<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nymeria Fawley et le prince de sang-mêlé by 28larriequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520716">Nymeria Fawley et le prince de sang-mêlé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen'>28larriequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Birth, F/M, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Character, babies potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux prophéties. Deux morts annoncées. Le retour de Voldemort est officiel et les Mangemorts sont bel et bien dans la nature. Tant de chose sombres dans la vie de la communauté sorcière. Mais… pour une certaine famille Fawley – Potter (ou Potter-Fawley si vous préférez) une lumière va venir éclairer leur vie… </p><p>En parallèle, une nouvelle année commence et Nymeria pourra compter sur l’aide de Drago et ses amis ainsi que sa famille pour s’en sortir.</p><p>Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling, mais pas mes personnes ni leurs intrigues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry potter/Nymeria Fawley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nymeria Fawley et le Trio d'Or [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sombre temps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort est complètement déchainé depuis les évènements du Ministère. Amelia Bones et Emmeline Vance ont été assassinées, et un pont est détruit. Il y a aussi des Détraqueurs qui se promènent un peu partout en attaquant les gens à droite et à gauche... Le seul point positif, c’est que Fudge n’est plus Ministre de la Magie ! Scrimgeour a pris sa place.</p><p> </p><p>Maman n’était presque jamais à la maison, essayant de trouver Voldemort avec les autres Aurors. Ce n’était donc pas rare que je me rende chez les Weasley et, deux fois, je suis allée chez les Dursley. Ils n’étaient pas enchantés mais ils n’ont pas vraiment eu le choix.</p><p> </p><p>J’entretiens une correspondance avec Drago. Il est devenu un espion au compte de l’Ordre mais à part Rogue, Dumbledore et moi, personne ne doit être au courant. Dumbledore m’avait félicité d’avoir réussi ma mission alors que, au final, je n’ai rien fait.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mardi 9 Juillet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 Privet Drive</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je toque chez les Dursley, un grand sourire au visage. C’est la tante Pétunia qui vient ouvrir. Elle ne retient pas un soupir en me voyant.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Tenez, un petit cadeau ! <em>m’exclamais-je, bien trop joyeuse.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui tends le sac que j’ai à la main et elle le prend. La tante de Harry regarde ce qu’il contient et, avec un sourire, s’écarte pour me laisser entrer.</p><p> </p><p>— J’espère qu’il vous conviendra. C’est le plus cher que j’ai trouvé. C’était amusant d’utiliser de l’argent Moldu. Harry est ici ?</p><p> </p><p>— A l’étage, dans sa chambre, <em>me dit-elle simplement.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>— Merci.</p><p> </p><p>Je monte les escaliers et toque à la chambre de Harry, qui m’ouvre avec un sourire.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut chérie, <em>me dit-il avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous embrassons et il me laisse entrer.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ça va ? <em>demandais-je en m’asseyant sur le lit.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh, pareil que d’habitude. Et toi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ma mère est encore partie.</p><p> </p><p>Je jette un coup d’œil à la montagne de journaux.</p><p> </p><p>« HARRY POTTER : L'ÉLU ?</p><p>Des rumeurs continuent de circuler au sujet des incidents survenus récemment au ministère de la Magie et au cours desquels Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été vu une nouvelle fois.</p><p>« Ne me demandez rien, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en parler », nous a déclaré hier soir, au moment où il quittait le ministère, un Oubliator très agité qui a refusé de nous donner son nom.</p><p>Cependant, des sources bien informées dans les hautes sphères du ministère ont confirmé que ces incidents avaient eu pour origine la légendaire salle des Prophéties.</p><p>Bien que les sorciers de presse du ministère aient jusqu'à présent refusé ne serait-ce que de confirmer l'existence d'un tel lieu, les membres de la communauté magique sont de plus en plus nombreux à croire que les Mangemorts actuellement en prison à Azkaban pour effraction et tentative de vol avaient essayé de s'emparer d'une prophétie. La nature de celle-ci reste mystérieuse mais on pense généralement qu'elle concernerait Harry Potter; la seule personne à avoir jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort, et dont on sait également qu'il se trouvait au ministère au cours de la nuit en question. Certains vont jusqu'à surnommer Potter «l'Élu », pensant que la prophétie le désigne comme le seul qui sera jamais capable de nous débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.</p><p>On ignore où se trouve actuellement cette prophétie, si toutefois elle existe, bien que (suite en page 2, cinquième colonne) »</p><p> </p><p>A la une d'un deuxième journal posé à côté du premier, il y avait écrit ;</p><p> </p><p>« SCRIMGEOUR SUCCÈDE À FUDGE. »</p><p> </p><p>La page était en grande partie occupée par la photo noir et blanc d'un homme aux cheveux épais comme une crinière de lion et au visage marqué. On voyait l'homme agiter la main vers le plafond.</p><p> </p><p>« Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur du Bureau des Aurors au Département de la justice magique, a succédé à Cornélius Fudge comme ministre de la Magie. Cette nomination a été accueillie avec enthousiasme par la communauté des sorciers, bien que des rumeurs de désaccord entre le nouveau ministre et Albus Dumbledore, récemment rétabli à son poste de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, aient commencé à se répandre quelques heures seulement après Ventrée en fonction de Scrimgeour.</p><p>Les représentants de Scrimgeour ont reconnu qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore tout de suite après la passation de pouvoirs mais n'ont pas voulu révéler les sujets abordés au cours de leur conversation. Albus Dumbledore est connu pour (suite page 3, deuxième colonne) »</p><p> </p><p>A la gauche de ce journal, un autre quotidien plié en quatre ne laissait voir qu'un article ayant pour titre</p><p> </p><p>« LE MINISTÈRE GARANTIT LA SÉCURITÉ DES ÉLÈVES.</p><p>Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la Magie récemment nommé, a parlé aujourd'hui des nouvelles mesures radicales prises par ses services pour assurer la sécurité des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard lors de la rentrée qui aura lieu à l'automne prochain.</p><p>« Pour des raisons évidentes, le ministère ne donnera pas les détails de ce nouveau plan de sécurité particulièrement rigoureux », a déclaré le ministre. Un membre du cabinet a cependant confirmé que les nouvelles dispositions comportaient des sortilèges et enchantements de défense, un ensemble complexe de contre-maléfices et la constitution d'une petite unité d'Aurors qui auront pour seule mission la protection de l'école Poudlard.</p><p>La plupart des réactions ont été favorables à la position très ferme du nouveau ministre sur la question de la sécurité des élèves. Mrs Augusta Londubat nous a déclaré «Neville, mon petit-fils – qui est, soit dit en passant, un très proche ami de Harry Potter— a combattu les Mangemorts à ses côtés au ministère, en juin dernier et. »</p><p> </p><p>Mais le reste de l'article était caché par la grande cage de Hedwige posée sur le journal. A côté, sur le sol, une brochure violette portait ces mots gravés</p><p> </p><p>« Publié par le ministère de la Magie</p><p>COMMENT PROTÉGER VOTRE MAISON ET VOTRE FAMILLE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL</p><p>La communauté des sorciers se trouve actuellement sous la menace d'une organisation qui se fait appeler les Mangemorts. Le respect des conseils élémentaires de sécurité qui vous sont donnés ci-dessous vous aidera à vous protéger, vous, votre famille et votre maison contre d'éventuelles attaques.</p><p>1) Il est recommandé de ne pas laisser sa maison vide.</p><p>2) Des précautions particulières doivent être prises la nuit. Chaque fois que cela est possible, essayez de rentrer chez vous avant la tombée du jour.</p><p>3) Vérifiez les dispositifs de sécurité autour de votre maison en vous assurant que tous les membres de votre famille connaissent les mesures d'urgence à prendre en cas de besoin, telles que le sortilège de Désillusion, le charme du Bouclier et, si vous avez des enfants mineurs, le transplanage d'escorte.</p><p>4) Déterminez des mesures de vérification particulières avec les membres de votre famille et vos amis proches afin de détecter les Mangemorts qui tenteraient de se faire passer pour eux à l'aide de Polynectar (voir page 2).</p><p>5) Si vous avez l'impression qu'un membre de votre famille, un collègue, un ami ou un voisin se comporte d'une étrange manière, appelez aussitôt la Brigade de police magique. Il se peut qu'il ait été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium (voir page 4).</p><p>6) Si la Marque des Ténèbres apparaît au-dessus d'une habitation ou de tout autre bâtiment, N'Y PÉNÉTREZ PAS et contactez immédiatement le Bureau des Aurors.</p><p>7) Selon certains témoignages non confirmés, des Mangemorts auraient recours à des Inferi (voir page 10). Si vous voyez un Inferius ou si vous vous trouvez confronté à l'un d'eux, signalez-le IMMÉDIATEMENT au ministère. »</p><p> </p><p>— Tu lui a offerts quoi cette fois ? <em>me demande t-il, amusé, en s’allongeant à côté de moi. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Je pose ma tête sur son torse.</p><p> </p><p>— Du caviar et du champagne. Je me suis dis que des trucs de luxe lui plairont.</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, ça fonctionne, parce que je l’ai entendu dire que c’était « pas normal qu’une fille avec de si bons gouts ait pu tomber amoureuse d’un crétin comme moi ».</p><p> </p><p>Je pouffe de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est plutôt le contraire, en fait. Je me demande comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de moi. Mais je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, tu es la meilleure personne sur qui j’ai eu la chance de tomber.</p><p> </p><p>Harry caresse mon dos et je ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est la même chose pour moi, tu sais ? Tu as été ma première amie, et je crois que ce qui m’a le plus marqué c’est la façon dont tu as réagi en entendant mon nom la première fois. Les autres me parlaient tous directement de ma cicatrice, sauf toi.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est parce que lorsque je t’ai rencontré, je me suis dis et je le pense toujours, que ce n’est pas une cicatrice qui fait ce que tu es. Pour moi tu n’étais et c’est encore le cas aujourd’hui, qu’un garçon et pas « le Garçon qui a survécu ».</p><p> </p><p>Harry me sourit, et m’embrasse. Nous étions l’un sur l’autre à nous embrasser et tout allait déraper lorsqu’un hibou arrive. Harry et moi soupirons et mon petit ami se lève pour récupérer la lettre.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est Dumbledore, <em>me dit-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je me lève en remettant mon t-shirt et lit pardessus son épaule.</p><p> </p><p>« Cher Harry,</p><p>Si cela te convient, je viendrai te chercher au 4, Privet Drive vendredi prochain à onze heures du soir pour t'emmener au Terrier où tu es invité à passer le reste de tes vacances scolaires.</p><p>Si tu es d'accord, je serais très heureux d'obtenir ton aide dans une affaire que j'espère pouvoir régler sur le chemin du Terrier. Je te donnerai de plus amples explications de vive voix.</p><p>Sois gentil de m'envoyer ta réponse par retour de hibou. En espérant te voir vendredi.</p><p>Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,</p><p>Albus Dumbledore. »</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà, vendredi t’es libéré de tes Moldus ! <em>dis-je avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui ! Tu viendras au Terrier ?</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce et Harry répond positivement à Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, je te laisse. A vendredi alors !</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois et je pars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fleurk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Samedi 13 Juillet</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je viens d’arriver au Terrier et Mrs Weasley se dirige directement vers moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Nymeria, te voilà ! Nous t’avons installée dans l’ancienne chambre de Fred et George avec Harry ! <em>m’informe Mrs Weasley.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je souris.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci Mrs Weasley, et bonjour !</p><p> </p><p>Je monte rejoindre Harry. Il y a déjà Ron et Hermione. Nous nous disons bonjour quand Ginny entra dans la pièce d'un pas traînant, l'air exaspéré.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Nymeria.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? <em>s'étonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est elle, <em>répondit Ginny</em>. Elle me rend folle.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? <em>demanda Hermione, compatissante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est sa façon de me parler... On dirait que j'ai trois ans !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, <em>murmura Hermione</em>, elle est tellement sûre d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>Ron s'exclama avec colère ;</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne pourriez pas l'oublier cinq secondes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui, bien sûr, prends sa défense, <em>répliqua sèchement Ginny</em>. On sait que tu ne te lasses jamais d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne comprends pas… <em>commençais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— De qui vous... <em>continue Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mais on obtint la réponse à notre question avant même d'avoir fini de la poser. Sur le seuil se tenait une jeune femme d'une beauté si époustouflante que la pièce sembla soudain étrangement immobile. Elle était grande, élancée, avec de longs cheveux blonds, et une pâle lueur argentée semblait émaner d'elle comme un halo. Pour parachever cette vision parfaite, elle portait un plateau lourdement chargé d'un petit déjeuner copieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Arry, <em>dit-elle d'une voix de gorge</em>. Ça fait si longtemps !</p><p> </p><p>Elle franchit la porte d'un pas léger, laissant apparaître Mrs Weasley qui la suivait d'une démarche chaloupée, l'air furibond.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'était pas la peine d'apporter le plateau, je m'apprêtais à le faire moi-même !</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, là, là, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée du tout, <em>dit Fleur en posant le plateau sur les genoux de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Puis elle fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser et je serre les poings.</p><p> </p><p>— J'avais tellement envie de le voir, celui-là. Tu te souviens de ma sœur Gabrielle ? Oh, là, là, si tu savais, elle n'arrête pas de me parler d'Arry Potter. Elle va être absolument enchantée de te revoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah... elle est là aussi ? <em>demanda Harry d'une voix rauque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais non, voyons, ce que tu es bête, Arry ! <em>s'exclama Fleur avec un rire cristallin</em>. Je voulais dire l'été prochain, quand on... ah mais, ce n'est pas possible, oh, là, là, tu n'es pas au courant ?</p><p> </p><p>Ses grands yeux bleus s'arrondirent et elle adressa un regard de reproche à Mrs Weasley qui marmonna ;</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de le lui annoncer. Ni à Nymeria.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur se tourna à nouveau vers Harry dans un grand mouvement de ses cheveux blond argenté qui fouettèrent au passage le visage de Mrs Weasley. Elle semble me remarquer pour la première fois depuis qu’elle est entrée.</p><p> </p><p>— Bill et moi, on va se marier !</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, <em>dit Harry, l'air perplexe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Félicitations, <em>dis-je, surprise.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui... heu... félicitations !</p><p> </p><p>A nouveau, elle se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>— Bill est terriblement occupé en ce moment, oh, là, là, c'est fou ce qu'il travaille, moi je suis seulement employée à mi-temps chez Gringotts, ça me permet d'améliorer mon anglais, tu comprends ? Alors il m'a amenée ici quelques jours pour que je puisse mieux connaître sa famille. Mais j'étais tellement ravie d'apprendre que tu devais venir, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans cette maison, sauf si on aime la cuisine et les poulets ! Enfin, je te laisse prendre ton petit déjeuner, Arry !</p><p> </p><p>Elle se tourna avec grâce et parut flotter dans les airs tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Mrs Weasley émit un son qui ressemblait à « Tchah ! »</p><p> </p><p>— Maman la déteste, <em>dit Ginny à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne la déteste pas ! <em>protesta Mrs Weasley dans un chuchotement furieux</em>. Je trouve simplement qu'ils se sont fiancés un peu trop vite, c'est tout !</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a un an qu'ils se connaissent, <em>fit remarquer Ron, qui paraissait étrangement étourdi, le regard fixé sur la porte fermée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas très long ! Et puis je sais comment ça s'est passé. C'est à cause de l'incertitude qui règne depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent mourir d'un instant à l'autre et ils se hâtent de prendre des décisions qui auraient dû leur demander une plus grande réflexion. On a vu la même chose autrefois au temps de sa puissance, des couples à droite et à gauche qui partaient vivre ensemble sur un coup de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Toi et papa, par exemple, <em>dit Ginny d'un air malicieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui mais, ton père et moi, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, à quoi aurait-il servi d'attendre ? <em>demanda Mrs Weasley</em>. Alors que Bill et Fleur... enfin quoi... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ? Lui a le sens des réalités, il aime travailler dur, alors qu'elle...</p><p> </p><p>— Une vraie dinde, <em>trancha Ginny avec un signe de tête approbateur</em>. Mais Bill n'est pas si réaliste. Son métier, c'est de conjurer les mauvais sorts, il aime bien l'aventure, il est sensible au charme... J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de Fleurk.</p><p> </p><p>— Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Ginny, <em>répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley, tandis que Harry, Hermione et moi éclatons de rire</em>. Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller... Mange tes œufs pendant qu'ils sont chauds, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>L'air soucieux, elle quitta la chambre. Ron semblait toujours un peu sonné ; il essaya de secouer la tête comme un chien qui a de l'eau dans les oreilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne finissez pas par vous habituer à elle, à force de vivre sous le même toit ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, si, <em>répondit Ron</em>, mais quand elle te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes, comme tout à l'heure...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est lamentable, <em>déclara Hermione d'un ton furieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'éloigna de Ron à grands pas en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et, lorsqu'elle eut atteint le mur, elle se tourna face à lui, les bras croisés.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'as quand même pas envie de l'avoir près de toi éternellement ? <em>dit Ginny à Ron d'un air incrédule</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant qu'il se contentait de hausser les épaules, elle ajouta ;</p><p> </p><p>— En tout cas, je te parie que maman va essayer d'arrêter ça le plus vite possible, si elle le peut.</p><p> </p><p>— Et comment s'y prendra-t-elle ? <em>interrogea Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle fait son possible pour inviter Tonks à dîner. Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien que Bill tombe amoureux d'elle. J'espère que c'est ce qui se passera, je préfère que ce soit elle qui entre dans la famille.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh oui, ça marchera très bien, <em>assura Ron d'un ton sarcastique</em>. Sois raisonnable, aucun type sain d'esprit ne va préférer Tonks si Fleur est dans les parages. D'accord, Tonks n'est pas mal, quand elle ne s'arrange pas le nez et les cheveux avec des trucs stupides, mais...</p><p> </p><p>— Elle est sacrément plus agréable que Fleurk, <em>l'interrompit Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et elle est plus intelligente, c'est une Auror ! <em>lança Hermione dans son coin de mur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fleur n'est pas bête du tout, elle a été choisie pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, <em>fit remarquer Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! <em>s'exclama Hermione d'un ton amer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C’est quoi leur délire ? Ça les amuse de vouloir briser des couples ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— J'imagine que tu aimes bien la façon dont Fleurk t'appelle « Arry » ? <em>demanda Ginny d'un air méprisant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Harry</em>, je faisais simplement remarquer que Fleurk, je veux dire Fleur...</p><p> </p><p>— Je préférerais avoir Tonks dans la famille, <em>répéta Ginny</em>. Au moins, elle est drôle.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle n'est pas si drôle que ça, ces temps-ci, <em>commenta Ron</em>. Chaque fois que je la vois, on dirait plutôt Mimi Geignarde.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est injuste, <em>protesta Hermione</em>. Simplement, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ce qui s'est passé... tu sais bien... Je veux dire qu'il était son cousin !</p><p> </p><p>Harry prit une fourchette et commença à enfourner ses œufs brouillés.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry n’aime pas qu’on parle de Sirius. Il est pas encore remis, ce qui est compréhensible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Tonks et Sirius se connaissaient à peine ! <em>s'exclama Ron</em>. Sirius a passé la moitié de sa vie à Azkaban, et avant leurs familles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées...</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas la question, <em>répliqua Hermione</em>. Elle pense qu'elle est responsable de sa mort !</p><p> </p><p>— Et comment en arrive-t-elle à penser ça ? <em>demanda Harry malgré</em> <em>lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, elle se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange, tu te souviens ? Et elle pense que si elle avait réussi à la vaincre, Bellatrix n'aurait pas pu tuer Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est idiot, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est la culpabilité du survivant, <em>déclara Hermione</em>. Je sais que Lupin a essayé de la raisonner mais elle est toujours déprimée. En fait, elle a des ennuis avec son Métamorphosisme.</p><p> </p><p>— Son quoi?</p><p> </p><p>— Elle n'arrive plus à changer d'apparence comme avant, <em>expliqua Hermione</em>. Je pense que ses pouvoirs ont peut-être été affectés par le choc.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, <em>s'étonna Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi non plus, <em>répondit Hermione</em>, mais je suppose que si on est vraiment déprimé...</p><p> </p><p>La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Mrs Weasley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.</p><p> </p><p>— Ginny, <em>murmura-t-elle</em>, viens m'aider à préparer le déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis en train de parler avec les autres ! <em>répondit Ginny, outrée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu descends tout de suite ! <em>ordonna Mrs Weasley et elle repartit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle veut que je sois là pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Fleurk ! <em>s'indigna Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ramena ses cheveux roux en arrière dans une très bonne imitation de Fleur et traversa la chambre d'un pas léger, les bras levés comme une ballerine.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous aussi, vous avez intérêt à descendre vite, <em>conseilla-t-elle en sortant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry finit son petit déjeuner. Hermione regarda dans les boîtes de Fred et George tout en lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil obliques à Harry. Ron, qui mangeait à présent un des toasts posés sur le plateau, contemplait toujours la porte d'un air rêveur. Moi, je fixe le plafond.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? <em>demanda Hermione qui tenait dans sa main un objet semblable à un petit télescope</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Sais pas, <em>dit Ron</em>, mais si Fred et George l'ont laissé ici, c'est sans doute qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour la vente, alors fais attention.</p><p> </p><p>— D'après ta mère, leur magasin marche bien, <em>dit Harry</em>. Il paraît qu'ils ont vraiment le sens des affaires.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, <em>répondit Ron</em>. Ils se font un paquet de Gallions ! J'ai hâte de voir leur boutique. On n'est pas encore allés sur le Chemin de Traverse parce que maman dit que papa doit venir avec nous pour des questions de sécurité et, ces temps-ci, il a trop de travail. Mais apparemment, ça marche à fond.</p><p> </p><p>— Et Percy, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je me redresse, intéressée.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est vrai, ça ! Est-ce qu'il parle de nouveau à tes parents ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Non.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourtant, maintenant, il sait que ton père avait raison depuis le début au sujet du retour de Voldemort...</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore affirme qu'on pardonne plus facilement aux autres d'avoir eu tort que d'avoir eu raison, <em>déclara Hermione</em>. Je l'ai entendu dire ça à ta mère, Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout à fait le genre de trucs dingues que peut raconter Dumbledore, <em>commenta Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c’est pourtant vrai, <em>ajoutais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il va me donner des cours privés, cette année, <em>dit Harry, sur le ton de la conversation</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron avala de travers son morceau de toast et Hermione sursauta. Je reste calme.</p><p> </p><p>— Et tu gardais ça pour toi ! <em>s'exclama Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je viens juste de m'en souvenir, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Il me l'a annoncé la nuit dernière dans votre cabane à balais.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça alors... Des cours privés avec Dumbledore ! <em>répéta Ron, impressionné</em>. Je me demande pourquoi il a...</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix se perdit. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il veut me donner des leçons mais je pense que c'est lié à la prophétie.</p><p> </p><p>Ni Ron ni Hermione ne prononcèrent un mot. Parlant toujours à sa fourchette, il poursuivit ;</p><p> </p><p>— Vous savez, celle qu'ils ont essayé de voler au ministère.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais personne ne sait ce qu'elle contenait, <em>dit précipitamment Hermione</em>. Elle a été détruite.</p><p> </p><p>— La Gazette a quand même raconté que..., <em>commença Ron mais Hermione l'interrompit d'un « chut ! » péremptoire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— La Gazette avait raison, <em>reprit Harry en faisant un grand effort pour lever les yeux vers eux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione semblait effrayée et Ron stupéfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Le globe de verre qui a été brisé n'était pas l'unique trace de la prophétie, Nymeria et moi l’avons entendue en entier dans le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est à lui que la prophétie a été faite, il a donc pu la répéter. D'après ce qu'elle dit, il semble que je sois celui qui devra tuer Voldemort... elle affirme en tout cas qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant un moment, tous trois se regardèrent en silence. Puis il y eut un grand <em>bang !</em> et Hermione disparut derrière un panache de fumée noire.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione ! <em>s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le plateau du petit déjeuner glissa du lit et se fracassa par terre.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle a touché à un objet des jumeaux… <em>dis-je, inquiète.</em></p><p> </p><p>Prise d'une quinte de toux, Hermione émergea de la fumée, avec le télescope à la main et un œil poché d'une couleur violette éclatante.</p><p> </p><p>— Je l'ai serré et il... il m'a donné un coup de poing ! <em>s'exclama-t-elle, le souffle coupé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>En effet, on voyait à présent un poing minuscule au bout d'un long ressort qui pendait à l'extrémité du télescope.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'inquiète pas, <em>dit Ron qui s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire</em>. Maman t'arrangera ça, elle sait très bien guérir les petites blessures.</p><p> </p><p>— Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça ! Harry, oh, Harry...</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'assit à nouveau au bord du lit.</p><p> </p><p>— On s'était demandé en revenant du ministère... On ne voulait pas t'en parler, mais d'après ce que Lucius Malefoy avait dit de la prophétie... qu'elle te concernait, toi et Voldemort... on pensait bien que ça pouvait être quelque chose dans ce genre-là... Oh, Harry...</p><p> </p><p>Elle le regarda fixement, puis murmura ;</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as peur ?</p><p> </p><p>— Moins qu'avant, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Quand je l'ai entendue la première fois, j'ai eu peur... mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours su que je serais obligé de l'affronter un jour... Je suis pas encore résolu à mon sort comme Nym, mais…</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et Ron me regardent.</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, après tout ce que j’ai vécu ces dernières années, je pense que je suis prête à mourir. En fait, le seul problème qui reste, c’est mes proches, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Nym, nous on est pas prêts. On veut pas que tu meurs ! <em>dit Hermione tristement.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Quand on a appris que Dumbledore allait te chercher lui-même Harry, on a pensé qu'il allait peut-être te dire ou te montrer quelque chose au sujet de la prophétie, <em>déclara Ron</em>, <em>surexcité</em>. Et on avait raison, non ? Il ne te donnerait pas de leçons s'il pensait que vous êtes condamné, il ne perdrait pas son temps... Il doit penser que tu as une chance de le vaincre !</p><p> </p><p>— C'est vrai, <em>approuva Hermione</em>. Je me demande ce qu'il va t'apprendre, Harry. Sans doute des techniques de défense magique très avancées... des antisorts et des contre-maléfices puissants... Et plus généralement, des sortilèges d'esquive, <em>acheva Hermione</em>. Enfin, toi, au moins, tu connais déjà un des cours que tu auras cette année, c'est mieux que Ron et moi. Je me demande quand on va enfin avoir les résultats de nos BUSE.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ne devraient plus tarder, ça fait un mois, maintenant, <em>remarqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mes résultats devraient être pris en compte.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, <em>dit Harry</em>. Je crois bien que d'après Dumbledore, les résultats des BUSES devraient arriver aujourd'hui !</p><p> </p><p>— Aujourd'hui ? <em>s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante</em>. Aujourd'hui ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas... Oh, mon Dieu... Tu aurais dû prévenir...</p><p> </p><p>Elle se leva d'un bond.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas eu de hiboux...</p><p> </p><p>Mais lorsque nous descendons, nous trouvons Hermione assise à la table de la cuisine, en proie à une grande agitation, tandis que Mrs Weasley essayait de soigner son œil au beurre noir qui lui donnait un profil de panda.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne veut pas partir, <em>dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton anxieux, penchée sur Hermione avec dans une main sa baguette magique et dans l'autre un exemplaire du <span class="u">Guide du guérisseur ouvert au chapitre « Contusions, coupures et écorchures»</span></em>. Pourtant, ça marchait toujours, avant. Je n'y comprends rien.</p><p> </p><p>— S'arranger pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever, c'est ça l'idée que Fred et George se font d'une bonne plaisanterie, <em>commenta Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais il faut bien que ça s'en aille, <em>gémit Hermione</em>. Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à me promener comme ça !</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, nous trouverons bien un antidote, <em>assura Mrs Weasley d'un ton apaisant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bill m'a raconté, c'est fou ce que Fred et George sont amusants ! <em>dit Fleur avec un sourire serein</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je m'étouffe de rire, <em>répliqua sèchement Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se leva soudain et commença à faire les cent pas autour de la cuisine en se tordant les mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Mrs Weasley, vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'aucun hibou n'est arrivé ce matin ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, ma chérie, je l'aurais remarqué, <em>répondit Mrs Weasley avec patience</em>. Mais il est à peine neuf heures, il y a encore tout le temps...</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais que j'ai raté les runes anciennes, <em>marmonna Hermione, fébrile</em>. J'ai fait au moins un contresens. Et je n'ai pas été bonne du tout à l'épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du Mal. Au début, je pensais avoir réussi en métamorphose mais, maintenant, en y réfléchissant...</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, tu veux bien te taire, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le trac, <em>aboya Ron</em>. Et quand tu auras eu tes onze « Optimal »...</p><p> </p><p>— Arrête, arrête, arrête ! <em>l'interrompit Hermione en agitant les mains dans un geste hystérique</em>. Je sais bien que j'ai tout raté !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on rate ? <em>demanda Harry à la cantonade, mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On discute de ses options avec le directeur de sa maison. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit, je lui avais posé la question à la fin du dernier trimestre.</p><p> </p><p>— A Beauxbâtons, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça, <em>intervint Fleur d'un air suffisant</em>. Et c'était beaucoup mieux, je peux vous le dire. On avait nos examens au bout de six ans d'études, pas cinq, et ensuite...</p><p> </p><p>Les paroles de Fleur furent noyées dans un hurlement. Hermione tendait le doigt vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, montrant dans le ciel quatre petits points noirs, nettement visibles, qui grossissaient régulièrement.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont des hiboux, <em>dit Ron d'une voix rauque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se rua vers la fenêtre, rejoignant Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Et il y en a quatre, <em>ajouta Harry qui se précipita à son tour, se plaçant de l'autre côté d'Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Un pour chacun de nous, <em>murmura celle-ci, terrifiée</em>. Oh, non... oh, non... oh, non...</p><p> </p><p>Elle agrippa Harry et Ron chacun par un bras. Quatre magnifiques chouettes hulottes volaient droit vers le Terrier. Lorsqu'elles descendirent au-dessus du chemin qui menait à la maison, nous voyons que chacune d'elles portait une grande enveloppe carrée.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, non ! <em>couina Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley se glissa entre eux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une, deux, trois, quatre, les chouettes hulottes s'y engouffrèrent et atterrirent sur la table, dans un alignement impeccable. Toutes quatre levèrent la patte droite.</p><p> </p><p>Je prends mon enveloppe et l’ouvre.</p><p> </p><p>Avec des gestes maladroits, Harry entreprit de dénouer la ficelle. A sa gauche, Ron s'efforçait de prendre sa propre lettre ; à sa droite, les mains d'Hermione tremblaient tellement que sa chouette en frémissait de la tête aux pattes. Personne ne prononça un mot.</p><p> </p><p>« BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE</p><p>Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :</p><p>Optimal (O) Effort exceptionnel (E) Acceptable (A)</p><p>Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes</p><p>Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)</p><p> </p><p>NYMERIA MARIE FAWLEY A OBTENU :</p><p>Astronomie : O</p><p>Etude des moldus : O</p><p>Sortilèges : O</p><p>Défense contre les forces du Mal : O</p><p>Etude des runes : O</p><p>Botanique : O</p><p>Histoire de la magie : O</p><p>Potions : O</p><p>Métamorphose : O. »</p><p> </p><p>Je pose mes résultats et regarde mes amis. Personne ne pleure.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai raté que la divination et l'histoire de la magie mais qui donc s'y intéresse ? <em>dit-il à Harry d'un ton joyeux</em>. Tiens... on échange...</p><p> </p><p>Ils échangent leurs résultats.</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que tu aurais le maximum en défense contre les forces du Mal, <em>dit Ron qui donna à Harry un coup de poing sur l'épaule</em>. On s'est bien débrouillés, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bravo ! <em>s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec fierté en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron</em>. Sept BUSE, c'est plus que ce que Fred et George ont jamais obtenu à eux deux !</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi ? <em>demanda timidement Ginny à Hermione qui nous tournait toujours le dos</em>. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je... Ce n'est pas trop mal, <em>répondit-elle d'une petite voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh, arrête un peu, <em>coupa Ron en s'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre ses résultats des main</em>s. Ouais, c'est ça... dix « Optimal » et un « Effort exceptionnel » en défense contre les forces du Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu dois être très déçue, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hocha la tête et Harry éclata de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, parce que Nymeria a eu que des Optimal ! <em>s’exclame-t-elle.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde me regarde et Ron attrape mes résultats, n’y croyant pas.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est parce que, comme je n’étais plus à Poudlard, je n’avais plus qu’à réviser, <em>expliquais-je, mal à l’aise</em>. C’est pas grave Hermione, tu me battras aux ASPIC.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si je suis encore vivante pour les passer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— C’est ça ! Maintenant, nous allons préparer nos ASPIC ! <em>dit Ron avec un sourire</em>. Maman, il reste des saucisses ?</p><p> </p><p>Je souris et monte dans ma chambre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chez Madame Guipure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Harry resta confiné dans le jardin du Terrier. Il passait le plus clair de ses journées à jouer au Quidditch en double dans le verger des Weasley. Hermione et lui contre Ginny et Ron ; Hermione était consternante et Ginny très bonne, ce qui rétablissait l'équilibre, et ses soirées à reprendre trois fois de tout ce que Mrs Weasley mettait dans son assiette.</p><p> </p><p>Ces vacances auraient pu être paisibles et heureuses sans les récits de disparitions, d'accidents bizarres, et même de meurtres qui paraissaient presque quotidiennement dans La Gazette du sorcier.</p><p> </p><p>Parfois, Bill et Mr Weasley rapportaient des informations qui n'étaient même pas encore dans le journal. Au grand déplaisir de Mrs Weasley, la célébration du seizième anniversaire de Harry fut assombrie par les abominables nouvelles qu'annonça Remus Lupin, la mine sinistre, le visage émacié, ses cheveux bruns largement sillonnés de gris, ses vêtements plus miteux et rapiécés que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a encore eu deux attaques de Détraqueurs, <em>déclara-t-il tandis que Mrs Weasley lui servait une grosse tranche de gâteau d'anniversaire</em>. Le corps d'Igor Karkaroff a été découvert à l'intérieur d'une cabane, dans le nord du pays. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus. Franchement, je suis même surpris qu'il ait réussi à survivre une année entière après avoir déserté les Mangemorts ; si je me souviens bien, Regulus, le frère de Sirius, n'a tenu que quelques jours.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, bon, <em>dit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils</em>, il vaudrait peut-être mieux parler d'autre cho...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as appris ce qui est arrivé à Florian Fortarôme, Remus ? <em>demanda Bill que Fleur abreuvait de vin</em>. Celui qui...</p><p> </p><p>— ... vendait des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse ? <em>l'interrompit Harry</em>. Il me donnait des glaces gratuites. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Emmené de force à en juger par l'état de sa boutique.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ? <em>s'étonna Ron, alors que Mrs Weasley lançait à Bill un regard furieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui sait ? Il a dû leur déplaire. C'était un homme bien, Florian.</p><p> </p><p>— En parlant du Chemin de Traverse, <em>dit Mr Weasley</em>, il semble qu'Ollivander aussi ait disparu.</p><p> </p><p>— Le fabricant de baguettes ? <em>s'exclama Ginny, surprise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Lui-même. Son magasin est vide. Aucune trace de lutte. Personne ne sait s'il est parti volontairement ou s'il a été enlevé.</p><p> </p><p>— Et les baguettes ? Comment vont faire les gens, maintenant, pour avoir des baguettes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ils devront s'adresser à d'autres fabricants, <em>répondit Lupin</em>. Mais Ollivander était le meilleur et si le camp d'en face l'a récupéré, ce n'est pas très bon pour nous.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain de ce goûter d'anniversaire plutôt maussade, les listes de livres de Poudlard arrivèrent. La mienne indiquait, en plus de la liste des fournitures, que j’étais bel et bien toujours Préfète de Serdaigle et invitée à reprendre le Journal.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, lui, avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça te donne un rang équivalent à celui de préfet ! <em>s'écria Hermione d'un ton joyeux</em>. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir utiliser la salle de bains qui nous est réservée, et tout ce qui va avec !</p><p> </p><p>— Woua je me souviens quand Charlie avait le même, <em>dit Ron en examinant avec ravissement le badge envoyé à Harry</em>. Alors, tu vas être mon capitaine, ça, c'est vraiment cool... si tu m'acceptes dans ton équipe, bien sûr, ha, ha...</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant que vous les avez reçues, je pense que nous ne pourrons plus retarder bien longtemps notre petit voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse, <em>soupira Mrs Weasley en regardant la liste des livres de Ron</em>. On ira samedi si votre père n'est pas obligé de travailler. Je refuse d'aller là-bas sans lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman, tu crois sincèrement que Tu-Sais-Qui va se cacher derrière une étagère chez Fleury et Bott ? <em>ironisa Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Fortarôme et Ollivander sont sans doute en vacances ? <em>répliqua Mrs Weasley, s'enflammant aussitôt</em>. Si tu crois que la sécurité est un sujet de rigolade, tu n'as qu'à rester ici et j'achèterai tes affaires moi-même...</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je veux venir, je veux voir le magasin de Fred et George ! <em>s'exclama précipitamment Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, bonne idée ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Alors tu changes d'attitude, jeune homme, sinon j'estimerai que tu es trop immature pour nous accompagner ! <em>lança Mrs Weasley avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle saisit l'horloge dont les neuf aiguilles pointaient toujours sur « En danger de mort » et la posa en équilibre sur une pile de serviettes fraîchement lavées.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est aussi valable si tu veux retourner à Poudlard !</p><p> </p><p>— Ça alors... On ne peut même plus rire un peu, ici...</p><p> </p><p>Je mange et grimace. Je ne me sens pas très bien ces derniers temps, et je n’arrive même plus à me transformer en Animagus. Je mets ça sur le compte du stresse des évènements.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va Nym ? Tu as l’air étrange, <em>me dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Je vais aller m’allonger un peu, je pense. Je me sens pas top.</p><p> </p><p>— Vas y ma chérie. J’espère que tu ne tombes pas malade ! <em>me dit Mrs Weasley. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ce serait bête, en effet…</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève et monte dans ma chambre que je partage avec Harry. Une fois allongée dans notre lit, je pousse un soupir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tout ça est étrange. Je me sens différente ces derniers temps. J’ai peur… que Harry et moi ayons fait une bêtise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et le jour suivant, mes craintes se trouvent vérifiées. C’est en pleur que ma mère et mon petit ami me trouvent, assise à côté des toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Dites-moi que je rêve, que je suis seulement malade et que j’ai du retard et que j’arrive pas à me transformer seulement à cause de tout ce stress, <em>parvenais-je à dire, en pleurs.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ma mère et Harry, qui a une main sur mon épaule, échangent un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est quoi ce regard, là ? <em>demandais-je, énervée.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ma mère souris en coin.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, ferme la porte s’il te plait, <em>demande maman à mon petit ami. </em>Et assied-toi.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s’exécute, les mains tremblantes. Ma mère jette un sort d’insonorisation et fait apparaitre une chaise pour Harry, qui s’installe tout aussi inquiet que moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Chérie, est-ce que tu as mal au ventre, les seins tendus, mal au dos, tout ce genre de trucs ? <em>me demande t-elle d’une voix douce.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, mais comme je n’arrête pas de le dire, j’ai mis ça sur le compte du stress ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Mal aux gencives ?</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève et réfléchie.</p><p> </p><p>— Un peu… <em>dis-je, plus calme.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ma mère souris.</p><p> </p><p>— Et en plus de ça, tu utilise une quantité astronomique de shampoing, tu passes clairement très facilement de la colère à la joie et ta peau est resplendissante… Vous êtes pas gentils, vous voulez vraiment que je me sente vieille ?! <em>dit-elle avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Quoi… ? <em>demandons-nous, Harry et moi, ne comprenant pas.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi la regardons, choqués. Maman s’approche de nous et pose à chacun une main sur notre épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— On va devoir emménager une autre chambre, <em>annonce maman avec un grand sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi sommes choqués.</p><p> </p><p>— QUOI ?!</p><p> </p><p>— SERIEUX ?!</p><p> </p><p>Et là, Harry me serre dans ses bras et je l’entends se mettre à pleurer. Il ne m’en faut pas plus et je me mets moi aussi à pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 3 Aout</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, maman, à l’aide d’un sort, a confirmé ma grossesse avec un sortilège. 6 semaines. Bien que surpris, Harry et moi avons constamment un sourire aux lèvres et, je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de la joie ou de ma mort prochaine, mais nous avons décidé de garder le bébé. Dumbledore a été mis au courant et il va se charger d’annoncer aux professeurs et mettre en place les dispositions nécessaires. Toute la famille Weasley et les amis sont extrêmement heureux, bien que Molly pense que nous sommes trop jeunes. Mais comme nous sommes les parents, elle ne peut pas contester notre décision.</p><p> </p><p>Le samedi arriva, et notre sortie au Chemin de Traverse également. Bill, qui resterait à la maison avec Fleur, fit glisser vers Harry une bourse pleine.</p><p> </p><p>— Et moi ? <em>demanda aussitôt Ron, les yeux écarquillés</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est son argent, idiot, <em>répondit Bill</em>. Je l'ai pris dans ton coffre pour toi, Harry, parce que, ces temps-ci, il faut quatre heures de queue pour récupérer son or, tellement les gobelins ont renforcé leurs mesures de sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>— Je confirme, <em>dit maman en arrivant avec deux bourses pleines d’argent.</em></p><p> </p><p>Elle en déposa une devant moi avec un grand sourire. La personne qui est plus heureuse de ma grossesse autre que Harry et moi est sans aucun doute ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a deux jours, Arkie Philpott s'est fait enfoncer une Sonde de Sincérité dans le... Enfin, crois-moi, c'est plus facile comme ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Bill, <em>dit Harry qui rangea son or dans sa poche</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et Harry serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Ces derniers jours, je suis très câline.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est fou ce qu'il pense aux autres, <em>ronronna Fleur en caressant le nez de Bill avec adoration</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière le dos de Fleur, Ginny fit semblant de vomir dans son bol de céréales. Harry s'étrangla en avalant des corn flakes de travers et je lui tape dans le dos.</p><p> </p><p>Le temps était couvert, obscur, tout le contraire de mon humeur. Lorsque nous sortons de la maison en attachant notre cape, l'une des voitures spéciales du ministère de la Magie nous attendait à l'entrée du jardin.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est bien que papa ait de nouveau réussi à en avoir une, <em>dit Ron d'un ton approbateur en s'étalant voluptueusement sur les coussins tandis que la voiture s'éloignait du Terrier en douceur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur et Bill nous regardèrent partir en nous adressant des signes de la main par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je me retrouve installée entre ma mère et Harry, une main distraitement posée sur mon ventre.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne faudra pas en prendre l'habitude, c'est seulement à cause de Harry, <em>dit Mr Weasley par-dessus son épaule</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley et lui étaient assis à l'avant, à côté du chauffeur du ministère, sur la banquette qui s'était obligeamment transformée en une sorte de canapé à deux places.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry a droit à la sécurité maximum. Et nous aurons aussi des renforts quand nous serons arrivés au Chaudron Baveur.</p><p> </p><p>Harry resta silencieux. Je passe tout le chemin collé à mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous y sommes, <em>annonça le chauffeur, parlant pour la première fois après un trajet étonnamment court</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La voiture ralentit dans Charing Cross Road et s'arrêta devant Le Chaudron Baveur.</p><p> </p><p>— Je dois vous attendre. Vous avez une idée du temps que vous allez mettre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Environ deux heures, j'imagine, <em>répondit Mr Weasley</em>. Ah, très bien, il est là.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde, en même temps que Harry, devant l'auberge et voit la silhouette gigantesque, à la barbe noire, de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, vêtu d'un long manteau en peau de castor. Indifférent aux passants moldus qui l'observaient interloqués, Hagrid nous adressa à et moi un sourire rayonnant.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>s'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante en le serrant dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer les os dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur le trottoir</em>. Tu devrais voir Buck, je veux dire Ventdebout, il est tellement heureux d'être revenu à l'air libre...</p><p> </p><p>— Content pour lui, <em>répondit Harry avec un sourire en se massant les côtes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et bien sur, félicitation à vous deux ! J’ai fendu en larmes lorsque Dumbledore m’a dit…</p><p> </p><p>— Merci !</p><p> </p><p>— Nous aussi, <em>dit Harry avec un sourire.</em> Nous ne savions pas que c'était vous, les « renforts » de sécurité !</p><p> </p><p>— Comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai ? Le ministère voulait envoyer une bande d'Aurors mais Dumbledore a dit que je ferais l'affaire, <em>déclara fièrement Hagrid, gonflant la poitrine et glissant ses pouces dans ses poches</em>. Allons-y, maintenant. Après vous, Molly, Arthur, Eleana...</p><p> </p><p>C'était la première fois que je voyais Le Chaudron Baveur complètement désert. Tom, le patron, desséché et édenté, était le seul encore présent. A notre arrivée, il nous regarda avec espoir mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Hagrid annonça d'un ton important ;</p><p> </p><p>— On ne fait que passer, aujourd'hui, Tom. Tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr. Les affaires de Poudlard...</p><p> </p><p>Tom acquiesça d'un air sombre et retourna essuyer ses verres. Nous traversons le bar et sortons par la porte de derrière, dans la petite cour glacée où étaient rangées les poubelles. Hagrid leva son parapluie rose et tapota une brique du mur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour former une arcade donnant accès à une rue pavée et sinueuse. Nous passons de l'autre côté et s'arrêtons pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous.</p><p> </p><p>Le Chemin de Traverse avait changé. Les vitrines colorées, étincelantes, qui exposaient des grimoires, des ingrédients pour potions, des chaudrons, étaient désormais masquées par les grandes affiches du ministère de la Magie qu'on avait collées par-dessus. La plupart d'entre elles, d'un violet foncé, n'étaient qu'une version agrandie des conseils de sécurité contenus dans la brochure que le ministère avait envoyée au cours de l'été, mais d'autres montraient des photos animées en noir et blanc de Mangemorts évadés. A la façade d'un apothicaire, Bellatrix Lestrange nous regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Quelques vitrines étaient condamnées par des planches, notamment celle de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Par ailleurs, un grand nombre d'éventaires miteux s'alignaient à présent tout au long de la rue. Le plus proche, dressé devant Fleury et Bott sous une toile à rayures maculée, arborait un écriteau en carton sur lequel on pouvait lire ;</p><p> </p><p>« Amulettes : efficaces contre les loups-garous, les Détraqueurs et les Inferi. »</p><p> </p><p>Un petit sorcier d'apparence minable agitait sous le nez des passants des poignées de médailles et de chaînes en argent qu'il faisait cliqueter au creux de sa main.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous en voulez une pour votre petite fille, madame ? <em>lança-t-il à Mrs Weasley en lorgnant Ginny</em>. Pour protéger son joli petit cou ?</p><p> </p><p>— Si j'étais en service..., <em>dit Mr Weasley, qui lança un regard courroucé au marchand d'amulettes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, chéri, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'arrêter qui que ce soit, nous sommes pressés, <em>répliqua Mrs Weasley en consultant d'un air inquiet une des listes envoyées par Poudlard</em>. Je crois que nous devrions commencer par Madame Guipure, Hermione veut de nouvelles robes de soirée et les robes d'école de Ron sont devenues trop courtes, on voit ses chevilles. Toi aussi, il t'en faut d'autres, Harry, tu as tellement grandi. Allez, venez, tous...</p><p> </p><p>— Molly, c'est un peu idiot de se retrouver tous en même temps chez Madame Guipure, <em>fit remarquer Mr Weasley</em>. Ils n'ont qu'à y aller tous les trois avec Hagrid et pendant ce temps-là, nous irons chercher les livres chez Fleury et Bott, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas, <em>dit Mrs Weasley, anxieuse, manifestement déchirée entre le désir d'en finir au plus vite avec les achats et le souhait de voir tout le monde rester groupé</em>. Hagrid, pensez-vous que...</p><p> </p><p>— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly, ils seront très bien avec moi, <em>la rassura Hagrid, en agitant d'un geste désinvolte une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley ne parut pas entièrement convaincue mais elle consentit à la séparation, se hâtant en direction de Fleury et Bott en compagnie de son mari et de Ginny tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid se rendaient chez Madame Guipure.</p><p> </p><p>Maman et moi devons d’abord aller à l’Apothicaire. Après avoir fait le pleins d’ingrédients de potions, nous allons racheter des parchemins, tout ce dont nous avons besoin, puisque c’est le plus rapide. Puis, nous allons chez Madame Guipure. Maman reste avec Hagrid devant le magasin.</p><p> </p><p>— ... ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, maman. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une sorte de gloussement puis la voix de Madame Guipure déclara ;</p><p> </p><p>— Votre mère a tout à fait raison, mon petit, personne ne doit plus se promener seul, qu'on soit un enfant ou pas n'a rien à voir avec ça...</p><p> </p><p>— Faites attention où vous mettez cette épingle, s'il vous plaît !</p><p> </p><p>Un adolescent au visage pointu et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc apparut alors, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier vert foncé sur laquelle brillaient des épingles, autour de l'ourlet et au bout des manches. Il s'avança vers le miroir et se regarda.</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Harry, Ron et Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drago… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il n'aperçoive par-dessus son épaule nos reflets. Il plissa aussitôt ses yeux gris clair.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu te demandes quelle est cette odeur, maman, je te signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici, <em>dit Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tenir ce genre de propos ! <em>protesta Madame Guipure en sortant de derrière la rangée de vêtements, un mètre ruban et une baguette magique à la main</em>. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se batte dans ma boutique ! <em>se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter après avoir vu Harry et Ron pointer leurs propres baguettes sur Malefoy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, murmura ;</p><p> </p><p>— Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine...</p><p> </p><p>— Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école, <em>ricana Drago</em>. Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un œil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit ! <em>s'exclama Madame Guipure, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule en quête d'un soutien</em>. Madame, s'il vous plaît...</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa Malefoy apparut à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Rangez ça, <em>lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial à Harry et à Ron</em>. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais faite dans votre vie.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? <em>répliqua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'avança d'un pas et fixa le visage lisse et arrogant qui, en dépit de sa pâleur, ressemblait toujours à celui de sa sœur. Harry était aussi grand qu'elle, à présent.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez l'intention d'aller chercher quelques-uns de vos amis Mangemorts pour en finir avec nous ?</p><p> </p><p>Madame Guipure poussa un cri perçant et porta la main à son cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons, il ne faut pas accuser... c'est très dangereux de dire ça... rangez vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît !</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry continua de brandir la sienne. Narcissa Malefoy eut un sourire déplaisant.</p><p> </p><p>— Je constate qu'être le chouchou de Dumbledore vous a donné l'illusion que vous étiez invincible, Harry Potter. Mais Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jeta un regard moqueur autour de la boutique.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens... vous avez vu... il n'est pas là pour l'instant ! C'est le moment de tenter votre chance, non ? Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu !</p><p> </p><p>Drago, furieux, s'élança vers Harry, mais il se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et trébucha. Ron éclata d'un rire sonore.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! <em>gronda Drago</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça n'a pas d'importance, Drago, <em>dit Narcissa qui le retenait en posant ses doigts pâles et fins sur son épaule</em>. Je pense que Potter ira rejoindre ce cher Sirius avant que je ne retrouve Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leva sa baguette un peu plus haut.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, non ! <em>gémit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle l'attrapa par le poignet en essayant de lui faire baisser le bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Il ne faut pas... Tu aurais trop d'ennuis...</p><p> </p><p>— Moi qui allais essayer de calmer les choses… et après on dit que c’est moi qui deviens folle, <em>soupirais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Pendant un moment, Madame Guipure parut désemparée puis elle décida de se comporter comme si de rien n'était dans l'espoir que tout allait s'arranger. Elle se pencha vers Drago qui regardait toujours Harry d'un air furieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois qu'on pourrait encore raccourcir un peu la manche gauche, ne bougez pas, mon petit, je vais...</p><p> </p><p>— Aïe ! <em>s'écria Drago en lui écartant la main d'une tape</em>. Faites attention où vous mettez vos aiguilles, femme ! Maman... je crois que je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement...</p><p> </p><p>Il l'enleva en la passant par-dessus sa tête et la jeta par terre, aux pieds de Madame Guipure.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as raison, Drago, <em>approuva Narcissa qui lança à Hermione un regard méprisant</em>. Maintenant que je vois quel genre de racaille vient se fournir ici... On trouvera mieux chez Tissard et Brodette.</p><p> </p><p>La mère et le fils sortirent alors de la boutique, Malefoy bousculant brutalement Ron au passage, et m’ignorant totalement.</p><p> </p><p>— Non mais vraiment ! <em>s'indigna Madame Guipure</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle ramassa la robe et passa l'extrémité de sa baguette magique à sa surface, comme un aspirateur, pour la débarrasser de sa poussière. Elle était encore dans tous ses états pendant le temps que durèrent les essayages de Ron et de Harry et elle voulut même vendre à Hermione une robe de sorcier au lieu d'une robe de sorcière.</p><p> </p><p>— Et vous ma petite Nymeria, que voulez-vous cette fois ? La même chose que d’habitude ?</p><p> </p><p>Je grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que, pour une fois, je vais opter pour un modèle adaptable. Je… disons que je vais prendre pas mal de poids dans les mois qui viennent… ! <em>dis-je avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>Madame Guipure cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise, avant de comprendre et refaire surface.</p><p> </p><p>— Toutes mes félicitations ! Alors, venez ma chère…</p><p> </p><p>Après ce qui me semble être une bonne heure, je ressors avec de nouveaux vêtements.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. L'escapade de Drago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentrent bientot !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Vous avez tout trouvé ? <em>demanda Hagrid d'une voix joyeuse lorsque nous revenons auprès de lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— A peu près, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Vous avez vu les Malefoy ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>dit Hagrid, indifférent</em>, mais ils n'oseraient pas tenter quelque chose en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards mais avant d'avoir pu détromper Hagrid de cette idée un peu trop confortable, Mr et Mrs Weasley apparurent avec Ginny, les bras chargés de lourds paquets de livres.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout va bien? <em>demanda Mr Weasley</em>. Vous avez vos robes ? Parfait, nous passerons chez l'apothicaire et chez Eeylops, au Royaume du Hibou, en allant voir Fred et George... Restez bien groupés, maintenant...</p><p> </p><p>Ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient besoin d'ingrédients chez l'apothicaire puisqu'ils n'iraient plus en cours de potions, mais tous deux achetèrent chez Eeylops de grandes boîtes de noix spécial hibou pour Hedwige et Coquecigrue. Puis, tandis que Mrs Weasley consultait sa montre toutes les deux minutes, nous poursuivons notre chemin en direction des Farces pour sorciers facétieux, le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et George.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, <em>prévint Mrs Weasley</em>. Alors, on jette juste un coup d'œil et on revient à la voiture. Ça ne doit plus être très loin, voilà le numéro 92... 94...</p><p> </p><p>— Wooah ! <em>s'exclama Ron en se figeant sur place</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nichée entre les façades ternes, masquées d'affiches, des magasins qui l'entouraient, la vitrine de Fred et George attirait l'œil comme un feu d'artifice. Les passants regardaient par-dessus leur épaule et quelques-uns d'entre eux, la mine ébahie, s'étaient arrêtés, fascinés. La vitrine de gauche offrait une éblouissante variété d'objets qui tournaient, éclataient, clignotaient, bondissaient, hurlaient. La vitrine de droite était recouverte d'une immense affiche, de la même couleur violette que celles du ministère mais sur laquelle scintillait en lettres jaunes ;</p><p> </p><p>« Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?</p><p>Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes ! »</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi éclatons de rire. Mrs Weasley contemplait l'affiche, l'air interdit. Elle remuait les lèvres, en prononçant silencieusement le nom ; Pousse-Rikiki.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils vont se faire tuer dans leurs lits ! <em>murmura-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais non ! <em>dit Ron qui riait autant que Harry et moi</em>. C'est très drôle !</p><p> </p><p>Harry et lui entrèrent les premiers dans la boutique. L'endroit était bondé.</p><p> </p><p>— Attention chérie, évite de te prendre des coups dans le ventre… <em>me dit maman, inquiète. </em></p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce et jette un coup d’œil autour de moi, regardant les cartons qui s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond ; il y avait les boîtes à Flemme que les jumeaux avaient mises au point au cours de leur dernière année, inachevée, à Poudlard. Les nougats Néansang se vendaient le mieux ; il n'en restait plus qu'un vieux carton cabossé. Il y avait aussi des boîtes pleines de baguettes farceuses ; la moins chère se transformait en poulet de caoutchouc ou en caleçon quand on la brandissait, la plus coûteuse donnait des coups sur la tête de l'utilisateur sans méfiance. Ailleurs, des caisses débordaient de plumes diverses, depuis le modèle autoencreur jusqu'à la Plume à Réplique Cinglanteven passant par celles munies d'un vérificateur d'orthographe.</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Harry, Hermione et Fred. Ce dernier, la mine réjouie, était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier magenta qui jurait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.</p><p> </p><p>— Salut ! <em>dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Hey, salut la future maman ! <em>s’exclame Fred. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je souris.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil, Hermione ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ton télescope m'a donné un coup de poing, <em>répondit-elle d'un air piteux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, mince, je les avais oubliés, ceux-là, <em>dit Fred</em>. Tiens...</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et le lui tendit. Hermione dévissa précautionneusement le bouchon et découvrit à l'intérieur une épaisse pâte jaune.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu en mets juste un peu et tu n'auras plus rien dans une heure, <em>assura Fred</em>. On a été obligés de trouver un bon effaceur de bleus, vu qu'on teste la plupart de nos produits nous-mêmes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione paraissait inquiète.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est sans danger, hein ?</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que oui, <em>répliqua Fred d'un ton rassurant</em>. Venez les amoureux, je vais vous faire visiter.</p><p> </p><p>Nous laissons Hermione soigner son œil au beurre noir et suivons Fred vers le fond du magasin où se trouvait un présentoir de tours de cartes et de cordes.</p><p> </p><p>— De la magie de Moldus ! <em>dit Fred d'une voix enjouée</em>. Pour les cinglés comme mon père, ceux qui adorent les trucs de Moldus. Ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup mais les ventes sont régulières, ce sont de grandes nouveautés... Ah, voilà George...</p><p> </p><p>Le jumeau de Fred serra énergiquement la main de Harry, et me serra dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé bien Harry, on pensait pas que tu avais tant hâte d’agrandir la famille ! <em>dit-il, amusé.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je lui donne un coup, mi-amusée mi-énervée.</p><p> </p><p>— Aie, aie, d’accord désolé !</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourne vers son jumeau.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu leur fais visiter ? Venez dans l'arrière-boutique, c'est là qu'on gagne vraiment de l'argent- essaye de voler quelque chose, toi, et ça te coûtera beaucoup plus cher que des Gallions! <em>ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant à l'adresse d'un petit garçon qui ôta précipitamment sa main d'un bac portant l'étiquette « Marques des Ténèbres comestibles - elles rendent malade à tous les coups ! »</em></p><p> </p><p>George écarta un rideau à côté des tours de magie moldus et nous découvrons une pièce plus sombre où il y avait moins de monde. Les emballages des produits alignés sur les étagères étaient plus discrets.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes en train de lancer une ligne plus sérieuse, <em>expliqua Fred</em>. C'est drôle, la façon dont ça s'est passé...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n’imaginez pas combien de gens, même parmi ceux qui travaillent au ministère, sont incapables d'exécuter convenablement le charme du Bouclier, <em>dit George</em>. Bien sûr, ils ne vous ont pas eu comme professeur.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est vrai... Au début, on avait pensé que des Chapeaux Boucliers pourraient être amusants. Tu mets ton chapeau, tu défies quelqu'un de te jeter un sort et tu regardes sa tête quand le sort se retourne contre lui. Mais figure-toi que le ministère a acheté cinquante chapeaux pour son personnel ! Et on continue de recevoir des commandes en masse !</p><p> </p><p>— On a donc élargi la gamme et fabriqué des Capes Bouchers, des Gants Boucliers...</p><p> </p><p>— Evidemment, ils ne serviraient pas à grand-chose face à un Sortilège Impardonnable, mais pour des maléfices mineurs ou modérés...</p><p> </p><p>— Ensuite, on s'est dit qu'on devrait se lancer dans la défense contre les forces du Mal d'une manière plus générale, parce que c'est ça qui rapporte, <em>poursuivit George avec enthousiasme</em>. Voilà un truc formidable. Regardez, la poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée, on la fait venir du Pérou. Très commode si tu veux disparaître rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>— Et nos Leurres Explosifs se vendent comme des petits pains. Regarde, <em>dit Fred en montrant d'étranges objets noirs en forme de trompe d'automobile qui essayaient de s'enfuir</em>. Tu en fais tomber un subrepticement, il se met à courir et produit une belle explosion un peu plus loin en t'offrant la diversion dont tu as besoin.</p><p> </p><p>— Pratique, <em>commenta Harry, impressionné</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens, pour toi, <em>dit George qui en prit deux et les lui lança</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds coupés court passa la tête derrière le rideau. Elle aussi portait une robe magenta, l'uniforme de la boutique.</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a un client qui cherche un Chaudron Farceur, Mr et Mr Weasley, <em>annonça-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, Verity, j'arrive, <em>répondit George</em>. Choisissez tout ce que vous voulez, d'accord ? Pour vous, c'est gratuit.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas accepter ! <em>protesta Harry qui avait déjà sorti sa bourse pour payer les Leurres Explosifs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ici, tu ne payes rien, <em>déclara Fred d'un ton ferme en refusant l'or de Harry d'un geste de la main</em>. Et comme Nym a la chance d’être ta future femme, elle aussi ne paie pas !</p><p> </p><p>— Mais...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est toi qui nous as fourni notre mise de fonds, on ne l'a pas oublié, <em>dit George, très sérieux</em>. Tu prends tout ce que tu veux, simplement, n'oublie pas de préciser d'où ça vient si jamais on te le demande.</p><p> </p><p>George repassa de l'autre côté du rideau pour aider à servir les clients et Fred nous ramena dans la partie principale du magasin où nous retrouvons Hermione et Ginny qui continuaient à s'intéresser de près aux sortilèges brevetés de Rêve Éveillé.</p><p> </p><p>— Dites-moi, les filles, est-ce que vous avez vu notre gamme Charme de Sorcière ? <em>demanda Fred</em>. Suivez-moi, mesdemoiselles...</p><p> </p><p>Près de la vitrine étaient exposées des rangées de produits d'un rose violent autour desquels un groupe de filles surexcitées gloussaient d'enthousiasme. Hermione et Ginny restèrent en arrière, l'air réticent. Ginny a le droit à un interrogatoire sur sa vie amoureuse alors que Harry et moi faisons un tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça te fera trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles et une Noise, <em>annonça Fred en examinant les nombreuses boîtes que Ron portait dans les bras</em>. Allonge la monnaie.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis ton frère !</p><p> </p><p>— Et ce sont nos produits que tu essayes de piquer. Trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles, je te fais grâce de la Noise.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai pas trois Gallions, neuf Mornilles !</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, tu remets tout ça où tu l'as pris et ne te trompe pas d'étagères.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laissa tomber plusieurs boîtes, poussa un juron et adressa à Fred un geste grossier de la main, malheureusement surpris par Mrs Weasley qui avait choisi ce moment pour se montrer.</p><p> </p><p>— Si je te vois encore faire ça, je te jette un sort qui te collera les doigts, <em>lança-t-elle sèchement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Maman, je peux avoir un Boursouflet ? <em>demanda aussitôt Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Un quoi ? <em>dit Mrs Weasley, méfiante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils sont tellement mignons...</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley fit un pas de côté pour regarder les Boursouflets, dégageant la vitrine du magasin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, Ron, Harry et moi voyons alors Drago, seul, remonter la rue d'un pas vif. Lorsqu'il passa devant les Farces pour sorciers facétieux, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà loin et nous l’avions perdu de vue.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me demande où est sa mère, <em>dit Harry, les sourcils froncés</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Apparemment, il lui a faussé compagnie, <em>constata Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi ? <em>s'interrogea Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C’est dans des moments comme ça que je regrette de pas pouvoir leur dire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry resta silencieux. Mrs Weasley et Ginny étaient penchées sur les Boursouflets pendant que Mr Weasley examinait avec ravissement un jeu moldu de cartes biseautées. Fred et George s'occupaient de leurs clients et, au-dehors, Hagrid nous tournait le dos, surveillant la rue des deux côtés. Maman faisait, elle, un tour dans la boutique avec un air d’enfant sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Venez vite là-dessous, <em>chuchota Harry en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de son sac</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh... tu crois, Harry? <em>dit Hermione en lançant un regard incertain vers Mrs Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez, viens ! <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle hésita encore un instant puis nous rejoignit sous la cape. Personne ne nous avait vus se volatiliser, tout le monde étant beaucoup trop occupé par la contemplation des étalages.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous faufilons par la porte aussi vite que possible mais lorsque nous arrivons dans la rue, Drago avait réussi à disparaître aussi bien que nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Il allait dans cette direction, <em>murmura Harry à voix très basse pour que Hagrid, qui chantonnait à côté de nous, ne puisse l'entendre</em>. Venez.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous éloignons rapidement, regardant à droite et à gauche, à travers les vitrines et les portes des boutiques, jusqu'au moment où Hermione pointa l'index devant nous.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est lui, là-bas, qui tourne à gauche, non ? <em>chuchota-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas étonnant, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Drago avait jeté un coup d'œil alentour puis avait disparu dans l'allée des Embrumes.</p><p> </p><p>— Vite ou on va le perdre, <em>dit Harry en accélérant le pas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On va voir nos pieds ! <em>s'inquiéta Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant que nous avions grandi, il nous était beaucoup plus difficile de se cacher tous les quatre sous la cape qui nous battait les chevilles.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne fait rien, <em>répliqua Harry avec impatience</em>. Dépêchons-nous !</p><p> </p><p>Mais l'allée des Embrumes, la rue adjacente consacrée à la magie noire, paraissait complètement déserte. Nous regardons à travers chaque vitrine mais aucune des boutiques devant lesquelles nous passons ne semblait avoir de clients. Hermione pinça le bras de mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Aïe!</p><p> </p><p>— Chut ! Regarde ! Il est là ! <em>dit-elle dans un souffle à l'oreille de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions arrivés à la hauteur de Barjow et Beurk, qui proposait un large choix d'articles particulièrement sinistres. Là, au milieu des rayons remplis de crânes et de vieux flacons, se tenait Drago, le dos tourné vers nous, non loin d’une grande armoire noire. A en juger par les mouvements de ses mains, Drago parlait avec animation. Mr Barjow, le propriétaire de la boutique, un homme aux épaules voûtées et aux cheveux huileux, lui faisait face, son visage exprimant un curieux mélange de crainte et de ressentiment.</p><p> </p><p>— Si seulement on pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se racontent ! <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On peut, <em>assura Ron d'un ton surexcité</em>. Attendez... Ah, zut...</p><p> </p><p>Il laissa tomber deux des boîtes qu'il avait gardées dans les bras en essayant d'en ouvrir une plus grande.</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez, des Oreilles à rallonge !</p><p> </p><p>— Fantastique ! <em>dit Hermione tandis que Ron déroulait les longues ficelles couleur chair en les dirigeant vers l'entrée de la boutique</em>. J'espère que la porte n'a pas subi un sort d'Impassibilité...</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>s'exclama Ron d'une voix réjouie</em>. Écoute !</p><p> </p><p>Nous penchons la tête vers l'extrémité des ficelles grâce auxquelles la voix de Drago nous parvenait, claire et forte, comme si nous avions allumé une radio.</p><p> </p><p>— ... vous savez comment la réparer ?</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être, <em>répondit Barjow sur un ton qui laissait deviner une certaine réticence à s'engager</em>. Il faudra que je voie ça. Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas, <em>répondit Drago</em>. Elle doit rester là où elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.</p><p> </p><p>Barjow se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air préoccupé.</p><p> </p><p>— Si je ne la vois pas, je dois dire que ce sera très difficile, peut-être même impossible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ? <em>répliqua Drago avec son habituel mépris</em>. Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'avança vers Barjow et fut alors caché par l'armoire. Nous nous déplaçons légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de le garder dans notre champ de vision mais on ne voyait que Barjow qui semblait terrorisé.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La Marque des Ténèbres ? Je sais qu’il devait l’avoir, pour se faire passer pour un vrai Mangemort.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, <em>menaça Drago</em>, il y aura des représailles. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de ma famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est inutile de...</p><p> </p><p>— J'en jugerai moi-même, <em>coupa Drago</em>. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurai besoin.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous voulez peut-être l'emporter maintenant ?</p><p> </p><p>— Certainement pas, petit homme stupide, de quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue? Ne la vendez pas, c'est tout.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non... monsieur.</p><p> </p><p>Barjow le salua en se penchant si bas qu’il toucha le sol.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas un mot à quiconque, Barjow, y compris à ma mère, d'accord ?</p><p> </p><p>— Naturellement, naturellement, <em>murmura Barjow en s'inclinant à nouveau</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un instant plus tard, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta avec force tandis que Drago sortait de la boutique en paraissant très content de lui. Il passa si près de nous que nous sentons la cape onduler à nouveau autour de nos genoux. A l'intérieur du magasin, Barjow restait figé. Son sourire onctueux avait disparu, il semblait inquiet.</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi parlaient-ils ? <em>murmura Ron en réenroulant les Oreilles à rallonge</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je l'ignore, <em>dit Harry qui réfléchissait</em>. Il veut qu'on lui répare quelque chose... Et il veut qu'on lui mette un objet de côté dans la boutique... Tu as vu ce qu'il montrait du doigt quand il a dit « celle-ci » ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, il était derrière l'armoire...</p><p> </p><p>— Restez ici, tous les trois<em>, chuchota Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu...</p><p> </p><p>Mais elle s'était déjà dégagée de la cape. Elle vérifia sa coiffure dans le reflet de la vitrine puis entra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé, faisant à son tour tinter la clochette. Ron se hâta de dérouler une nouvelle fois les Oreilles à rallonge et nous passa une ficelle chacun.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour. Quel horrible temps, ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? <em>dit Hermione d'un ton allègre à Barjow qui ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Chantonnant d'un air enjoué, elle s'avança parmi le bric-à-brac d'objets exposés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce collier est-il à vendre ? <em>demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, si vous disposez de cinq cents Gallions, <em>répondit froidement Barjow</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh... heu... non, je n'ai pas tout à fait assez, <em>dit Hermione qui fit encore quelques pas</em>. Et cette... charmante petite... heu... tête ?</p><p> </p><p>— Seize Gallions.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, elle est donc à vendre ? Vous ne l'avez pas mise de côté pour... pour quelqu'un ?</p><p> </p><p>Barjow la regarda en plissant les paupières. J’ai l’impression qu'il savait exactement ce qu'Hermione avait en tête. Apparemment, elle aussi s'était sentie démasquée car elle décida soudain d'abandonner toute prudence.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà, en fait, le... heu... garçon qui vient de sortir de chez vous, Drago Malefoy, est un de mes amis et je voudrais lui acheter un cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais s'il a déjà fait mettre un objet de côté, je ne voudrais pas risquer de lui offrir la même chose, alors... heu...</p><p> </p><p>Son histoire ne tenait pas debout, et de toute évidence, Barjow pensait la même chose.</p><p> </p><p>— Dehors, <em>ordonna-t-il sèchement</em>. Sortez d'ici !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter et se précipita vers la porte, Barjow sur ses talons. Lorsque la clochette eut à nouveau retenti, Barjow claqua la porte et accrocha une pancarte qui indiquait « Fermé ».</p><p> </p><p>— Bah, <em>dit Ron, en recouvrant Hermione de la cape</em>. Ça valait la peine d'essayer mais tu as peut-être été un peu trop directe...</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, la prochaine fois, tu me montreras comment on doit s'y prendre, monsieur le maître du Mystère ! <em>répliqua Hermione d'un ton abrupt</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Le club de Slug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les semaines qui suivirent, j’ai découvert tous les inconvénients de la grossesse ; le ventre qui tire, l’humeur qui change toutes les 10 minutes, le fait d’être rapidement essoufflée, la fatigue contente, les jambes lourdes… Je me réveille pratiquement toutes les nuits pour aller aux toilettes et chaque matin j’ai le droit aux nausées matinales.</p><p> </p><p>J’ai aussi pris du ventre, ce qui a fait rire tout le monde lorsque je me suis inquiétée de ne plus entrer dans mon pantalon.</p><p> </p><p>Le temps est passé si vite que je suis maintenant enceinte de 10 semaine, c’est-à-dire 12 semaines aménorrhée ou encore 3 mois.</p><p> </p><p>Ce mercredi, j’ai le droit à l’équivalent d’une échographie chez les Moldus. Pour ça, maman a fait venir une de ses amies de Ste Mangouste. Après m’avoir expliqué ce qu’elle allait faire, elle m’a fait boire une potion et a lancé un sort. Quelques secondes après, c’est un espèce d’hologramme de mon ventre qui est apparu. Harry et moi étions émus aux larmes et avons craqué lorsque pas un mais deux bébés sont apparus !</p><p> </p><p>— Des jumeaux ?! <em>m’exclamais-je, surprise.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Par Merlin… ! <em>s’exclame Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont deux parfaites jumelles ! <em>annonce la femme.</em> Félicitation !</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais avoir deux petites filles ! Je vais avoir deux petites filles ! <em>s’exclame maman plusieurs fois.</em></p><p> </p><p>J’essuie mes yeux et n’entends que d’une oreille lorsque la médicomage me dit que tout va bien et que la suivante sera dans 10 semaines. Madame Pomfresh sera chargée de me surveillée à Poudlard et me donner les potions dont j’aurais besoin.</p><p> </p><p>La veille de la rentrée, Harry nous fait part de sa théorie ; Drago serait devenu un Mangemort. Je ne peux ni nier ni confirmer, puisque je ne suis pas censée savoir et je ne veux pas mentir. Je reste donc silencieuse, essayant de me reposer, une main sur mon ventre rebondie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le bon côté des choses, c’est que j’aurais donné à Harry deux enfants avant de mourir. Le mauvais côté des choses, c’est que je ne serais pas là pour les voir grandir. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dimanche 1<sup>er</sup> Septembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque les voitures du ministère s'arrêtèrent en douceur devant le Terrier, nous étions déjà en place, nos valises bouclées, Pattenrond et Lya chacun bien à l'abri dans leur panier de voyage, Hedwige et Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, ainsi qu'Arnold, le Boursouflet violet de Ginny, installés dans leurs cages respectives.</p><p> </p><p>— Goudebaille, Arry, <em>dit Fleur d'une voix de gorge en l'embrassant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se précipita, plein d'espoir, mais Ginny tendit le pied et il trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long dans la poussière aux pieds de Fleur. Furieux, le teint rouge vif, sa robe parsemée de terre, il s'engouffra dans l'une des voitures sans dire au revoir à personne.</p><p> </p><p>— Et je veux des photos ! <em>s’exclame maman pendant que je monte dans la voiture.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, maman ! <em>dis-je, fatiguée.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ce ne fut pas le sourire de Hagrid qui nous accueillit à la gare de King's Cross, mais les visages lugubres de deux Aurors barbus, vêtus de costumes sombres à la mode des Moldus. Dès que les voitures se furent arrêtées, ils s'avancèrent vers nous et nous accompagnèrent à l'intérieur de la gare, chacun d'un côté, sans prononcer un mot.</p><p> </p><p>— Vite, vite, passez la barrière, <em>dit Mrs Weasley, un peu troublée par l'austère efficacité de nos gardes du corps</em>. Harry ferait mieux d'y aller le premier, avec...</p><p> </p><p>Elle lança un regard interrogateur à l'un des Aurors qui approuva d'un bref signe de tête, saisit Harry par le bras et essaya de l'entraîner vers la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10.</p><p> </p><p>— Je peux marcher tout seul, merci, <em>protesta Harry d'un ton irrité, en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il poussa son chariot à bagages droit sur la barrière compacte, sans prêter attention à son compagnon muet. Je passe ensuite la barrière à mon tour et me retrouve un instant plus tard sur le quai 9 ¾ où le Poudlard Express aux couleurs écarlates vomissait sur la foule un panache de vapeur.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione et les Weasley nous rejoignirent en quelques secondes et, sans demander l'avis de son Auror à la mine sinistre, Harry nous fit signe à Ron, Hermione et moi de le suivre sur le quai, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.</p><p> </p><p>— On ne peut pas, <em>s'excusa Hermione</em>. Ron, Nymeria et moi, nous devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous feriez bien de monter dans le train tout de suite, <em>conseilla Mrs Weasley en consultant sa montre</em>. Il part dans quelques minutes. Bon trimestre, Ron...</p><p> </p><p>— Mr Weasley, je peux vous dire un mot? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, <em>répondit Mr Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il parut légèrement surpris mais suivit néanmoins Harry un peu à l'écart pour qu'on ne les entende pas. Ron, Hermione et moi montons dans le wagon des Préfets et, partout où je vais, les gens nous fixent du regard. Mais alors lorsqu’ils voient mon ventre, ils ont tous une expression choquée.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne chance Nym, ça va être comme ça pour les deux années qui nous restent à Poudlard ! <em>me dit Ron.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je soupir. Nous sommes libérés peu avant midi, et rejoignons Harry qui est avec Neville et Luna.</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais bien que le chariot du déjeuner se dépêche d'arriver, je meurs de faim, <em>dit Ron avec convoitise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se laissa tomber à côté de Harry en se massant le ventre.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, laisse Nymeria se mettre à côté de Harry ! <em>s’exclame Hermione, exaspérée. </em></p><p> </p><p>— C’est rien, Hermione. Harry et moi pouvons être séparés quelques instants, non ? <em>demandais-je, amusée, en m’installant à côté d’elle.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Neville, salut, Luna. Tu sais quoi ? <em>ajouta Ron en se tournant vers Harry</em>. Malefoy ne remplit pas ses obligations de préfet, il reste assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. On l'a remarqué en passant.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se redressa, intéressé.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment a-t-il réagi quand il vous a vus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Comme d'habitude, <em>répondit Ron, indifférent</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il imita le geste grossier de la main que Malefoy leur avait adressé.</p><p> </p><p>— Étonnant de sa part, non ? Enfin, pas ça, <em>précisa-t-il en renouvelant son geste</em>. On se demande pourquoi il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour brutaliser quelques élèves de première année.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je m’installe confortablement et pose automatiquement une main sur mon ventre.</p><p> </p><p>— J’ai hâte d’être à Poudlard pour passer mon temps dans la salle de bain des préfets… <em>soupirais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il préférait peut-être la brigade inquisitoriale, <em>suggéra Hermione</em>. Le travail de préfet doit lui sembler un peu insipide après ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois pas, <em>dit Harry</em>. Je pense qu'il est...</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant qu'il ne puisse développer sa théorie, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit et une fille de troisième année entra, hors d'haleine.</p><p> </p><p>— Je dois apporter ça à Neville Londubat, Nymeria Fawley et à Harry P... Potter, <em>balbutia-t-elle en devenant écarlate lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait à la main trois rouleaux de parchemin attachés avec des rubans violets. Perplexes, Harry, Neville et moi prenons chacun le sien et la fille sortit à reculons du compartiment, d'un pas trébuchant.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’elles ont toutes ?! <em>demandais-je, énervée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je déroule mon parchemin et lit.</p><p> </p><p>« Nymeria ;</p><p>Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation dans le compartiment C. Cordialement,</p><p>Professeur H. E. F. Slughorn. »</p><p> </p><p>— Qui est le professeur Slughorn ? <em>interrogea Neville en regardant sa propre invitation d'un air interdit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Un nouvel enseignant, <em>dit Harry</em>. J'imagine qu'il faut y aller, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Mais pourquoi veut-il que je vienne aussi ? <em>s'inquiéta Neville, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui inflige une retenue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucune idée, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Ecoute, <em>ajouta-t-il</em>, on n'a qu'à mettre la cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, on pourra observer Malefoy au passage et voir ce qu'il fabrique.</p><p> </p><p>Mais l'idée n'était pas réalisable ; les couloirs étaient tellement encombrés d'élèves à l'affût du chariot de friandises qu'il était impossible de s'y déplacer sous la cape d'invisibilité. A regret, Harry la rangea dans son sac.</p><p> </p><p>A peine sortie, je le regrette déjà. Parfois, des élèves se précipitaient hors de leurs compartiments pour examiner Harry de plus près.</p><p> </p><p>— J’en ai déjà assez. Mon état devrait suffire à leur faire comprendre qu’entre toi et moi, c’est du sérieux, non ? <em>demandais-je à mon petit ami en passant.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi, ça m’agace. Mais elles finiront pas comprendre.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous arrivons au compartiment C, nous voyons que nous ne sommes pas les seuls invités, bien qu'à en juger par l'accueil enthousiaste de Slughorn, Harry fût celui qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, mon garçon ! <em>s'exclama-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>En le voyant arriver, Slughorn s'était levé d'un bond et son énorme ventre recouvert de velours semblait remplir tout l'espace resté libre dans le compartiment. Son crâne à la calvitie luisante et sa grosse moustache argentée brillaient à la lumière du soleil avec le même éclat que les boutons dorés de son gilet.</p><p> </p><p>— Quel plaisir de vous voir, quel plaisir ! Et vous, vous devez être Mr Londubat !</p><p> </p><p>Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête, l'air apeuré.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh Miss Fawley, ce qu’on m’a dit est donc vrai ! Félicitation !</p><p> </p><p>Sur un geste de Slughorn, nous nous asseyons aux trois places restées libres, juste à côté de la porte. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres invités. Je reconnais un Serpentard qui était en même année que nous, un garçon noir, grand, avec des pommettes hautes et de longs yeux en amande ; il y avait également deux élèves de septième année que je ne connaissais pas et, écrasée dans un coin, à côté de Slughorn, Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air de très bien savoir comment elle était arrivée là.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous connaissez tout le monde ? <em>demanda Slughorn</em>. Blaise Zabini est en même année que vous, bien sûr...</p><p> </p><p>Zabini ne fît pas le moindre geste montrant qu'il nous connaissait et ne nous adressa même pas un salut. Nous restons tout aussi indifférents. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se détestaient par principe. Et disons que les Serpentard considèrent les Serdaigle comme des intellos coincés.</p><p> </p><p>— Voici Cormac McLaggen. Vous avez peut-être déjà eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer ? Non ?</p><p> </p><p>McLaggen, un garçon massif aux cheveux drus leva une main et nous répondons d'un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— ... Marcus Belby. Je ne sais pas si...</p><p> </p><p>Belby, qui était mince et paraissait nerveux, eut un sourire forcé.</p><p> </p><p>— Et enfin, cette charmante jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait ! <em>acheva Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière son dos, Ginny nous adressa une grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Il m'est bien agréable de vous voir réunis, <em>assura Slughorn d'un ton chaleureux</em>. C'est une occasion pour moi de vous connaître un peu mieux. Tenez, prenez une serviette, j'ai apporté mon propre déjeuner. Le chariot, si mes souvenirs sont bons, est un peu trop riche en Baguettes réglisse et l'appareil digestif d'un pauvre vieil homme a bien du mal à s'en accommoder... Et un vrai bon repas fera du bien à une femme enceinte. Un peu de faisan, Belby ?</p><p> </p><p>Belby sursauta et accepta ce qui semblait être la moitié d'un faisan froid.</p><p> </p><p>— J'étais en train de dire au jeune Marcus que j'avais eu le plaisir de compter parmi mes élèves son oncle Damoclès, <em>nous expliqua Slughorn tout en passant à la ronde un panier de petits pains</em>. Un sorcier exceptionnel, exceptionnel, qui a largement mérité son Ordre de Merlin. Vous voyez souvent votre oncle, Marcus ?</p><p> </p><p>Belby venait malencontreusement d'enfourner un gros morceau de faisan. Dans sa hâte de répondre à Slughorn, il avala trop vite, devint violet et commença d'étouffer.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Anapneo</strong>, <em>dit calmement Slughorn, sa baguette pointée sur Belby dont les voies respiratoires se libérèrent aussitôt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non... non, pas vraiment, <em>répondit Belby dans un hoquet, les yeux ruisselants</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il est très occupé, <em>reprit Slughorn en regardant Belby d'un air interrogateur</em>. Je doute qu'il ait pu inventer la potion Tue-Loup sans y consacrer un travail considérable !</p><p> </p><p>— Je suppose..., <em>dit Belby, qui paraissait avoir peur d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de faisan avant d'être sûr que Slughorn en avait fini avec lui</em>. Heu... mon père et lui ne s'entendent pas très bien, voyez-vous, je ne sais donc pas grand-chose sur...</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix s'éteignit tandis que Slughorn lui souriait avec froideur et se tournait plutôt vers McLaggen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Où est-ce qu’on a atterri ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Et vous, Cormac, <em>lança Slughorn</em>, j'ai appris que vous voyiez souvent votre oncle Tiberius, car figurez-vous que j'ai eu sous les yeux une magnifique photo de vous deux prises lors d'une chasse aux Licheurs, dans le Norfolk, je crois ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui, nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés, ce jour-là, <em>répondit McLaggen</em>. Nous étions avec Bertie Higgs et Rufus Scrimgeour, c'était avant qu'il devienne ministre, bien sûr...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, vous connaissez aussi Bertie et Rufus ? <em>dit Slughorn, rayonnant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il faisait passer à présent parmi ses invités un petit plateau de tartes mais, curieusement, Belby fut oublié.</p><p> </p><p>— A présent, dites-moi...</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde ici semblait avoir été invité en raison de ses liens de parenté avec une personnalité connue ou influente, tout le monde sauf Ginny. Zabini, qui fut interrogé après McLaggen, se révéla être le fils d'une sorcière célèbre pour sa beauté, elle avait été mariée sept fois et chacun de ses maris était mort mystérieusement en lui léguant des montagnes d'or. Vint le tour de Neville ; ce furent dix minutes difficiles.</p><p> </p><p>— Et maintenant, <em>poursuivit Slughorn en changeant lourdement de position sur son siège, avec l'air d'un animateur présentant l'invité vedette de son émission</em>, Harry Potter ! Par où commencer ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine gratté la surface lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été !</p><p> </p><p>Il contempla Harry un moment, comme s'il se trouvait devant un gros morceau de faisan particulièrement succulent puis il reprit ;</p><p> </p><p>— Désormais, on vous appelle « l'Elu » !</p><p> </p><p>Harry ne répondit rien. Belby, McLaggen et Zabini le regardaient tous les trois fixement. Je continue de manger, affamée.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, <em>continua Slughorn en observant attentivement Harry</em>, des rumeurs ont circulé depuis des années... Je me souviens quand... après cette terrible nuit... Lily... James... Mais vous, vous avez survécu. Le bruit a couru alors que vous étiez doté de pouvoirs qui dépassaient de très loin la moyenne...</p><p> </p><p>Zabini eut un petit toussotement qui exprimait sans détour un scepticisme amusé. Une voix furieuse s'éleva aussitôt derrière Slughorn ;</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Zabini, parce que toi, tu as tellement de talent... pour faire le malin...</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, oh ! <em>gloussa Slughorn, très à l'aise, en se retournant vers Ginny qui lançait à Zabini un regard noir par-dessus l'énorme ventre de notre hôte</em>. Soyez très prudent, Blaise ! J'ai vu cette jeune personne exécuter un extraordinaire maléfice de Chauve-Furie au moment où je passais dans son wagon ! A votre place, j'éviterais de la mettre en colère !</p><p> </p><p>Zabini se contenta d'afficher un air méprisant.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi qu'il en soit, <em>reprit Slughorn en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry</em>, il y a eu tant de rumeurs cet été... Bien sûr, on ne sait pas ce qu'on doit en penser, La Gazette a parfois imprimé des inexactitudes, elle a commis des erreurs, mais compte tenu du nombre de témoins, on ne peut guère douter qu'il y ait eu de sérieux troubles au ministère et que vous étiez en plein cœur de l'événement !</p><p> </p><p>Harry approuva d'un signe de tête mais resta silencieux. Slughorn le regarda avec un visage ravi.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous êtes si modeste, si modeste, pas étonnant que Dumbledore vous apprécie tant, donc, vous étiez là-bas? Mais le reste, toutes ces histoires si fantastiques qu'on ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il faut croire, cette fameuse prophétie, par exemple...</p><p> </p><p>— Nous n'avons jamais entendu de prophétie, <em>assura Neville, dont le teint prit une couleur de géranium</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Exact, <em>confirma Ginny, en venant à son secours</em>. Neville et moi, on était là aussi et toutes ces idioties sur « l'Elu » sont une invention de La Gazette, comme d'habitude.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous y étiez aussi ? <em>s'étonna Slughorn, très intéressé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il regarda alternativement Ginny et Neville mais tous deux restèrent muets comme des huîtres devant son sourire qui les encourageait à en dire davantage. Je pose ma fourchette et bois mon verre d’une traite.</p><p> </p><p>— La Gazette ne parle que de ce qui fait vendre. Pourquoi irait-elle dire qu’il y avait d’autres personnes avec Harry ? <em>dis-je, méprisante.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui... bon... il est vrai que La Gazette exagère souvent..., <em>continua Slughorn, un peu déçu</em>. Je me souviens que cette chère Gwenog me disait, je parle de Gwenog Jones, bien sûr, la capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead...</p><p> </p><p>Il se lança dans un long récit. L'après-midi se poursuivit avec d'autres anecdotes concernant des sorciers illustres dont Slughorn avait été le professeur et qui avaient tous été enchantés de se joindre à ce qu'il appelait le « club de Slug » à Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>Fatiguée, je n’arrête pas de bailler, une main sur mon ventre et les yeux à moitié fermés. Enfin, après avoir traversé une nouvelle et longue nappe de brume, le train émergea dans un soleil couchant d'un rouge flamboyant et Slughorn jeta un regard alentour, clignant des yeux à la lumière du crépuscule.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonté divine, le jour tombe déjà ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient allumé les lampes ! Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer, tous. McLaggen, il faudra venir me voir pour que je vous prête ce livre sur les Licheurs. Harry, Nymeria, Blaise, venez donc me dire bonjour de temps en temps. Vous aussi, mademoiselle. Allez-y, maintenant, allez-y !</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu'il passa devant Harry en le poussant pour sortir dans le couloir devenu sombre, Zabini lui jeta un regard féroce que Harry lui rendit avec les intérêts. Ginny, Neville, Harry et moi suivons Zabini en direction de nos compartiments.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis content que ce soit fini, <em>marmonna Neville</em>. Bizarre, ce bonhomme, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, un peu, <em>répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur Zabini</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi je l’aime bien. Je veux dire, si j’ai une insomnie, j’irais lui demander de me raconter une de ses histoires. Effet garanti, <em>dis-je, amusée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mes amis se mettent à rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée là, Ginny ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il m'a vue jeter un maléfice à Zacharias Smith, <em>expliqua Ginny</em>. Tu te souviens, l'imbécile de Poufsouffle qui était dans l'A.D. ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce qui s'était passé au ministère, à la fin, il m'a tellement énervée que je lui ai jeté un sort. Quand Slughorn est arrivé, j'ai cru qu'il allait me donner une retenue mais il a jugé mon maléfice tellement réussi qu'il m'a invitée à déjeuner ! Dingue, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il vaut mieux inviter quelqu'un pour cette raison-là qu'à cause de la célébrité de sa mère, <em>remarqua Harry qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant la nuque de Zabini</em>, ou parce que son oncle...</p><p> </p><p>Il s'interrompit.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous retrouve plus tard tous les trois, <em>dit Harry dans un souffle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la jeta sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu... <em>s'inquiéta Neville</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Plus tard, <em>chuchota Harry, filant derrière Zabini le plus silencieusement possible, bien que le fracas du train rendît une telle précaution quasiment inutile</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A présent les couloirs avaient été désertés par la plupart des élèves qui étaient retournés dans leurs wagons pour mettre leurs robes d'école et rassembler leurs affaires. Ginny retourne à son compartiment et Neville et moi au notre.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous arrivons à Poudlard, habillé de nos robes, je ne vois toujours pas Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t’en fais pas Nymeria, Harry est peut-être déjà sortis.</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, <em>dis-je, pas convaincue.</em></p><p> </p><p>Et je me sépare de mes amis pour me rendre à la table des Serdaigle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Avertissement de Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Harry arrive, le repas avait déjà commencé. Angoissée par son absence, je n’ai presque rien manger. Je pousse alors un bruyant soupir de soulagement en le voyant arriver. Et sur le coup, je ne m’inquiète pas du sang qu’il a sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>Les plats laissent place aux desserts et je prends une grande part de tarte aux fraises et une pomme. Je regarde la table de Serpentard. Sous des rires et des applaudissements tapageurs, Drago était en train de mimer quelqu'un qui se fait fracasser le nez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je comprends mieux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore se leva. Les conversations et les rires qui résonnaient dans la salle s'évanouirent presque aussitôt.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! <em>dit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras largement écartés comme s'il avait voulu étreindre tout le monde à la fois</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je remarque que la main droite de Dumbledore est noircie et cadavérique. Des chuchotements se répandirent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Dumbledore, qui en avait deviné la cause, se contenta de sourire et tira sa manche pourpre et or sur sa main blessée.</p><p> </p><p>— Rien d'inquiétant, <em>assura-t-il d'un ton dégagé</em>. A présent... je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matches. Les candidats devront se signaler de la même manière. Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn se leva, son crâne chauve brillant à la lumière des chandelles, son gros ventre, dans son gilet, plongeant la table dans l'ombre.</p><p> </p><p>— Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.</p><p> </p><p>Le mot « potion » se répéta en écho dans toute la salle, les élèves se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.</p><p> </p><p>— Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, <em>poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix pour couvrir la rumeur</em>, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>s'écria Harry si fort que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bon, finalement Rogue a eu ce qu’il voulait. Le poste de prof de DCFM.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rogue, qui était assis à la droite de Dumbledore, ne se leva pas lorsque son nom fut prononcé. Il se contenta d'un geste nonchalant de la main pour remercier les élèves de Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient, mais il avait une expression triomphale sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. Un brouhaha s'était élevé dans toute la salle à l'annonce que Rogue avait fini par voir réaliser son désir le plus cher. Apparemment indifférent à la sensation qu'il venait de provoquer en annonçant la nouvelle, Dumbledore n'ajouta rien sur les professeurs et attendit quelques secondes qu'un silence total soit revenu avant de poursuivre.</p><p> </p><p>— Autre chose à présent ; comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus.</p><p> </p><p>Le silence devint tendu, pesant, à mesure qu'il parlait. Drago ne regardait pas Dumbledore mais faisait voler sa fourchette devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette magique, comme s'il trouvait les paroles du directeur indignes de son attention.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été, nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection, mais nous devrons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celle des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent, en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis il sourit à nouveau.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !</p><p> </p><p>Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs.</p><p> </p><p>Bien que j’aurais voulu attendre pour sortir, je rempli mon rôle de préfet en guidant les premières années à notre Salle Commune.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois fait, fatiguée et ressentant un terrible mal de dos, je me rends à la Salle Commune des Préfets et prends une bonne douche. Lorsque je ressors et m’installe devant le feu, les mains posées sur mon ventre rebondi, j’entends des pas derrière moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors c’était vrai, <em>dit Drago en lançant un regard mauvais à mon ventre.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je soupir et lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Commence pas. Tu t’en es déjà pris à Harry ce soir, j’ai pas envie qu’on se dispute.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’installe sur l’un des autres fauteuils à côté du mien, tout en continuant de me regarder.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça fait combien de temps ? <em>me demande t-il, dégouté.</em></p><p> </p><p>— 10 semaines. Et oui, j’étais déjà enceinte quand vous avez piquer votre crise chez Madame Guipure, <em>ajoutais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Il m’a cherché.</p><p> </p><p>— « Il m’a cherché », <em>répétais-je en commençant à m’énerver.</em> C’est toi qui as commencé à insulter Hermione, évidemment qu’on n’allait pas rester à ne rien faire. Enfin, moi si parce que dans mon état je voulais pas faire une fausse couche après avoir appris ma grossesse, merci. Mais franchement, Drago, je pensais que ton intégration dans l’Ordre bien qu’elle soit connue seulement par quelques un d’entre nous, t’aurais ouvert les yeux sur ton attitude mais visiblement non !</p><p> </p><p>Je parlais de plus en plus vite et mes mots étaient surtout de plus en plus colérique. Finalement, je me lève et me dirige vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>— En réalité, et je ne comprends toujours pas vraiment, tu ne t’en es jamais réellement pris à moi. Pourquoi ?</p><p> </p><p>Drago, qui était silencieux depuis que j’ai commencé à parler, ouvre finalement la bouche. Sauf que ce n’est plus le fils Malefoy, fier avec un masque d’impassibilité, mais un Drago avec ses émotions à découverts.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon père respecte ta famille surtout à cause de ton père. Mais je crois qu’il avait des vues sur ta mère. Tu es descendante de Serpentard et sang-pure, mon père m’a donc toujours dit de te respecter. Et puis…</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix se fait plus faible.</p><p> </p><p>— Et puis je pensais avoir mes chances avec toi, mais finalement je me suis trompé.</p><p> </p><p>Il se lève et part dans sa chambre. Je reste debout, surprise, interdite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Debut de la 6eme année</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le lendemain matin, Harry, Hermione et Ron me racontent ce qu’Harry a entendu dans le compartiment de Drago. C’est assez tendu car je ne peux rien leur dire. D’ailleurs, avec Drago… disons qu’on ne s’est pas reparlé depuis la veille au soir. Il refuse de m’adresser la parole, et ça me rend vraiment triste...</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Flitwick me donne mon emploi du temps, il a un énorme sourire au visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Toutes mes félicitations Miss Fawley !</p><p> </p><p>J’étais évidemment autorisée à continuer l'étude des sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du Mal, la métamorphose, la botanique, l'arithmancie, les runes anciennes et les potions. Je rejoins donc Hermione au cours de runes de la première période. Puis, nous allons en DCFM.</p><p> </p><p>— Nym et moi, on a plein de devoirs en runes, <em>dit mon amie d'un ton anxieux lorsque Harry et Ron nous ont rejointes</em>. Une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions et il faut encore que je fasse tout ça d'ici mercredi !</p><p> </p><p>— Pas drôle, <em>marmonna Ron en bâillant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Attends un peu, <em>lança-t-elle avec aigreur</em>. Je te parie que Rogue va nous surcharger de travail.</p><p> </p><p>La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et Rogue sortit dans le couloir, son visage cireux toujours encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et graisseux. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur la file d'élèves qui attendaient.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez-y, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>En entrant dans la salle, je remarque que Rogue a déjà imposé sa personnalité à la pièce. Elle était plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, à cause des rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres, et éclairée par des chandelles. De nouvelles images étaient accrochées aux murs : la plupart montraient des gens qui souffraient, exhibant d'horribles blessures ou des parties du corps étrangement déformées. Personne ne dit mot tandis qu'ils s'installaient en regardant ces monstrueuses représentations.</p><p> </p><p>Voyant la place libre, je me précipite pour m’installer à côté de Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres, <em>fit remarquer Rogue qui referma la porte et vint se placer derrière son bureau, face à la classe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laissa aussitôt retomber son exemplaire d’<span class="u">Affronter L'ennemi sans visage</span> dans son sac qu'elle rangea sous sa chaise.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exige une pleine et entière attention.</p><p> </p><p>Ses yeux noirs se promenèrent sur les élèves tournés vers lui, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de plus sur Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours. Bien entendu, ces professeurs ont tous eu leurs propres méthodes et leurs sujets de prédilection. Etant donné la confusion qui en a résulté, je suis surpris que beaucoup d'entre vous aient réussi à décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surpris si vous parveniez tous à travailler suffisamment pour suivre le programme de l'ASPIC, qui sera beaucoup plus avancé.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue quitta son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle, parlant maintenant d'une voix plus basse. Les élèves durent tendre le cou pour ne pas le perdre de vue.</p><p> </p><p>— Les forces du Mal, <em>poursuivit Rogue</em>, sont nombreuses, diverses, toujours changeantes et éternelles. Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, une autre repousse, plus cruelle encore et plus rusée qu'avant. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible.</p><p> </p><p>C'était une chose de reconnaître les forces du Mal comme un ennemi dangereux, une autre d'en parler comme le faisait Rogue, de ce ton caressant, amoureux.</p><p> </p><p>— Vos défenses, <em>continua Rogue, d'une voix un peu plus sonore</em>, doivent par conséquent être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces qu'il vous faut vaincre. Ces images (il en montra quelques-unes en passant devant) donnent une assez bonne idée de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on subit un sortilège Doloris, par exemple (il désigna d'un geste une sorcière qui hurlait de douleur), ou le baiser d'un Détraqueur (un sorcier recroquevillé, le regard vide, effondré contre un mur) ou l'agression d'un Inferius (une masse sanglante gisant sur le sol).</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce qu'on a vu un Inferius, récemment ? <em>demanda Parvati Patil d'une petite voix aiguë</em>. On est sûr qu'il s'en sert ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu recours à des Inferi dans le passé, <em>répondit Rogue</em>, vous seriez donc bien inspirés de supposer qu'il peut à nouveau en faire usage. A présent...</p><p> </p><p>Il passa de l'autre côté de la salle pour revenir à son bureau et les élèves le suivirent des yeux, sa robe sombre virevoltant derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>—  ... j'imagine que vous êtes de complets novices en matière de sortilèges informulés. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ?</p><p> </p><p>La main d'Hermione jaillit aussitôt, et je m’abstiens. J’avais déjà utilisé des informulés par le passé, mais à ce moment-là je faisais semblant de remuer les lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue prit son temps, regardant tous les autres pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'un ton sec, il dit alors :</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien... Miss Granger ?</p><p> </p><p>— Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser, <em>répondit Hermione</em>, ce qui vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Une réponse copiée presque mot pour mot dans <span class="u">Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6</span>, <em>remarqua Rogue d'un air dédaigneux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Drago ricana.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais correcte sur le fond. Oui, ceux qui parviennent à user de magie sans formuler d'incantations bénéficient d'un effet de surprise lorsqu'ils jettent un sort. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains (son regard malveillant s'attarda à nouveau sur Harry) manquent singulièrement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry refusa de baisser les yeux et le fixa d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce que Rogue détourne le sien.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipes de deux. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y. Miss Fawley, j’espère que votre Optimal n’était pas un coup de chance et que vous savez utiliser <strong>Protego</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard se posa sur mon ventre et je lève les yeux au ciel. De plus, Rogue ne le savait pas, mais un an plus tôt, Harry et moi avions appris au moins à la moitié des élèves de la classe (tous ceux qui avaient été membres de l'A.D.) comment exécuter le charme du Bouclier. Aucun d'entre eux, cependant, n'avait jamais jeté ce sort sans prononcer la formule.</p><p> </p><p>Un nombre raisonnable de tricheries s'ensuivirent. Beaucoup d'élèves murmuraient simplement l'incantation au lieu de la lancer à voix haute. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hermione, au bout de dix minutes, parvint sans prononcer un mot à repousser le maléfice de Jambencoton qu'avait marmonné Neville ; un exploit que n'importe quel professeur sensé aurait récompensé de vingt points pour Gryffondor, mais auquel Rogue resta indifférent.</p><p> </p><p>Il passait parmi nous pendant que nous nous exercions, ressemblant plus que jamais à une chauve-souris géante, et s'arrêta devant Harry et Ron pour observer leurs efforts.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, qui devait ensorceler Harry, avait le teint violet et serrait étroitement les lèvres pour résister à la tentation de chuchoter l'incantation. Harry avait levé sa baguette et attendait, tous ses sens en éveil, de repousser un maléfice qui paraissait ne jamais devoir venir.</p><p> </p><p>— Lamentable, Weasley, <em>commenta Rogue au bout d'un moment</em>. Tenez, je vais vous montrer...</p><p> </p><p>Je tourne alors le dos à Pansy, qui avait trouvé la le moyen de s’en prendre à moi en se mettant en duo avec moi pour l’exercice.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue pointa si vite sa baguette sur Harry que celui-ci réagit instinctivement. Oubliant toute idée de sortilège informulé, il s'écria :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Protego</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>Son Charme du Bouclier fut si puissant que Rogue perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur une table. Toute la classe se tourna vers lui et le regarda se redresser, l'air mécontent.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous souvenez-vous que j'avais parlé de sortilèges informulés, Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Harry avec raideur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, monsieur.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler «monsieur», professeur.</p><p> </p><p>Plusieurs élèves, dont Hermione, sursautèrent. Mais derrière Rogue, Ron, Dean, Seamus et moi eurent un sourire approbateur.</p><p> </p><p>— Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau, <em>dit Rogue.</em> Je ne tolère d'impertinences de personne, Potter... pas même lorsqu'elles viennent de L'Elu.</p><p> </p><p>— C'était magnifique, Harry ! <em>s'exclama Ron en pouffant de rire lorsque nous avons quitté la classe un peu plus tard pour aller en récréation</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, <em>déclara Hermione en regardant Ron les sourcils froncés</em>. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Drago s’éloigner avec sa clique, dégoutée de ne pas avoir pu lui parler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J’y arriverais en potions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Il a essayé de me jeter un maléfice au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! <em>fulmina Harry</em>. J'ai suffisamment subi ce genre de choses pendant les leçons d'occlumancie ! Pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas un autre cobaye pour changer ? On se demande à quoi joue Dumbledore en lui confiant les cours de défense ! Vous l'avez entendu parler des forces du Mal ? Il les adore ! Tous ces trucs qu'il a racontés sur ce qui est instable, indestructible...</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien moi, <em>dit Hermione</em>, j'ai pensé qu'il parlait un peu comme toi.</p><p> </p><p>— Comme moi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, quand tu nous expliquais ce qu'on ressent face à Voldemort. Tu nous disais qu'il ne suffit pas de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges, qu'il n'y a plus que le cerveau et les tripes qui comptent - n'était-ce pas ce que Rogue disait aussi ? Que tout est dans le courage et la rapidité d'esprit ?</p><p> </p><p>— Elle marque un point… ! <em>dis-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! Hé, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Jack Sloper, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor de l'année précédente, courait vers lui, un parchemin à la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Pour toi, <em>dit Sloper, hors d'haleine</em>. Écoute, j'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau capitaine. Quand est-ce que tu fais passer les essais ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas encore, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Je te préviendrai.</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord, j'espérais que ce serait pendant le week-end...</p><p> </p><p>Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Laissant Sloper au milieu d'une phrase, il s'éloigna en hâte, accompagné de Ron, d'Hermione et moi, et déroula le message.</p><p> </p><p>« Cher Harry;</p><p>Je voudrais que nous commencions nos leçons particulières samedi prochain. Aie la gentillesse de venir à mon bureau à huit heures du soir. J'espère que tu es content de ton premier jour d'école.</p><p>Bien à toi.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore</p><ol>
<li>S. J'aime beaucoup les Suçacides. »</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>— Il aime les Suçacides ? <em>s'étonna Ron qui avait lu le message par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et paraissait soudain perplexe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est le mot de passe pour la gargouille, à l'entrée de son bureau, <em>répondit Harry à voix basse</em>. Rogue ne va pas être content... Je ne pourrai pas faire sa retenue !</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione Harry et moi passons toute la récréation en spéculations sur ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien lui enseigner. Ron penchait pour des maléfices et des mauvais sorts spectaculaires d'un genre que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ignoreraient. Hermione objecta que de telles pratiques étaient illégales et croyait plutôt que Dumbledore voulait apprendre à Harry des sortilèges défensifs de haut niveau.</p><p> </p><p>Après la récréation, nous partons toutes les deux en cours d'arithmancie tandis que Harry et Ron retournaient dans la salle commune où ils commencèrent leurs devoirs pour Rogue. Ils se révélèrent si complexes qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé lorsque Hermione et moi les rejoignons après le déjeuner où nous avions à nouveau une période de temps libre.</p><p> </p><p>Nous venions de finir quand la cloche sonna pour le cours de potions et nous reprenons aussitôt le chemin familier qui menait aux cachots, dans la salle qui avait été si longtemps celle de Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>A notre arrivée dans le couloir, nous voyons qu'une douzaine d'élèves seulement avaient été admis en classe d'ASPIC.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe et Goyle avaient bien évidemment raté leurs BUSE mais quatre Serpentard avaient réussi à obtenir la note requise, y compris Drago. Il y avait aussi quatre autres Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, Ernie Macmillan. Evidemment, en nous voyant, les regards se posent sur mon ventre puis sur Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, <em>dit Ernie d'un ton solennel en lui tendant la main</em>, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te saluer ce matin, en classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'ai trouvé le cours intéressant mais le charme du Bouclier, bien sûr, c'est un peu du réchauffé pour nous, les vieux briscards de l'A.D... Comment ça va, Ron ? Hermione ? Et toi Nymeria ? Félicitations au fait !</p><p> </p><p>A peine avions-nous eu le temps de répondre « très bien » et « merci » que la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et l'énorme ventre de Slughorn le précéda dans le couloir. Tandis que nous entrions dans la salle en file indienne, sa grosse moustache de morse se retroussa sur un sourire rayonnant et il accueillit Harry, Zabini et moi avec un enthousiasme tout particulier.</p><p> </p><p>Contrairement à l'habitude, le cachot était déjà rempli de vapeurs et d'odeurs bizarres. Je renifle d'un air intéressé en passant devant de grands chaudrons bouillonnants. Les quatre Serpentard s'assirent à une même table, imités par les quatre Serdaigle.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… Je vous laisse, je dois parler à Malefoy, <em>leur murmurais-je en me dirigeant vers les Serpentard après avoir embrassé mon petit-ami.</em></p><p> </p><p>En me voyant approcher, un Serpentard éloigna une chaise pour m’empêcher de m’approcher.</p><p> </p><p>— Laissez-là, <em>ordonne Drago. </em></p><p> </p><p>Surpris, les 3 Serpentard le regardent étrangement. Drago désigna le tabouret éloigné précédemment et l’un d’en eux part le récupérer.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci…</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Drago se décaler et je mets le tabouret à côté de lui avant de m’installer. Je me retrouve donc avec Drago, Nott et Zabini. L’échange avait été observer par tous les autres élèves.</p><p> </p><p>— Voyons, voyons, voyons, <em>commença Slughorn dont la silhouetté massive semblait trembloter derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons</em>. Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire du <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</span>...</p><p> </p><p>— Monsieur ? <em>dit Harry en levant la main</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, mon garçon ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai ni livre, ni balance, ni rien et Ron non plus... Nous n'avions pas prévu de pouvoir suivre vos cours en ASPIC...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah oui, le professeur McGonagall m'en a parlé... ne vous faites pas de souci, mon garçon, pas de souci du tout. Aujourd'hui, vous utiliserez les ingrédients qui se trouvent dans l'armoire et nous pourrons sûrement vous prêter une balance. Nous avons également quelques vieux livres dont vous vous servirez en attendant de les commander chez Fleury et Bott...</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et fouilla un certain temps dans un placard d'où il finit par ressortir deux exemplaires très abîmés du <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</span>, de Libatius Borage, qu'il donna à Harry et à Ron en même temps que deux balances en métal terni.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, maintenant, voyons, <em>reprit Slughorn qui revint devant les élèves et gonfla son torse déjà proéminent, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un instant, je me suis demandé si je ressemblerais à ça dans quelques mois.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-mêmes. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?</p><p> </p><p>Il indiqua le chaudron situé près de ma. Un liquide ressemblait à de l'eau bouillante. Je reconnaissais cette potion pour en avoir déjà utilisé.</p><p> </p><p>Je lève la main avant Hermione et Slughorn m’interroge.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, très bien ! <em>s'exclama Slughorn d'un ton réjoui</em>. A présent, <em>poursuivit-il, en montrant le chaudron proche de la table des Serdaigle</em>, celle-ci est très connue... Elle est également citée dans certaines brochures récemment distribuées par le ministère... Qui peut...</p><p> </p><p>La main d'Hermione fut cette fois la plus rapide.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est du Polynectar, monsieur, <em>dit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’avais moi aussi reconnu la substance semblable à de la boue qui frémissait lentement dans le deuxième chaudron mais n'en voulait pas à Hermione d'avoir répondu la première. Nous avions toute les deux réussi à en préparer lors de notre deuxième année.</p><p> </p><p>— Excellent, excellent ! Maintenant, celle-ci... Oui? <em>dit Slughorn qui parut un peu étonné de voir la main d'Hermione se lever une nouvelle fois</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est de l'Amortentia !</p><p> </p><p>— En effet. Ça paraît presque idiot de poser la question, <em>commenta Slughorn, apparemment très impressionné</em>. Et j'imagine que vous connaissez ses effets ?</p><p> </p><p>— C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde ! <em>expliqua Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout à fait exact ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, <em>ajouta Hermione avec enthousiasme</em>. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et...</p><p> </p><p>Ses joues rosirent un peu et elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase.</p><p> </p><p>— Puis-je savoir votre nom, chère amie ? d<em>emanda Slughorn sans prêter attention à la gêne d'Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione Granger, monsieur.</p><p> </p><p>— Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d'origine moldue.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy se pencha vers Nott et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Tous deux ricanèrent mais Slughorn ne se montra nullement décontenancé. Au contraire, son visage s'illumina et son regard alla d'Hermione à Harry qui était assis à côté d'elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Oho ! « L'une de mes plus proches amies a des parents moldus et c'est la meilleure élève de notre année ! » Je crois deviner que c'est de cette amie-là que vous parliez, Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, monsieur, <em>répondit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger, <em>annonça Slughorn d'un ton cordial</em>. Et dix pour Serdaigle.</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy faisait à peu près la même tête que le jour où Hermione lui avait donné une gifle.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tourna vers Harry un visage radieux et murmura quelque chose que, depuis ma place, je ne pu entendre. De plus, depuis ma grossesse, toutes mes caractéristiques d’Animagus semblaient avoir disparues ce qui été peu supportable.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus puissante des potions qui se trouvent dans cette salle eh, oui, <em>ajouta Slughorn en hochant la tête d'un air grave vers Malefoy et Nott qui affichaient tous deux un sourire sceptique</em>. Quand vous aurez autant que moi l'expérience de la vie, vous ne sous-estimerez pas le pouvoir de l'amour obsessionnel... Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.</p><p> </p><p>— Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci, <em>dit Ernie Macmillan qui montrait un petit chaudron noir posé sur le bureau de Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde.</p><p> </p><p>— Oho, <em>répéta Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ou alors il avait attendu qu'on lui pose la question pour ménager un effet plus théâtral.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une très étrange petite potion qu'on appelle…</p><p> </p><p>Je lève la main d’un coup, manquant d’assommer Nott. Slughorn sembla encore plus surprit.</p><p> </p><p>— Ou Miss Fawley ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est du Félix Felicis, aussi appelé chance liquide. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Toute la classe sembla se redresser. Et Drago venait enfin d'accorder à Slughorn une attention pleine et entière.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfaitement exact, dix points de plus pour Serdaigle. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, Félix Felicis, <em>poursuivit Slughorn</em>. Horriblement difficile à préparer et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès... en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi les gens n'en boivent-ils pas tout le temps, monsieur ? <em>demanda Terry Boot, avide d'en savoir plus.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Parce que si on en prend trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux, <em>répondit Slughorn</em>. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme vous le savez... et elle est hautement toxique en grande quantité. Mais consommée avec modération et très occasionnellement...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous en avez déjà bu, monsieur? <em>demanda Michael Corner avec un grand intérêt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Deux fois, <em>dit Slughorn</em>. Une fois quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans, une autre fois quand j'en avais vingt-sept. Deux cuillerées à soupe au petit déjeuner. Deux jours parfaits dans ma vie.</p><p> </p><p>Son regard se perdit au loin. Qu'il joue la comédie ou pas, l'effet était réussi.</p><p> </p><p>— Et c'est cela, <em>reprit Slughorn, en revenant sur terre</em>, que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin de ce cours.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on percevait chaque bouillonnement, chaque gargouillis, avec une intensité décuplée.</p><p> </p><p>— Un tout petit flacon de Félix Felicis, <em>continua Slughorn en sortant de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de verre munie d'un bouchon, qu'il montra à tout le monde</em>. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, une réussite totale dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que Félix Felicis est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées... les événements sportifs, par exemple, les examens ou les élections. Par conséquent, le gagnant ne devra en faire usage qu'un jour ordinaire... Et vous verrez que ce jour ordinaire se transformera en journée extraordinaire ! Comment s'y prendre pour gagner cette fabuleuse récompense ? <em>poursuivit Slughorn, d'un ton soudain plus animé</em>, eh bien, en allant à la page 10 du <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</span>. Nous avons un peu plus d'une heure devant nous, ce qui devrait vous suffire pour tenter de réaliser à peu près convenablement un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je sais, c'est plus compliqué que tout ce que vous avez essayé jusqu'à présent et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait. Celui ou celle qui aura le mieux réussi, cependant, gagnera le flacon de Félix. Allez-y !</p><p> </p><p>On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser des poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances, mais personne ne prononça le moindre mot. La concentration dans la classe était telle qu'elle en devenait presque palpable.</p><p> </p><p>Drago feuilletait fébrilement son <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</span>. Il n'aurait pu manifester plus clairement son désir de remporter à tout prix cette journée de chance.</p><p> </p><p>Je commence alors à sortir mes ingrédients tout en lançant des regards aux idiots à la même table que moi. Puis, je pose mon regard sur Drago. Devais-je lui parler devant tout ce monde ?</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, je… Je voudrais te parler, lorsque tu auras un moment, <em>murmurais-je en lisant les instructions. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago soupira, puis acquiesce.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans notre salle commune. Ce soir, après le repas.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfait.</p><p> </p><p>Je commence donc à préparer la potion. Drago coupait le plus vite possible des racines de valériane. Tout le monde jetait des coups d'œil aux autres pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient des cours de potions de ne pas pouvoir garder son travail pour soi.</p><p> </p><p>Dix minutes plus tard, la salle était entièrement remplie de vapeurs bleuâtres.</p><p> </p><p>— Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy ?</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn passait devant la table des Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Slughorn sans regarder</em> <em>Malefoy</em>. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort, mais il fallait s'y attendre, la Dragoncelle à son âge...</p><p> </p><p>Et il s'éloigna. C’était évident que Drago aurait voulu bénéficier de la même attention que Harry ou Zabini. Peut-être même espérait-il un traitement de faveur du même genre que celui auquel Rogue l'avait habitué. Mais apparemment, Drago ne devrait se fier qu'à son seul talent pour gagner le flacon de Félix Felicis.</p><p> </p><p>Ma potion venait de prendre la teinte lilas décrite par le manuel. Selon le manuel, je devais maintenant remuer la mixture dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne claire comme de l'eau. Raté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’avais raté une potion.</p><p> </p><p>— Et voilà, le temps est... écoulé ! <em>déclara Slughorn</em>. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !</p><p> </p><p>Il passa lentement entre les tables, examinant les chaudrons. Il s'abstenait de tout commentaire mais reniflait parfois une potion ou la remuait un peu. Enfin, il arriva à la table où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ernie étaient assis. Il eut un sourire navré devant la substance semblable à du goudron que contenait le chaudron de Ron. Il n'accorda aucune attention à la mixture bleu marine d'Ernie, mais salua d'un signe de tête approbateur la potion d'Hermione. Enfin, quand il vit celle de Harry, une expression de ravissement incrédule illumina son visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Le vainqueur incontestable ! <em>s'écria-t-il à la cantonade</em>. Excellent, excellent, Harry ! Navrée Miss Fawley, mais votre petit-ami vient de vous voler la victoire ! Dieu du ciel, il est évident que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère, elle avait le don pour les potions, Lily, sans aucun doute ! Alors, le voilà, il est à vous, un flacon de Félix Felicis, comme promis, et faites-en bon usage !</p><p> </p><p>Harry glissa dans sa poche intérieure la minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide doré. Ron paraissait abasourdi.</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins l’infirmerie pour mon rendez-vous avez Madame Pomfresh, qui tient à s’assurer que ma grossesse se passe bien. Apparemment, les grossesses gémellaires étaient rares chez les sorciers, les risques de fausses couches ou mort en bas âge étant assez élevés. Mais tout était bien pour les jumelles, et j’étais rassurée.</p><p> </p><p>A l'heure du dîner, je me jette presque sur les cuisses de poulet tant j’ai une faim de loup. Puis, je rejoins la Salle Commune des Préfets. Je pars prendre une bonne douche puis m’installe avec un plaid tout doux dans la salle commune pour continuer mes devoirs. A ce moment-là, Drago sort de sa chambre, également en pyjama.</p><p> </p><p>Il s’installe avec ses devoirs sans me lancer un regard. </p><p> </p><p>— Salut. Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Il soupir et me regarde.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?</p><p> </p><p>Je pose ma plume et le regarde.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoute, je… ce n’était pas prévu que je tombe enceinte, d’accord ? C’est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir. Je n’ai plus réussi à me transformer en aigle et j’ai petit à petit commencé à perdre mes avantages. Franchement, tu crois que c’est amusant d’être enceinte, de grossir parce qu’il y a deux vies qui se créent dans mon ventre ? Non. J’ai besoin de soutiens, ok ? Parce que je suis enceinte alors que je n’atteindrais pas mes 19 ans, et parce que j’ai peur, et…</p><p> </p><p>J’essuie rageusement mes larmes qui s’étaient mises à couler. L’expression de Drago s’est adoucie dès que j’ai commencé à parler, ou pleurer, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je prends une profonde respiration pour reprendre où j’en étais. </p><p> </p><p>— Et parce que je suis triste que notre amitié se soit arrêtée à cause d’une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas si c’est lorsque nous avons dansé ensemble au Bal que les choses ont changées. Mais je suis désolée, j’aime Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Il y a un petit silence durant lequel j’essuie mes larmes avec un mouchoir.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est en 3<sup>ème</sup> année que tout a changé, <em>me dit-il</em>. J’avais vu qu’après ce qui était arrivé tu étais marquée. Et je me suis rendu compte que… j’éprouvais quelque chose pour toi quand tu as commencé à sortir avec ce crétin de Finnigan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ça remonte à plus loin que je n’aurais pensé. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Et… concernant le « je n’atteindrais pas mes 19ans » ? <em>me demande t-il, inquiet. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago savait pour ma prophétie, je la lui avais dite lorsque mes nerfs avaient lâché l’année dernière.</p><p> </p><p>— Je m’y suis résignée. Mon seul regret c’est de laisser deux petites filles sans leur mère.</p><p> </p><p>— Deux ? Il y en a vraiment 2 ?</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois ci, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et j’acquiesce.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui. Des jumelles. Ma mère est méga heureuse, je sais qu’elle prendra soins d’elles si… si leurs parents meurent tout les deux.</p><p> </p><p>L’atmosphère devient pesante.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne mourrez pas. Aucun d’entre vous. Ni toi, ni les jumelles, et si le balafré pense une seule fois à vous abandonner, il aura mon poing dans sa face, <em>dit Drago, étrangement déterminé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous échangeons un sourire et, alors, nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien en faisant nos devoirs ensembles. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La main secourable d'Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry m’a révélé avoir réussi la potion car son livre, celui du « Prince de Sang Mêlé » d’après ce qui est annoté. Et pendant les autres cours de potions, cette semaine-là, Harry continua de suivre les instructions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé chaque fois qu'elles différaient de celles de Libatius Borage. Le résultat fut qu'au bout de la quatrième leçon, Slughorn ne tarissait plus d'éloges sur les aptitudes de Harry, affirmant qu'il avait rarement eu un élève aussi doué. En revanche, ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient ravis. Harry leur avait proposé de partager son livre mais Ron avait beaucoup plus de difficultés que lui à déchiffrer les notes manuscrites et ne pouvait sans cesse lui demander de les lire à haute voix, sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Hermione, pour sa part, continuait résolument de s'en tenir à ce qu'elle appelait les « instructions officielles », ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur car elles donnaient de moins bons résultats que celles du Prince.</p><p> </p><p>Pour ma part, j’étais heureuse de mon petit ami réussisse enfin en potion, que ce soit d’une manière légale ou pas.</p><p> </p><p>Drago et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensembles. Et le soir, nous faisions nos devoirs ensembles. Ron, Hermione et Harry savent pour ma mission de l’année dernière mais ils ne savent toujours pas que le Malefoy travail pour l’Ordre. Pour eux, c’était donc devenu normal de nous voir ensemble. Et tout Poudlard a finalement réussi à s’y habituer également. </p><p> </p><p>Le dimanche, lorsque nous nous sommes vus, Harry m’a expliqué que Dumbledore lui montre des souvenirs expliquant ce qui a fait de Tom Jedusor le Voldemort que nous connaissons. Harry a donc vu mon grand-père Morfin. Il parlait Fourchelang comme mon père, et mon arrière-grand-père et tous les Gaunt.</p><p> </p><p>D’ailleurs, mon père était dans le souvenir, encore enfant. Il y avait également Merope, la sœur de Morfin et mère de Ton Jedusor.</p><p> </p><p>Elvis Gaunt n’était pas l’homme le plus aimable du monde, appréciant humilier sa fille devant un inconnu. L’inconnu, un certain Bob Ogden chef de la Brigade de police magique, était venu suite à la violation de la loi des Sorciers par mon grand-père qui a attaqué un Moldu.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, Ton Jesudor Sénior est passé avec sa « Cecilia chérie » et Morfin s’est moqué de Merope en lui disant qu’il ne voudra jamais qu’elle. Et en apprenant que sa fille avait le béguin pour un Moldu, Gaunt s’en ai pris à elle. C’est ainsi que Elvis et Morfin Gaunt se sont retrouvés à Azkaban. 3ans pour Morfin, et 6 mois pour Elvis.</p><p> </p><p>Merope avait surement utilisé un philtre d’amour sur Tom pour pouvoir se marier avec lui et donner naissance à Tom Jr.</p><p> </p><p>J’avais tellement honte d’appartenir à cette famille.</p><p> </p><p>Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, les périodes de temps libre des sixième année n'avaient rien à voir avec les moments de bienheureuse détente que Ron avait imaginés mais devaient plutôt nous servir à venir à bout de l'imposante masse de devoirs qu'on nous donnait. Non seulement il nous fallait étudier comme si nous avions des examens chaque jour mais les cours eux-mêmes exigeaient plus d'attention que jamais. Hermione elle-même avait dû demander à McGonagall une ou deux fois de répéter certaines instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Si incroyable que cela puisse paraître - et au grand dépit d'Hermione -, les potions étaient devenues la matière dans laquelle Harry se montrait le plus brillant, grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé.</p><p> </p><p>Les sortilèges informulés étaient à présent exigés non seulement en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais également en classe de sortilèges et de métamorphose.</p><p> </p><p>Sortir du château pour se rendre dans les serres était un grand soulagement. En cours de botanique, nous avions affaire à des plantes plus dangereuses que jamais mais au moins, nous avions le droit de jurer haut et fort si une Tentacula vénéneuse nous attrapait inopinément par-derrière. Le professeur Chourave avait d’abord été contre ma participation à ses cours à cause de ma condition, mais avait finalement accepter sachant que je savais me débrouiller. Mais après chaque cours, je devais aller voir Pomfresh pour contrôler que tout allait bien.</p><p> </p><p>Conséquence de cette énorme charge de travail, des heures frénétiques passées à pratiquer les sortilèges informulés et mes nombreux rendez-vous médicaux, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi n’avions pas encore trouvé le temps d'aller voir Hagrid. Il ne venait plus prendre ses repas à la table des professeurs, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, et les rares fois où nous l’avions croisé dans un couloir ou dans le parc, il avait mystérieusement ignoré notre présence ou nos saluts.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 14 Septembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut qu'on aille s'expliquer, <em>dit Hermione le samedi suivant en regardant l'immense chaise vide de Hagrid à la table des professeurs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On a les essais de Quidditch, ce matin ! <em>fit remarquer Ron</em>. Et on est censés s'entraîner au sortilège de l'Aguamenti pour Flitwick ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? Comment lui dire qu'on détestait sa stupide matière ?</p><p> </p><p>— On ne la détestait pas ! <em>protesta Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Parle pour toi, <em>répliqua Ron, la mine sombre</em>. Je n'ai pas oublié les Scroutts. Et maintenant, je peux te le dire, on l'a échappé belle. Tu ne l'as pas entendu dans ses grands discours sur son crétin de frère. Si on était restés à ses cours, on aurait fini par apprendre à Graup comment faire un nœud à ses lacets.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne me plaît pas du tout d'être en froid avec Hagrid, <em>dit Hermione qui paraissait bouleversée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On ira le voir après le Quidditch, <em>lui assura Harry</em>. Mais les essais vont peut-être durer toute la matinée, étant donné le nombre de candidats.</p><p> </p><p>Je savais qu’il se sentait un peu inquiet à l'idée d'affronter sa première épreuve au poste de capitaine.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'équipe a tant de succès tout d'un coup.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, Harry, <em>dit Hermione, soudain agacée</em>. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui a du succès, c'est toi ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant et, franchement, jamais aussi attirant.</p><p> </p><p>Ron s'étrangla en avalant un gros morceau de hareng fumé. Hermione le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils savent tous désormais que tu disais la vérité, non ? Le monde de la sorcellerie tout entier a dû reconnaître que tu avais raison quand tu déclarais que Voldemort était de retour, que tu l'avais combattu à deux reprises au cours des deux dernières années et que tu avais réussi à lui échapper les deux fois. Désormais, ils t'appellent l'Élu - alors, tu comprends pourquoi tu fascines les gens ? De plus, tu vas avoir deux enfants avec Nym alors que vous n’avez même pas encore terminé votre scolarité !</p><p> </p><p>Je me sens alors rougir. Il est vrai que maintenant que je suis à ma 12<sup>ème</sup> semaine, c’est-à-dire bientôt la fin de mon troisième mois, j’ai un super ventre et il n’y a plus aucun doute sur mon état. Comme s’il y en avait encore.</p><p> </p><p>— Et puis, il y a eu toute cette persécution du ministère qui essayait de te présenter comme un menteur et un instable. On voit toujours les marques, là où cette horrible bonne femme t'obligeait à écrire avec ton propre sang, mais tu n'as jamais dévié de ton récit pour autant...</p><p> </p><p>— Sur moi aussi, on voit les marques, là où les cerveaux ont enroulé leurs tentacules, au ministère, <em>dit Ron en secouant les bras pour remonter ses manches</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Enfin, le fait que tu aies pris trente centimètres pendant l'été ne gâche rien, <em>conclut Hermione sans prêter attention à Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je souris, amusée.</p><p> </p><p>— Je confirme. Mais, Harry chéri, je reste plus grande que toi ! <em>m’exclamais-je avec un sourire.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry se met à rire et passe un bras autour de moi et pose un bisou sur ma joue.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi aussi, je suis grand, <em>fit observer Ron, en passant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les hiboux postaux arrivèrent, s'engouffrant par les fenêtres aux carreaux tachetés de pluie, éclaboussant tout le monde de gouttes d'eau. La plupart des élèves recevaient davantage de courrier qu'à l'ordinaire. Les parents anxieux avaient hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs enfants et voulaient à leur tour les rassurer en leur écrivant que tout allait bien à la maison.</p><p> </p><p>J’avais, pour ma part, mon habituelle lettre de ma mère avec des crèmes de massages et des lotions.</p><p> </p><p>Harry n'avait eu aucun courrier depuis le début du trimestre. Son seul correspondant régulier était mort, à présent. Il fut donc très surpris de voir Hedwige, blanche comme neige, décrire un grand cercle parmi les hulottes et les chouettes lapones pour atterrir devant lui, un gros paquet rectangulaire accroché à la patte. Un instant plus tard, un paquet identique arriva devant Ron, porté par Coquecigrue, son hibou minuscule et épuisé, qui croulait sous le poids de sa charge.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah ! <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il ouvrit son colis qui contenait un exemplaire tout neuf du <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</span>, envoyé par Fleury et Bott.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>se réjouit Hermione</em>. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir rendre celui qui est couvert de graffiti.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es folle ? <em>protesta Harry</em>. Je le garde ! Regarde, j'y avais pensé...</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit de son sac son vieil exemplaire du manuel et tapota la couverture avec sa baguette en murmurant : « <strong>Dîffindo</strong> ! » La couverture se détacha aussitôt. Il répéta l'opération avec le livre neuf (ce qui scandalisa Hermione), puis intervertit les couvertures sur lesquelles il donna un nouveau coup de baguette en prononçant la formule : « <strong>Reparo</strong> ! »</p><p> </p><p>L'exemplaire du Prince avait à présent l'apparence d'un livre neuf tandis que celui envoyé par Fleury et Bott semblait complètement défraîchi.</p><p> </p><p>— Je rendrai le nouveau à Slughorn. Il ne pourra pas se plaindre, il m'a coûté neuf Gallions.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tu es un génie ! <em>m’exclamais-je avec un grand sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione serra les lèvres, l'air courroucé et réprobateur, mais elle fut distraite par un troisième hibou qui se posa devant elle avec le dernier numéro de La Gazette du sorcier qu'elle se hâta de déplier pour en parcourir la première page.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ? <em>demanda Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il posait la même question chaque fois qu'Hermione ouvrait son journal.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, mais il y a eu de nouvelles attaques de Détraqueurs, <em>répondit-elle</em>. Et une arrestation.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfait, qui ça ? <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Stan Rocade, <em>dit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s'exclama Harry avec un haut-le-corps</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Stanley Rocade, contrôleur du Magicobus, ce moyen de transport très apprécié des sorciers, a été arrêté hier en fin de soirée. On le soupçonne d'avoir mené des activités de Mangemort. A la suite d'une descente de police à son domicile de Clapham, Mr Rocade, 21 ans, a été placé en garde à vue...</p><p> </p><p>— Stan Rocade, un Mangemort ? <em>s'indigna Harry</em>. Certainement pas !</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium ? <em>suggéra Ron, avec bon sens</em>. On ne peut jamais savoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Apparemment pas, <em>dit Hermione qui continuait de lire</em>. L'article raconte qu'il a été arrêté parce qu'on l'avait entendu parler dans un pub des plans secrets des Mangemorts.</p><p> </p><p>Elle releva la tête d'un air songeur.</p><p> </p><p>— S'il avait subi le sortilège de l'Imperium, il ne serait pas allé bavarder de leurs projets dans un pub, j'imagine ?</p><p> </p><p>Je croque dans ma tartine de bon cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— On dirait plutôt qu'il faisait semblant d'en savoir plus que les autres, <em>remarqua Ron</em>. Ce n'est pas ce type qui essayait de séduire une Vélane en prétendant qu'il allait devenir ministre de la Magie ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, c'est lui, <em>dit Harry</em>. Je me demande à quoi ils jouent en prenant Stan au sérieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils veulent sans doute donner l'impression qu'ils font quelque chose, <em>répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés</em>. Les gens sont terrifiés - vous êtes au courant que les parents des sœurs Patil veulent qu'elles reviennent à la maison ? Et Eloïse Midgen est déjà rentrée chez elle. Son père est venu la chercher hier soir.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ! <em>s'écria Ron qui regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds</em>. Mais Poudlard est beaucoup plus sûr que leurs maisons, forcément ! Nous avons des Aurors et tout un tas de sortilèges de protection, et puis on a Dumbledore !</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait en permanence, <em>dit Hermione à voix très basse en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, par-dessus La Gazette</em>. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Sa chaise est restée vide aussi souvent que celle de Hagrid la semaine dernière.</p><p> </p><p>La chaise du directeur était vide, en effet.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle marque un point. Je pense qu'il a quitté l'école pour travailler avec l'Ordre, <em>dis-je à voix basse</em>. Il faut dire... ça paraît grave tout ça, non ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas, je savais qu’on pensait tous à la même chose. Nous avions été les témoins d'une terrible scène la veille, quand on était venu chercher Hannah Abbot au cours de botanique pour lui annoncer que sa mère avait été trouvée morte. Nous n’avions plus revu Hannah depuis.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque nous quittons la table de Gryffondor, cinq minutes plus tard, pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, nous passons devant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Me rappelant ce qu'Hermione avait dit des soeurs Patil dont les parents voulaient les enlever de Poudlard, je ne suis pas surprise de voir les deux amies chuchoter d'un air affligé. En revanche, Parvati donnant soudain un coup de coude à Lavande au moment où nous arrivions à leur hauteur, faisant se retourner Lavande qui adressa un large sourire à Ron, me surprit plus que jamais.</p><p> </p><p>Celui-ci la regarda, cligna des yeux puis sourit à son tour, l'air incertain, sa démarche se transformant instantanément en un pas de parade. Harry et moi résistons à la tentation de rire, échangeant un regard amusé, marchant main dans la main.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, pour sa part, parut froide et distante sur le chemin du stade. Elle marcha en silence sous une petite pluie fraîche et brumeuse et partit chercher une place dans les tribunes sans souhaiter bonne chance à Ron.</p><p> </p><p>J’embrasse mon petit ami avant de m’installer à côté d’Hermione, ma baguette en guise de parapluie.</p><p> </p><p>Les épreuves de sélection occupèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée. On aurait dit que la moitié des élèves de Gryffondor étaient venus s'y présenter, depuis les première année qui se cramponnaient nerveusement aux horribles vieux balais de l'école, jusqu'aux septième année qui dominaient les autres en se donnant des airs intimidants et décontractés. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait un garçon massif aux cheveux drus, Cormac McLaggen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry commença par les tests de base. Il demanda aux candidats de se répartir en groupes de dix et de faire une fois le tour du terrain sur leurs balais. Ce fut une bonne initiative : le premier groupe était composé de première année qui, de toute évidence, n'avaient quasiment jamais volé. Seul un des élèves parvint à rester en l'air plus de quelques secondes et je ne fus pas surprise de le voir s'écraser contre l'un des poteaux de but.</p><p> </p><p>Le deuxième groupe comprenait dix des filles les plus stupides que j’ai jamais rencontrées. Au son coup de sifflet, elles tombèrent en gloussant de rire et en se raccrochant les unes aux autres. Romilda Vane se trouvait parmi elles. Lorsque Harry leur demanda de quitter le terrain, elles s'exécutèrent joyeusement et allèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour lancer des quolibets aux autres.</p><p> </p><p>La tentative du troisième groupe se termina par un carambolage à mi-parcours et la plupart des candidats du quatrième groupe étaient venus sans balais. Le cinquième était composé d'élèves de Poufsouffle.</p><p> </p><p>— S'il y en a d'autres qui ne sont pas de Gryffondor, <em>rugit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement</em>, qu'ils partent tout de suite, s'il vous plaît !</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un moment de silence puis deux petits Serdaigle s'enfuirent du terrain en pouffant de rire.</p><p> </p><p>Après deux heures d'essais, de nombreuses protestations, diverses crises de rage, dont l'une à propos d'un Comète 260 fracassé, et plusieurs dents cassées, Harry avait trouvé trois poursuiveurs : Katie Bell, qui réintégrait son équipe après d'excellents essais, une nouvelle du nom de Demelza Robins, particulièrement douée pour éviter les Cognards, et Ginny Weasley, qui était de très loin la meilleure en vol et avait en plus marqué dix-sept buts. Harry semblait très content de son choix, mais il s'était cassé la voix en hurlant contre les nombreux contestataires et devait à présent livrer une bataille similaire face aux batteurs refusés.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma décision est irrévocable et si vous ne libérez pas le terrain pour laisser jouer les gardiens, je vous jette un sort, <em>hurla-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Aucun des batteurs qu'il avait choisis n'avait l'ancien panache de Fred et de George : Jimmy Peakes, un élève de troisième année, petit mais bien bâti, avait réussi à faire une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur l'occiput de Harry avec un Cognard férocement expédié ; l'autre, Ritchie Coote, paraissait un peu maigrichon mais visait très bien. Ils rejoignirent Katie, Demelza et Ginny dans les tribunes pour assister à la sélection de leur dernier coéquipier.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les candidats refusés et de nombreux élèves venus assister à la séance après un long petit déjeuner s'étaient joints à la foule déjà présente et les tribunes étaient plus remplies que jamais. Chaque fois qu'un gardien prenait sa place devant les buts, les spectateurs l'acclamaient ou le conspuaient en proportions égales. Ron avait toujours le trac. Le fait d'avoir gagné la finale le trimestre précédent ne l’avait pas guéri : son visage avait pris une délicate teinte verdâtre.</p><p> </p><p>Aucun des cinq premiers candidats ne parvint à bloquer plus de deux tirs chacun. Cormac McLaggen arrêta quatre penalties sur cinq. Au dernier, toutefois, il se précipita dans la mauvaise direction. La foule des spectateurs éclata de rire, le siffla, et McLaggen revint au sol les dents serrées.</p><p> </p><p>Ron semblait près de s'évanouir lorsqu'il enfourcha son Brossdur 11.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne chance ! <em>s'écria une voix dans les tribunes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On dirait que Brown en pince pour Ron !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ron arrêta un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq penalties d'affilée. Enchanté, Harry se tourna vers McLaggen pour lui annoncer que, malheureusement, Ron l'avait battu. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec le visage écarlate de McLaggen et recula aussitôt d'un pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Sa sœur n'a pas vraiment essayé de lui mettre un but, <em>dit McLaggen d'une voix menaçante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Une veine palpitait à sa tempe.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle lui a offert un coup facile.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu plaisantes, <em>répliqua froidement Harry</em>. C'est celui qu'il a failli rater.</p><p> </p><p>McLaggen s'avança vers Harry qui, cette fois, ne bougea pas. Moi, en revanche, je me lève et les rejoins sous les protestations d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Donne-moi une autre chance.</p><p> </p><p>Je me mets à côté de mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Tu as eu ton tour. Tu as bloqué quatre tirs et Ron cinq. Ron sera gardien, il a gagné à la loyale. Et maintenant, dégage.</p><p> </p><p>McLaggen se contenta de faire une horrible grimace et s'en alla à grands pas, marmonnant ce qui semblait des menaces.</p><p> </p><p>— Je l’aime pas, lui… <em>marmonnais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Moi non plus, <em>me murmure t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry se retourna face à sa nouvelle équipe qui le regardait, le visage rayonnant.</p><p> </p><p>— Bravo, <em>dit-il d'une voix rauque</em>. Vous avez très bien joué...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as été brillant, Ron !</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois, c'était Hermione qui descendait des tribunes en courant vers nous. Lavande quitta le terrain bras dessus bras dessous avec Parvati, l'air plutôt grognon. Ron paraissait extrêmement content de lui et encore plus grand que d'habitude lorsqu'il adressa un sourire à toute l'équipe et à Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir fixé la date de leur première séance d'entraînement au jeudi suivant, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi prenons congé des autres joueurs et se dirigeons vers la cabane de Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>Un soleil humide essayait à présent de percer les nuages. La bruine avait enfin cessé.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à arrêter le quatrième penalty, <em>disait Ron d'un ton joyeux</em>. Le tir de Demelza était dur à bloquer, vous avez vu, elle a donné de l'effet...</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, oui, tu as été magnifique, <em>assura Hermione, amusée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— De, toute façon, j'étais meilleur que McLaggen, <em>poursuivit Ron d'un ton avantageux</em>. Vous l'avez vu foncer dans la mauvaise direction au cinquième tir ? On aurait dit qu'il avait subi un sortilège de Confusion...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Parce que c’est le cas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>J’échange un regard avec mon amie, dont le teint prit une couleur rose vif. Ron, lui, ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à décrire amoureusement la façon dont il avait arrêté chacun des autres penalties.</p><p> </p><p>Buck, le grand hippogriffe aux ailes grises, était attaché à l'entrée de la cabane de Hagrid. En les voyant arriver, il fit claquer son bec tranchant comme un rasoir et tourna vers nous son énorme tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon Dieu, <em>dit Hermione, mal à l'aise</em>. Il fait toujours un peu peur, vous ne trouvez pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Arrête, tu es montée sur lui, non ? <em>lui rappela Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s'avança et s'inclina profondément devant l'hippogriffe sans le quitter des yeux et sans ciller. Quelques instants plus tard, Buck s'inclina à son tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment vas-tu ? <em>lui demanda Harry à voix basse en s'approchant de lui pour caresser les plumes de sa tête</em>. Il te manque ? Mais tu es bien, ici, avec Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Hé ! <em>dit une voix sonore</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid venait d'apparaître à l'angle de sa cabane, portant un grand tablier à fleurs et un sac de pommes de terre. Crockdur, son énorme molosse, marchait à côté de lui. Crockdur lança un aboiement tonitruant et bondit en avant.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecartez-vous ! Il va vous mordre les doigts ! Ah, c'est vous.</p><p> </p><p>Crockdur sauta autour de Ron et d'Hermione en essayant de leur lécher les oreilles. Puis, bien heureusement, il se contente seulement de frotter sa tête contre ma jambe. Hagrid s'arrêta et nous regarda pendant une fraction de seconde, puis tourna les talons et rentra dans sa cabane en claquant la porte derrière lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, non ! <em>s'exclama Hermione, catastrophée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'inquiète pas, <em>dit Harry, la mine résolue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'approcha et cogna vigoureusement à la porte.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid ! Ouvrez, nous voulons vous parler !</p><p> </p><p>Il n'y eut pas de réponse.</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous n'ouvrez pas, nous faisons sauter la porte ! <em>s'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Harry ! <em>protesta Hermione, choquée</em>. Tu ne peux quand même pas...</p><p> </p><p>— Si, je peux ! Reculez-vous...</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Hagrid apparut en lui lançant de toute sa hauteur un regard noir. Malgré son tablier à fleurs, il paraissait singulièrement impressionnant.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis professeur, <em>rugit-il</em>. Professeur, Potter ! Comment osez-vous menacer de faire sauter ma porte ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis désolé, monsieur, <em>répondit Harry, en insistant sur le dernier mot tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de sa robe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid parut stupéfait.</p><p> </p><p>— Depuis quand m'appelles-tu « monsieur » ?</p><p> </p><p>— Depuis quand m'appelez-vous « Potter» et depuis quand me vouvoyez-vous ?</p><p> </p><p>Je souris, amusée.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, très spirituel, <em>grogna Hagrid</em>, très amusant. C'est toi qui as le dernier mot, pas vrai ? Très bien, entrez donc, bande de petits ingrats...</p><p> </p><p>Bougonnant d'un air sombre, il recula pour les laisser passer. Hermione, effrayée, se précipita derrière Harry. Je rentre à la suite, une main sur mon ventre et une dans le creux de mon dos. Je suis d’ailleurs la première à m’asseoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ? <em>dit Hagrid d'un ton grincheux lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione se furent assis autour de l'immense table de bois</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Crockdur posa aussitôt sa tête sur le genou de Harry et se mit à baver sur sa robe.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous faites du souci pour moi ? Vous croyez que je me sens seul, peut-être ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pas du tout, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. On voulait vous voir, tout simplement.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous nous avez manqué, <em>ajouta Hermione, tremblante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous ai manqué, ah oui ? <em>dit Hagrid dans un grognement</em>. Tiens donc.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'affaira, le pas lourd, préparant du thé dans son énorme bouilloire de cuivre sans cesser de marmonner. Enfin il posa violemment devant nous quatre chopes de la taille d'un seau, remplies d'un thé couleur acajou, et une assiette de gâteaux en forme de rochers qu'il avait confectionnés lui-même.</p><p> </p><p>Harry était visiblement si affamé qu'il était même prêt à goûter aux pâtisseries de Hagrid puisqu’il en prit un tout de suite.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid, <em>reprit timidement Hermione lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir avec nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit à éplucher des pommes de terre avec des gestes brutaux, comme si chacun des tubercules l'avait gravement offensé.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous savez, on aurait bien voulu continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.</p><p> </p><p>A nouveau, Hagrid poussa un grognement en soufflant par le nez d'un air dédaigneux. Je pense même avoir vu quelque chose tomber de ses narines sur les pommes de terre.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est vrai ! <em>affirma Hermione</em>. Mais on n'arrivait pas à les faire tenir dans notre emploi du temps.</p><p> </p><p>— Tiens donc, <em>répéta Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je me sens mal à l’aise, étant la seule des quatre à ne pas avoir étudier le SCM.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut alors un étrange bruit de succion et tous quatre se retournons : Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri et Ron, bondissant de sa chaise, courut autour de la table pour s'éloigner le plus possible du grand tonneau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et que nous venions tout juste de remarquer. Le tonneau était rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des vers de trente centimètres de long, visqueux, blanchâtres, grouillants.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hagrid ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air intéressé plutôt que dégoûté mais posa quand même son gâteau sur la table. Pour ma part, je ne retiens pas ma grimace de dégout et je me lève pour décaler ma chaise le plus loin de cette chose avant de me rasseoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, simplement des asticots géants, <em>répondit Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et quand ils grandissent, ils se transforment en…, <em>dit Ron avec appréhension</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils se transforment en rien du tout. Ils me servent à nourrir Aragog.</p><p> </p><p>Et tout à coup, il fondit en larmes.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid ! <em>m’exclamais-je en même temps qu’Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se leva d'un bond, se hâta de contourner la table en choisissant le côté le plus long pour éviter le tonneau d'asticots et passa un bras autour des épaules de Hagrid secoué de sanglots.</p><p> </p><p>— Que se passe-t-il ?</p><p> </p><p>— C'est... lui..., <em>balbutia Hagrid, ses yeux d'un noir de scarabée ruisselant de larmes tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec son tablier</em>. C'est... Aragog... Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir... Il est tombé malade cet été et ça ne va pas mieux... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si... S'il... Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps...</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tapota l'épaule de Hagrid en paraissant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Parmi toutes ses passions pour les monstres, la plus incompréhensible était sans doute celle-ci : Aragog, la gigantesque araignée parlante, qui vivait au cœur de la Forêt interdite et à laquelle Ron et Harry avaient échappé de justesse quatre ans auparavant.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose? <em>demanda Hermione sans prêter attention aux grimaces et aux hochements de tête frénétiques de Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois pas, Hermione, <em>sanglota Hagrid en essayant de contenir le flot de ses larmes</em>. Tu sais, le reste de la tribu... la famille d'Aragog... ils deviennent un peu bizarres maintenant qu'il est malade... un peu agités...</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je crois qu'on avait déjà remarqué cet aspect de leur personnalité, <em>dit Ron à mi-voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi de s'approcher d'eux en ce moment, <em>conclut Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se moucha bruyamment dans son tablier et releva la tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé, Hermione... Ça me touche beaucoup...</p><p> </p><p>L'atmosphère se détendit considérablement car même si Harry, Ron et moi n'avions manifesté aucune envie d'apporter des asticots géants à une monstrueuse araignée sanguinaire, Hagrid semblait considérer comme allant de soi que nous aurions été ravis de le faire. Il redevint alors tel qu'il était d'habitude.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, j'ai toujours su que vous n'arriveriez pas à me glisser dans votre emploi du temps, <em>lança-t-il d'un ton bourru en nous versant une nouvelle tasse de thé</em>. Même si vous aviez demandé des Retourneurs de Temps.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'aurait pas été possible, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Nous avons réduit en miettes tout le stock du ministère lorsque nous étions là-bas cet été. C'était même dans La Gazette du sorcier.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez jamais pu y arriver, <em>déclara Hagrid</em>. Je suis désolé d'avoir été... vous comprenez... Je m'inquiète pour Aragog... et je me suis demandé... si jamais c'était le professeur Gobe-Planche qui vous avait donné les cours...</p><p> </p><p>Mes trois amis affirmèrent aussitôt, d'un ton catégorique et en toute mauvaise foi, que le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui avait remplacé Hagrid de temps à autre, était une épouvantable enseignante. Le résultat fut que Hagrid paraissait d'excellente humeur lorsque nous priment congé de lui à la tombée du jour.</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis affamé, <em>dit Harry tandis que nous traversions à la hâte le parc sombre et désert après que la porte de la cabane se fut refermée derrière nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et moi épuisée. J’ai mal partout, aussi, <em>me plaignais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— M’en parlez pas, j'ai ma retenue avec Rogue, ce soir. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup le temps de dîner, et qui sait à quelle heure il me libérera...</p><p> </p><p>A notre retour dans le château, nous apercevons Cormac McLaggen qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour passer les portes. A la première tentative, il s'était cogné et avait rebondi contre le chambranle. Ron éclata d'un grand rire réjoui et lui emboîta le pas mais Harry retint Hermione par le bras.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>demanda Hermione, sur la défensive</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu veux mon avis, <em>dit Harry à voix basse</em>, McLaggen a l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège de Confusion. Et il se trouvait juste en face de l'endroit où tu étais assise dans les tribunes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rougit.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je lui ai jeté un sort, <em>murmura-t-elle</em>. Mais tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de Ron et de Ginny ! Il a un caractère épouvantable, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a raté son coup. Tu n'aurais pas voulu de quelqu'un comme ça dans ton équipe.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>reconnut Harry</em>. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu malhonnête, Hermione ? Tu es préfète, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, tais-toi, <em>répliqua-t-elle sèchement en voyant son sourire railleur</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les trois ? <em>demanda Ron qui était réapparu à l'entrée de la Grande Salle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Rien, <em>répondons-nous d'une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et nous nous hâtons de le suivre à l'intérieur. Une odeur de rosbif réveilla douloureusement ma faim de Harry mais à peine avions-nous fait trois pas que le professeur Slughorn surgit devant nous et nous barra le chemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, Harry, l'homme que je cherchais ! <em>s'exclama-t-il avec cordialité</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il tortilla les coins de sa moustache et gonfla son énorme ventre.</p><p> </p><p>— J'espérais vous voir avant le dîner ! Que diriez-vous de venir plutôt souper dans mes appartements ? Je donne une petite soirée qui réunira quelques gloires montantes. McLaggen sera là, ainsi que Zabini, nous aurons aussi la charmante Melinda Bobbin - je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez? Sa famille possède une vaste chaîne d'apothicaires - et, bien entendu, j'espère de tout cœur que Miss Granger m'honorera également de sa présence. Miss Fawley, vous êtes également la bienvenue évidemment !</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn s'inclina légèrement devant Hermione, puis moi. C'était comme si Ron n'avait pas été là. Slughorn ne lui accorda pas même un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas venir, professeur, <em>répondit aussitôt Harry</em>. J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, quel dommage ! <em>se désola Slughorn, les traits de son visage s'affaissant d'une manière comique</em>. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je comptais sur vous, Harry ! Il va falloir que j'en dise un mot à Severus pour lui expliquer la situation. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à le convaincre de reporter votre retenue à un autre jour. Je vous verrai donc tous les trois un peu plus tard !</p><p> </p><p>Et il repartit d'un air affairé.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'a aucune chance de faire changer Rogue d'avis, <em>dit Harry dès que Slughorn se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre</em>. Cette retenue a déjà été reportée une fois. Rogue l'a accepté pour Dumbledore mais il n'y consentira pour personne d'autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Et je suis épuisée… <em>marmonnais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione nous regarde.</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais bien que vous puissiez venir, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule ! <em>dit Hermione, anxieuse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je savais qu'elle pensait à McLaggen.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne crois pas que tu seras seule. Ginny aura sans doute été invitée, <em>lança sèchement Ron qui ne semblait pas s'accommoder facilement d'avoir été ignoré par Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et c’est à ce moment que nos nous séparons. Je vais manger à la table de Serdaigle puis je rentre à la Salle Commune des préfets où je trouve un journal sur la table ouvert à une page. Je le regarde, curieuse. C’est un article sur le père de Ron ayant perquisitionné chez Drago.</p><p> </p><p>« Cette deuxième perquisition au domicile du Mangemort ne semble pas avoir donné de résultat. Arthur Weasley du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, a déclaré que son équipe avait agi sur la foi d'un renseignement fourni par une source confidentielle. »</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir et part prendre une bonne douche avant de regretter de ne pas avoir deux mains supplémentaires pour masser mon dos. En revanche, je me passe de la crème sur mon ventre rond, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la vie qui s’y créait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Argent et opale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Où se trouvait Dumbledore et que faisait-il ? Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, nous ne l’apercevons que deux fois. Il se montrait rarement aux repas. Dumbledore avait-il oublié les leçons qu'il était censé donner à Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>La date de notre première excursion à Pré-au-Lard avait été fixée à la mi-octobre.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 12 Octobre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’est sans conviction que je me lève pour me préparer à la sortie. J’ai mal partout et je suis épuisée. Et en plus, le temps n’est pas au beau fixe, avec ce vent et la neige fondue.</p><p> </p><p>Je rejoins Harry, Ron et Hermione au petit déjeuné, habillée d’une bonne grosse cape chaude, d’un pull et de bottes de neige.</p><p> </p><p>Harry avait déjà exécuté quelques-uns de ces sorts mis au point par le Prince. L'un d'eux faisait pousser les ongles des doigts de pied à une vitesse alarmante (il l'avait essayé sur Crabbe, en le croisant dans un couloir, avec des résultats très divertissants) ; un autre collait la langue au palais (il s'était attiré des applaudissements unanimes après s'en être servi deux fois contre un Argus Rusard sans méfiance) ; mais le plus utile de tous était sans doute <strong>Assurdiato</strong>, un maléfice déclenchant dans les oreilles de quiconque se trouvait à proximité un bourdonnement dont il était impossible d'identifier l'origine, ce qui permettait de tenir de longues conversations en classe sans être entendu de ses voisins.</p><p> </p><p>La seule personne à ne pas trouver ces sortilèges amusants était Hermione qui affichait une expression de franche réprobation chaque fois que Harry y avait recours et refusait de lui parler quand il soumettait quelqu'un à l'<strong>Assurdiato</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>J’éclate de rire lorsque Ron nous raconte que Harry l’a fait léviter.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, il y a eu un autre éclair et je suis retombé sur le lit ! <em>dit-il d'un air ravi en prenant des saucisses</em>.</p><p> </p><p>L'anecdote n'avait pas arraché le moindre sourire à Hermione qui regardait à présent Harry avec une réprobation glaciale.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sortilège ne viendrait-il pas, par hasard, de ton livre de potions ? <em>interrogea-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu tires toujours des conclusions hâtives...</p><p> </p><p>— Oui ou non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, et alors ?</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, tu as pris le risque d'essayer une incantation inconnue, écrite à la main, pour voir ce qui se passerait ?</p><p> </p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel en reprenant à manger.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'elle soit écrite à la main ? <em>demanda Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Parce qu'elle n'est sans doute pas approuvée par le ministère de la Magie, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Et aussi, <em>ajouta-t-elle en nous voyant Harry, Ron et moi lever les yeux au ciel</em>, parce que je commence à penser que ce fameux Prince était un peu louche.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron se récrièrent aussitôt :</p><p> </p><p>— On a bien rigolé ! <em>protesta Ron, occupé à vider une bouteille de ketchup sur ses saucisses</em>. Rigolé, Hermione, c'est tout !</p><p> </p><p>— En suspendant les gens par une cheville ? <em>dit Hermione</em>. Qui peut bien consacrer son temps et son énergie à inventer des sortilèges comme ça ?</p><p> </p><p>— Fred et George, <em>répondit Ron en haussant les épaules</em>. C'est tout à fait leur genre. Et, heu...</p><p> </p><p>— Mon père, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Harry, surprise.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon père jetait ce sort, <em>avoua Harry</em>. Je... C'est Lupin qui me l'a dit.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être que ton père l'utilisait, Harry, <em>reprit Hermione</em>, mais il n'est pas le seul. Nous avons vu toute une bande s'en servir, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Suspendre les gens dans le vide. Les promener dans les airs, quand ils sont endormis, sans défense.</p><p> </p><p>Harry la regarda fixement.</p><p> </p><p><em>Les Mangemorts à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'était différent, <em>assura-t-il avec vigueur</em>. Ils en faisaient un mauvais usage.</p><p> </p><p>Je prends la relève.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry et son père voulaient simplement rire un bon coup, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'aimes pas le Prince, <em>ajouta Harry en pointant une saucisse sur Hermione d'un air sévère</em>, parce qu'il est meilleur que toi en potions.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça n'a rien à voir ! <em>répliqua Hermione, les joues rougissantes</em>. Je pense simplement qu'il est totalement irresponsable de se mettre à jeter des sorts sans même connaître leurs effets, et arrête de parler du Prince comme si c'était son titre. Il s'agit sûrement d'un stupide surnom et à mon avis, il ne devait pas être très fréquentable !</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça, <em>dit Harry avec fougue</em>. S'il avait été un apprenti Mangemort, il ne se serait pas vanté d'être de sang-mêlé, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p> </p><p>— Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas tous être des sang-pur, il ne reste pas assez de sorciers qui aient le sang pur, <em>répliqua Hermione avec obstination</em>. Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux sont des sang-mêlé qui se font passer pour purs. Ils ne haïssent que ceux qui viennent de familles moldues, ils seraient ravis que Ron et toi vous alliez les rejoindre. Et surtout toi, Nymeria.</p><p> </p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils ne m'accepteraient jamais comme Mangemort, <em>s'indigna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un morceau de saucisse planté au bout de la fourchette qu'il brandissait vers Hermione s'envola soudain et atterrit sur la tête d'Ernie Macmillan.</p><p> </p><p>— Tous les membres de ma famille sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang ! Pour les Mangemorts, c'est aussi grave que d'être né chez les Moldus !</p><p> </p><p>— En revanche, ils seraient ravis de m'avoir parmi eux, <em>dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique</em>. Nous pourrions être les meilleurs amis du monde s'ils n'essayaient pas tout le temps de m'assassiner.</p><p> </p><p>Ron éclata de rire. Hermione elle-même consentit à sourire puis nous sommes distraits par l'arrivée de Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>— Hé, Harry, je dois te donner ça.</p><p> </p><p>Il s'agissait d'un rouleau de parchemin portant le nom de Harry, tracé d'une écriture fine et penchée qui était familière.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Ginny... C'est le prochain cours de Dumbledore ! <em>nous annonça-t-il à Ron, à Hermione et à moi en déroulant le parchemin qu'il parcourut rapidement</em>. Lundi soir !</p><p> </p><p>Il était visiblement léger et heureux.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny ? <em>demandais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J'y vais avec Dean... On se verra peut-être là-bas, <em>répondit-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle s'éloigna en nous adressant un signe de la main.</p><p> </p><p>Comme d'habitude, Rusard se tenait devant les portes de chêne de l'entrée, vérifiant les noms des élèves qui avaient l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. L'opération prit encore plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire car Rusard faisait passer tout le monde trois fois de suite au Capteur de Dissimulation.</p><p> </p><p>— Quelle importance si on cache des objets interdits puisqu'on les emporte DEHORS ? <em>demanda Ron qui regardait avec appréhension la forme longue et fine du capteur</em>. C'est ce qu'on rapporte A L'INTÉRIEUR qu'il faut contrôler.</p><p> </p><p>Son impertinence lui valut quelques coups de capteur supplémentaires et il grimaçait encore lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le vent et la neige fondue.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, dit toi qu’il pense que mon ventre est un faux et que j’y cache des trucs… <em>marmonnais-je, agacée.</em></p><p> </p><p>Le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ne fut pas très agréable. Je tenais la main d’Harry et l’autre était sur mon ventre. Sur la route qui menait au village, les élèves avançaient pliés en deux pour affronter le vent glacé.</p><p> </p><p>— J’aurais dû rester à Poudlard prendre un bon bain chaud, <em>regrettais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quand nous arrivons enfin et que nous voyons le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko condamné par des planches, nous avons la confirmation que cette sortie ne serait décidément pas très drôle. D'une main protégée par un gant épais, Ron montra Honeydukes qui, par bonheur, était ouvert.</p><p> </p><p>Vacillant sous le vent, nous nous engouffrons à sa suite dans le magasin bondé.</p><p> </p><p>— Dieu merci, <em>dit Ron qui frissonna tandis qu'une atmosphère chaude aux senteurs de caramel les enveloppait soudain</em>. On n'a qu'à rester là tout l'après-midi.</p><p> </p><p>J’eut soudainement envie de plûmes en sucres, chocolat et caramel.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, mon garçon ! <em>s'exclama derrière nous une voix de stentor</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, <em>marmonna Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Derrière nous se trouvait Slughorn. Coiffé d'un énorme bonnet de fourrure, vêtu d'un pardessus au col de fourrure assorti, il serrait contre lui un grand sac d'ananas confits et occupait à lui seul un bon quart de la boutique.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, cela fait trois fois maintenant que vous manquez mes petits soupers ! <em>dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur la poitrine</em>. Ça ne va pas du tout, mon garçon, je suis bien décidé à vous avoir à ma table ! Miss Granger et Miss Fawley adorent mes soirées, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Hermione, impuissante,</em> elles sont vraiment...</p><p> </p><p>— Alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas aussi ? <em>insista Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch, professeur, <em>dit Harry qui s'arrangeait, en fait, pour programmer les séances aux dates figurant sur les invitations ornées d'un petit ruban violet que Slughorn lui envoyait régulièrement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cette tactique évitait que Ron se sente mis à l'écart.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, j'espère que ce rude travail vous permettra de gagner votre premier match ! <em>répondit Slughorn</em>. Mais une petite récréation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Voyons, si on disait lundi soir ? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous entraîner par ce temps...</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas, professeur. J'ai... heu... un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, ce soir-là.</p><p> </p><p>— Décidément, je joue de malchance ! <em>s'écria Slughorn d'un ton théâtral</em>. Ah, mais, vous ne pourrez pas toujours m'échapper, Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Et avec un geste majestueux de la main, il sortit de la boutique de sa démarche chaloupée, sans accorder plus d'importance à Ron que s'il avait été un présentoir de Nids de cafards.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies de nouveau réussi à te défiler, <em>dit Hermione en hochant la tête. Tu</em> sais, ce n'est pas si terrible, finalement... Parfois même, on s'amuse...</p><p> </p><p>— Et on mange plutôt bien… <em>ajoutais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh, regardez, ils ont des plumes en sucre Deluxe... Elles durent des heures, celles-là !</p><p> </p><p>Content qu'Hermione ait changé de sujet, Harry manifesta pour les nouvelles plumes en sucre modèle géant beaucoup plus d'intérêt qu'en temps normal, mais Ron continua d'afficher une mine maussade et se contenta, de hausser les épaules lorsque Hermione lui demanda où il voulait aller ensuite.</p><p> </p><p>— On n'a qu'à faire un tour aux Trois Balais, <em>proposa Harry</em>. On y sera au chaud.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous enroulons à nouveau dans nos écharpes et quittons la confiserie. Après la tiédeur sucrée de Honeydukes, le vent glacé nous donnait l'impression de prendre des coups de couteau dans la figure. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue. Personne ne s'attardait pour bavarder, chacun marchant d'un pas pressé vers sa destination. Seuls deux hommes, un peu plus loin, traînaient devant Les Trois Balais. L'un était très grand et mince.</p><p> </p><p>Quand nous approchons, il serra plus étroitement sa cape autour de son cou et s'éloigna, abandonnant son compagnon, un homme de plus petite taille, qui tenait maladroitement quelque chose dans ses bras. Nous n’étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsque Harry le reconnut également.</p><p> </p><p>— Mondingus!</p><p> </p><p>Le petit homme trapu aux jambes arquées et aux longs cheveux roux en bataille sursauta et laissa tomber une valise ancienne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, révélant un bric-à-brac suffisant pour remplir à lui seul toute la vitrine d'un magasin de brocante.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, bonjour, Harry, <em>dit Mondingus Fletcher en tentant sans succès de prendre un air dégagé</em>. Mais je ne veux pas te retenir.</p><p> </p><p>Avec les gestes de quelqu'un visiblement pressé de partir, il entreprit de récupérer le contenu de sa valise répandu à terre.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est à vendre, tout ça? <em>demanda Harry en regardant Mondingus ramasser un assortiment d'objets crasseux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut bien essayer de survivre, <em>répondit Mondingus</em>. Donne-moi ça !</p><p> </p><p>Ron s'était penché et avait pris une coupe en argent.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, <em>dit-il avec lenteur</em>. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...</p><p> </p><p>— Merci ! <em>l'interrompit Mondingus qui lui arracha la coupe des mains et la fourra dans la valise</em>. Bon, alors, à un de ces jours... AIE !</p><p> </p><p>Harry avait saisi Mondingus à la gorge et le plaquait contre le mur du pub. Le tenant fermement d'une main, il attrapa sa baguette de l'autre.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! <em>couina Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je recule de plusieurs pas pour rester éloigner de leur bagarre. Je ne tenais pas à prendre des coups perdus.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez pris ça dans la maison de Sirius ! <em>s'exclama Harry qui était presque nez à nez avec Mondingus et sentait une désagréable odeur de vieux tabac et d'alcool</em>. Cette coupe portait les armoiries des Black.</p><p> </p><p>— Je... non... quoi? <em>balbutia Mondingus dont le teint tournait peu à peu au violet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes retourné chez lui la nuit où il est mort et vous avez tout pillé ? <em>gronda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je... non...</p><p> </p><p>— Rendez-moi ça !</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, il ne faut pas ! <em>hurla Hermione alors que le teint de Mondingus devenait bleu foncé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un <em>bang !</em> et Harry lâcha malgré lui la gorge de Mondingus. Hoquetant, crachotant, celui-ci saisit la valise tombée par terre puis - CRAC ! - il transplana.</p><p> </p><p>Harry poussa un juron de toute la force de sa voix, tournant sur place pour voir où Mondingus était parti.</p><p> </p><p>— REVENEZ, ESPÈCE DE VOLEUR !</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne sert à rien, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks venait de surgir de nulle part, ses cheveux couleur souris mouillés par la neige fondue.</p><p> </p><p>— Mondingus doit sans doute être à Londres, maintenant. Inutile de crier.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a volé des choses qui appartenaient à Sirius ! Il les a volées !</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, d'accord, <em>dit Tonks que cette information laissait parfaitement indifférente</em>, il n'empêche que tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ce froid. Et je suis certaine que Nymeria sera très heureuse d’être assise.</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce vivement et elle nous fit franchir la porte des Trois Balais. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Harry laissa exploser la colère.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a volé des objets qui étaient à Sirius !</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais, Harry, mais ne crie pas, s'il te plaît, les gens nous regardent, <em>murmura Hermione</em>. Allez-vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter à boire.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fulminait toujours lorsque Hermione revint à notre table quelques minutes plus tard avec trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et un chocolat chaud.</p><p> </p><p>— L'Ordre ne peut donc pas surveiller Mondingus ? <em>chuchota furieusement Harry</em>. Ils ne peuvent pas au moins l'empêcher de voler tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main quand il est au quartier général ?</p><p> </p><p>— Chut ! <em>dit désespérément Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne nous écoutait.</em></p><p> </p><p>Deux sorciers assis non loin de nous regardaient Harry avec beaucoup d'intérêt et Zabini était nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier proche.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te comprends, Harry, moi aussi, ça m'énerverait je sais que ce qu'il a volé t'appartient... <em>murmurais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry avala sa Bièraubeurre de travers.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, ça m'appartient ! <em>dit-il</em>. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été très content de me voir ! Je vais raconter à Dumbledore ce qui se passe, il est le seul qui fasse peur à Mondingus.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne idée, <em>murmura Hermione, visiblement contente que Harry se calme enfin</em>. Ron, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?</p><p> </p><p>— Rien, <em>répondit-il en détournant aussitôt les yeux du bar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J'imagine que « rien » est partie derrière chercher d'autres bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu ? <em>dit Hermione d'un ton irrité.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ron ignora ses sarcasmes et sirota sa Bièraubeurre en s’enfermant dans ce qu’il considérait apparemment comme un silence plein de dignité.</p><p> </p><p>Je souris, amusée, et prends mon chocolat chaud en posant mon autre main sur mon ventre qui semble beaucoup plus gros avec toutes cette laine.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pianotait sur la table, son regard oscillant entre le bar et Ron. Dès que Harry eut avalé les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille, elle dit :</p><p> </p><p>— Et si on revenait à l'école dès maintenant ?</p><p> </p><p>Nous approuvons d'un signe de tête. Notre sortie n'avait pas été très amusante et le temps empirait. Une fois de plus, nous attachons étroitement nos capes autour du cou, remettons nos écharpes et enfilons nos gants. Puis nous sortons du pub derrière Katie Bell et une de ses amies et remontons la grand-rue.</p><p> </p><p>Les voix de Katie Bell et de son amie, qui marchaient devant eux, étaient devenues plus aiguës et plus perçantes. Les deux filles étaient en train de se disputer à propos de quelque chose que Katie tenait à la main.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, Leanne ! <em>s'exclama Katie</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elles suivirent la courbe que décrivait la route à cet endroit. La neige fondue tombait dru et de plus en plus fort. Leanne fit un geste pour prendre l'objet que tenait Katie. Celle-ci résista en tirant dans l'autre sens et le paquet finit par tomber sur le sol.</p><p> </p><p>Aussitôt, Katie s'éleva dans les airs, avec grâce, les bras tendus, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Quelque chose, cependant, paraissait bizarre, inquiétant... Ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de sa tête, fouettés par le vent féroce, mais elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage était vide de toute expression.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous étions arrêtés net et la regardions. Puis, à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, Katie poussa un horrible hurlement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ce qu'elle voyait, ou ce qu'elle ressentait, lui causait manifestement une terrible angoisse. Elle hurlait, hurlait sans cesse.</p><p> </p><p>Leanne se mit à hurler à son tour et agrippa les chevilles de Katie, essayant de la ramener à terre. Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais au moment où ils saisissaient à leur tour les jambes de Katie, elle retomba sur eux. Harry et Ron parvinrent à l'attraper mais elle se tortillait tellement qu'ils avaient du mal à la maintenir.</p><p> </p><p>Je parviens à leur hauteur au moment où ils l'allongèrent par terre où elle se débattit avec force en continuant de hurler, apparemment incapable de les reconnaître.</p><p> </p><p>Les alentours semblaient déserts.</p><p> </p><p>— Restez ici ! <em>nous </em><em>cria Harry, sa voix dominant à grand-peine le mugissement du vent</em>. Je vais chercher du secours !</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit à courir en direction de l'école.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Hagrid finissent par nous rejoindre. Ron, Hermione et Leanne essayaient tous les trois de calmer Katie.</p><p> </p><p>— Reculez-vous ! <em>s'exclama Hagrid</em>. Laissez-moi la voir !</p><p> </p><p>— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! <em>sanglota Leanne</em>. Je ne sais pas quoi...</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid regarda Katie un instant puis, sans un mot, il se pencha, la prit dans ses bras et courut vers le château. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cris perçants de Katie s'étaient évanouis et on n'entendait plus que le rugissement du vent.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se précipita sur l'amie de Katie, gémissante, qu'elle prit par les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu t'appelles Leanne, c'est ça?</p><p> </p><p>Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça s'est passé tout d'un coup ou bien...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est arrivé quand ce paquet s'est ouvert, <em>hoqueta Leanne en montrant sur le sol un papier kraft détrempé qui s'était déchiré, laissant apparaître un scintillement vert</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se pencha, la main tendue, mais Harry lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière.</p><p> </p><p>— N'y touche pas !</p><p> </p><p>Il s'accroupit. Un collier d'opale ouvragé dépassait du papier.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai déjà vu ça, <em>dit Harry, en observant la chose</em>. Exposé chez Barjow et Beurk il y a très longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Il leva la tête vers Leanne qui s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment Katie l'a-t-elle eu ?</p><p> </p><p>— C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait. Elle l'avait quand elle est sortie des toilettes, aux Trois Balais, elle a dit que c'était une surprise pour quelqu'un à Poudlard et qu'elle devait le remettre en mains propres. Elle paraissait bizarre quand elle m'a raconté ça... Oh, non, oh, non je parie qu'on lui a jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !</p><p> </p><p>Leanne fut à nouveau secouée de sanglots et Hermione lui tapota doucement l'épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle ne t'a pas dit qui le lui avait donné, Leanne ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non... elle ne voulait pas... et moi, je lui ai répété qu'elle était idiote, qu'il ne fallait pas l'emporter à l'école mais elle refusait de m'écouter... alors, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre des mains... et... et...</p><p> </p><p>Leanne poussa une plainte désespérée.</p><p> </p><p>— On ferait bien de revenir à l'école, su<em>ggéra Hermione, qui tenait toujours Leanne par l'épaule</em>. Nous irons voir comment elle va. Viens...</p><p> </p><p>Harry hésita un instant puis il ôta l'écharpe qui lui protégeait le visage et, sans tenir compte de l'exclamation de Ron, il en enveloppa le collier et le ramassa.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faudra montrer ça à Madame Pomfresh, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous restons silencieux tout le long du chemin. Puis, arrivé au parc, Harry parla.</p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy connaît l'existence de ce collier. Il était exposé dans une vitrine chez Barjow et Beurk il y a quatre ans. J'ai vu qu'il le regardait pendant que je me cachais de son père et de lui. Voilà ce qu'il voulait acheter le jour où on l'a suivi! Une opale ensorcelée ! Il s'en souvenait et il est retourné la chercher !</p><p> </p><p>— Je... je ne sais pas, Harry, <em>répondit Ron, hésitant</em>. Il y a plein de gens qui vont chez Barjow et Beurk... et cette fille dit que Katie a trouvé le collier dans les toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle a dit qu'elle en était sortie avec le collier, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle l'ait vraiment trouvé là... <em>fis-je remarquer.</em></p><p> </p><p>— McGonagall ! <em>prévint Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall descendait en hâte les marches de pierre, bravant les tourbillons de neige fondue pour venir à notre rencontre.</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid dit que vous avez vu tous les cinq ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell... Montez tout de suite dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ?</p><p> </p><p>— L'objet qu'elle a touché, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Grand Dieu ! <em>s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, alarmée, en prenant le collier à Harry</em>. Non, non, Rusard, ils sont avec moi ! <em>ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors que le concierge traversait le hall d'entrée de son pas traînant, le regard avide, brandissant son Capteur de Dissimulation</em>. Apportez tout de suite ce collier au professeur Rogue mais n'y touchez surtout pas, gardez-le bien enveloppé dans l'écharpe !</p><p> </p><p>Nous suivons le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier puis dans son bureau. Les vitres criblées de neige fondue tremblaient dans leurs châssis et la pièce était froide malgré le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte et se précipita derrière son bureau, face à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leanne, qui continuait de sangloter, et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? <em>demanda-t-elle sèchement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>D'une voix hachée et en s'interrompant souvent pour essayer de contrôler ses larmes, Leanne raconta au professeur McGonagall que Katie était allée aux toilettes des Trois Balais et en était ressortie avec un paquet qui ne portait aucune marque ; elle lui avait alors paru un peu bizarre et elles s'étaient disputées sur l'opportunité d'accepter de livrer des objets inconnus, la dispute culminante lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui arracher des mains le paquet dont l'emballage s'était déchiré. A ce point de son récit, Leanne fut si bouleversée qu'il était impossible de lui tirer un mot de plus.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, <em>dit le professeur McGonagall, non sans douceur</em>, montez à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît, Leanne, et demandez à Madame Pomfresh de vous donner quelque chose pour remédier à votre état de choc.</p><p> </p><p>Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, le professeur McGonagall se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi.</p><p> </p><p>— Que s'est-il passé quand Katie a touché le collier ?</p><p> </p><p>— Elle s'est élevée dans les airs, <em>répondit Harry avant que Ron et Hermione aient pu parler</em>. Puis elle s'est mise à hurler et elle est retombée par terre. Professeur, est-ce que je peux aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le directeur est absent jusqu'à lundi, Potter, <em>l'informa le professeur McGonagall, l'air surpris</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Absent ? <em>répéta Harry avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Potter, absent ! <em>répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant</em>. Mais je suis sûre que tout ce que vous avez à dire sur cette horrible affaire peut m'être confié !</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall n'incitait guère aux confidences.</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense que c'est Drago Malefoy qui a donné ce collier à Katie, professeur.</p><p> </p><p>Ron se caressa le nez, apparemment gêné ; de son côté, Hermione changea de position, ses pieds glissant sur le sol, comme si elle tenait à mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et Harry. Et moi, je retiens un soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une accusation très grave, Potter ! <em>s'exclama le professeur McGonagall après un silence choqué</em>. Avez-vous une preuve ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>admit Harry</em>, mais...</p><p> </p><p>Et il lui raconta la conversation que nous avions surprise entre Malefoy et Barjow. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur McGonagall parut un peu perdue.</p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy a apporté un objet chez Barjow et Beurk pour le faire réparer ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, professeur, il n'avait pas l'objet avec lui, il voulait seulement que Barjow lui explique comment le réparer. Mais la question n'est pas là, l'important, c'est qu'il a acheté quelque chose en même temps et je pense qu'il s'agissait de cette opale...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous avez vu Malefoy quitter la boutique avec un paquet semblable ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, professeur, il a dit à Barjow de le lui mettre de côté.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, Harry, <em>l'interrompit Hermione</em>, Barjow lui a demandé s'il voulait l'emporter avec lui et Malefoy a répondu non...</p><p> </p><p>— Parce qu'il ne voulait pas y toucher, de toute évidence ! <em>répliqua Harry avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a dit exactement « De quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? » <em>rappela Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il aurait l'air d'un crétin avec un collier, <em>remarqua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, <em>soupira Hermione d'un ton découragé</em>, l'opale aurait été enveloppée pour qu'il ne la touche pas et très facile à cacher sous une cape ! Je crois plutôt que ce qu'il a commandé chez Barjow et Beurk était un objet bruyant ou encombrant, quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention s'il se promenait avec dans la rue. En tout cas, <em>poursuivit-elle en élevant la voix avant que Harry ait pu l'interrompre</em>, j'ai demandé si le collier était à vendre, tu te souviens ? Quand je suis entrée dans la boutique pour essayer de savoir ce que Malefoy voulait qu'il lui garde, je l'ai vu exposé. Et Barjow m'a indiqué le prix, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était déjà vendu...</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'as pas été très habile, il n'a pas dû mettre plus de cinq secondes pour deviner ce que tu avais derrière la tête et bien sûr, il n'allait pas t'avouer la vérité... De toute façon, Malefoy a très bien pu envoyer quelqu'un le chercher entretemps...</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall et moi échangeons un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit ! <em>coupa le professeur McGonagall alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, la mine courroucée</em>. Potter, je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté tout cela mais nous ne pouvons accuser Malefoy simplement parce qu'il est entré dans la boutique où ce collier a peut-être été acheté. Des centaines d'autres personnes sont sans doute dans le même cas...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ce que je disais..., <em>marmonna Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et d'ailleurs, nous avons pris des mesures de sécurité très rigoureuses cette année, je ne pense pas que ce collier aurait pu être introduit dans l'école sans que nous le sachions...</p><p> </p><p>— Mais...</p><p> </p><p>— Par surcroît, <em>poursuivit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton affreusement catégorique</em>, Mr Malefoy ne se trouvait pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.</p><p> </p><p>Harry la regarda bouche bée, se dégonflant comme un ballon.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment le savez-vous, professeur ?</p><p> </p><p>— Parce qu'il était en retenue avec moi. Il a omis deux fois de suite de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose.</p><p> </p><p>Je me rappelle alors que ces derniers jours, j’étais tellement épuisée que Drago et moi n’avions pas fait nos devoirs ensembles comme à l’ordinaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci de m'avoir confié vos soupçons, Potter, <em>dit-elle en passant devant nous</em>, mais je dois maintenant me rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir comment va Katie Bell. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous les trois. Miss Fawley, il me semble que c’est bientôt l’heure de votre rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh ?</p><p> </p><p>Elle nous ouvre la porte et, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione partent vers leur salle commune, McGonagall et moi allons à l’infirmerie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Felix Felicis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie fut transportée le lendemain à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Tout le monde dans l'école était alors au courant qu'elle avait été ensorcelée, mais les détails n'étaient pas très clairs et personne, en dehors de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leanne et moi, ne semblait savoir que Katie n'était pas la cible désignée.</p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy sait ce qui s'est passé, maintenant, <em>dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione qui avaient adopté pour principe de feindre la surdité chaque fois qu'il avançait sa théorie sur Malefoy devenu Mangemort</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mardi 15 Octobre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le vent violent qui avait soufflé tout le week-end avait enfin cessé mais l'étrange brume était revenue. En route pour le cours de botanique, Harry nous met au courant de la leçon d’hier ; il a vu la rencontre entre Tom et Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Wouao, il fait peur, le petit Tu-Sais-Qui, <em>dit Ron à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous prenons place autour de l'une des souches de Snargalouf aux branches noueuses qui constituaient notre sujet d'étude du trimestre et enfilons nos gants de protection.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore te montre tout ça. D'accord, c'est intéressant mais à quoi ça sert ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'en sais rien, <em>répondit Harry en glissant dans sa bouche un protège-dents</em>, mais il dit que c'est important et que ça va m'aider à survivre.</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, je trouve que c'est fascinant, <em>assura Hermione d'un air très sérieux</em>. Il est parfaitement logique d'essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur Voldemort. Sinon, comment découvrir ses faiblesses ?</p><p> </p><p>— Au fait, comment s'est passée la dernière soirée de Slughorn ? <em>demanda Harry, l'articulation pâteuse à cause du protège-dents</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, on s'est bien amusés, <em>répondis-je en mettant mes lunettes protectrices</em>. Bien sûr, il radote un peu sur ses anciens élèves devenus célèbres et il se prosterne littéralement devant McLaggen à cause des gens importants qu'il a dans sa famille mais on mange très bien chez lui et il nous a présentés à Gwenog Jones.</p><p> </p><p>— Gwenog Jones ? <em>s'exclama Ron, en ouvrant des yeux ronds sous ses propres lunettes</em>. La Gwenog Jones ? La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead ?</p><p> </p><p>— C'est ça, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvée un peu imbue d'elle-même mais...</p><p> </p><p>— Ça suffit les bavardages, là-bas ! <em>lança vivement le professeur Chourave en se précipitant vers nous, la mine sévère</em>. Vous êtes à la traîne, tous les autres ont commencé et Neville a déjà trouvé sa première gousse !</p><p> </p><p>En effet Neville, la lèvre ensanglantée, un côté du visage sillonné de terribles estafilades, serrait entre ses mains une boule verte de la taille d'un pamplemousse qui palpitait désagréablement.</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord, professeur, nous commençons tout de suite ! <em>dit Ron qui ajouta à voix basse, dès qu'elle se fut éloignée :</em> Tu aurais dû te servir de l'<strong>Assurdiato</strong>, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, il n'aurait pas dû ! <em>protesta</em><em> Hermione, très en colère, comme chaque fois qu'on parlait du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et de ses sortilèges</em>. Bon, allons-y... Il est temps de s'y mettre...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle nous jeta un regard d'appréhension. Nous prenons une profonde inspiration puis fondirent sur la souche noueuse posée entre nous. Celle-ci s'anima soudain. De longues tiges épineuses, semblables à des ronces, surgirent en claquant comme des fouets. L'une d'elles s'emmêla dans les cheveux d'Hermione et Ron la repoussa à l'aide d'un sécateur. Harry parvint à attraper deux autres tiges qu'il attacha ensemble. Une cavité s'ouvrit au milieu des tentacules et Hermione plongea courageusement le bras dans le trou qui se referma comme un piège autour de son coude.</p><p> </p><p>Nous écartons les tiges et tirons dessus avec vigueur, forçant le trou à se rouvrir. Hermione put ainsi libérer son bras d'un coup sec, les doigts crispés autour d'une gousse identique à celle de Neville. Aussitôt, les tentacules hérissés d'épines se rétractèrent et disparurent à l'intérieur de la souche qui reprit l'aspect d'un innocent morceau de bois.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que quand j'aurai ma propre maison, on ne verra pas ce genre de plante dans mon jardin, <em>dit Ron qui avait remonté ses lunettes sur son front et épongeait la sueur de son visage</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Passe-moi un bol, <em>dit Hermione en tenant à bout de bras la gousse palpitante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui en tendit un dans lequel elle la laissa tomber d'un air dégoûté.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, ne faites pas vos délicats, ouvrez-les, elles sont meilleures quand elles sont bien fraîches ! <em>s'exclama le professeur Chourave</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— De toute façon, <em>dit Hermione, en poursuivant leur conversation comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par l'attaque du morceau de bois</em>, Slughorn va organiser une fête à Noël et cette fois, plus question de te défiler, Harry, parce qu'il m'a demandé de vérifier quelles étaient tes soirées libres pour choisir une date où tu pourras venir.</p><p> </p><p>Harry poussa un gémissement. Ron, qui s'était levé et essayait d'ouvrir la gousse en appuyant dessus à deux mains contre le fond du bol, lança d'un ton furieux :</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sera encore une soirée pour les chouchous de Slughorn, bien sûr ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, il n'y aura que les membres du club de Slug, <em>répondit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La gousse glissa brusquement sous les doigts de Ron, fut projetée contre la paroi de verre de la serre, rebondit et atterrit sur la tête du professeur Chourave dont elle fit tomber le vieux chapeau rapiécé.</p><p> </p><p>Harry alla la récupérer. Ron et Hermione commencent à se disputer.</p><p> </p><p>— Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le club de Slug...</p><p> </p><p>— Le club de Slug, <em>répéta Ron avec un ricanement méprisant digne de Malefoy</em>. Slug... C'est pitoyable... On dirait un nom de limace... Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces...</p><p> </p><p>Je lève les yeux au ciel.</p><p> </p><p>— On a le droit d'amener des invités, <em>dit Hermione dont le teint, pour on ne savait quelle raison, avait pris une couleur rouge vif</em>. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine !</p><p> </p><p>Je lance un regard implorant à Harry, qui hésitait de toute évidence à revenir. Finalement, il revient à côté de moi. Sans que ni Ron ni Hermione le remarquent, il prit le bol et tenta d'ouvrir la gousse par les moyens les plus bruyants et les plus énergiques qu'il puisse imaginer. Malheureusement, nous entendions quand même chaque mot de leur conversation.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu voulais m'inviter ? <em>demanda Ron d'un ton qui avait complètement changé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Hermione, furieuse</em>. Mais si tu préfères que j'essaye de séduire McLaggen...</p><p> </p><p>II y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry continua de frapper vigoureusement la gousse élastique avec un déplantoir.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, j'aimerais mieux pas, <em>murmura Ron à voix très basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry manqua son coup et abattit le déplantoir sur le bol qui se fracassa.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Reparo</strong>, <em>dit</em><em>-il aussitôt en tapotant les morceaux avec sa baguette magique et le bol se reconstitua</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le bruit, cependant, avait rappelé notre présence à Ron et à Hermione. Celle-ci, très énervée, se mit à feuilleter fébrilement son exemplaire des <span class="u">Arbres carnivores du monde </span>pour trouver de quelle façon il convenait d'extraire le jus de gousse de Snargalouf. Ron, de son côté, semblait penaud mais également assez content de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Donne-moi ça, Harry, <em>dit soudain Hermione</em>. Il paraît qu'il faut les percer avec quelque chose de pointu...</p><p> </p><p>Harry lui passa la gousse dans son bol puis Ron et lui remirent leurs lunettes devant leurs yeux et plongèrent à nouveau sur la souche.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ron et Hermione… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je me rappelle alors mes plaisanteries avec Harry ; nous pensions tous les deux qu’ils finiraient ensemble un jour ou l’autre, et Ron jaloux de Krum nous avait confirmer cet avenir probable.</p><p> </p><p>— Je l'ai eue ! s'e<em>xclama Ron en arrachant une deuxième gousse de la souche au moment même où Hermione parvenait à ouvrir la première, remplissant le bol de tubercules qui se tortillaient comme des asticots verdâtres</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh… je vais vomir, <em>dis-je, me sentant mal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et je parviens à temps, à faire apparaitre un seau dans lequel je vomi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jusqu'à la fin du cours, il ne fut plus question de la soirée de Slughorn. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry et moi les observons plus attentivement mais le comportement de Ron et d'Hermione n'avait pas changé si ce n'est qu'ils se montraient un peu plus courtois qu'à l'ordinaire l'un envers l'autre. Harry pensait qu'il fallait attendre de voir ce qui se passerait le soir de la fête, sous l'influence de la Bièraubeurre, dans le salon aux lumières tamisées de Slughorn.</p><p> </p><p>Harry avait d’autre problèmes. Katie Bell se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste sans qu'on sache quand elle en sortirait, ce qui signifiait que la très prometteuse équipe de Gryffondor, entraînée par Harry avec tant d'application depuis le mois de septembre, se retrouvait avec une poursuiveuse en moins.</p><p> </p><p>Il remettait sans cesse à plus tard la question du remplacement de Katie dans l'espoir qu'elle reviendrait mais leur match d'ouverture contre Serpentard approchait et il dut finalement admettre l'idée qu'elle ne serait pas de retour à temps.</p><p> </p><p>Alors il a choisi Dean, qui sort avec Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron faisait la tête à Ginny et à Dean, et traitait avec une indifférence glacée, méprisante, une Hermione déconcertée et visiblement blessée par son attitude. D'une manière générale, Ron semblait devenu au cours de la nuit aussi ombrageux et prompt à l'attaque que le Scroutt à pétard moyen. Harry et moi passons la journée à essayer de maintenir la paix entre Ron et Hermione, mais sans succès.</p><p> </p><p>La nouvelle agressivité de Ron ne faiblit pas dans les jours qui suivirent. Pire encore, elle coïncida avec un déclin encore plus notable de son aptitude à garder les buts, si bien qu'au cours du dernier entraînement avant le match du samedi, il ne parvint pas à bloquer le moindre tir des poursuiveurs. En revanche il hurla tellement contre tout le monde que Demelza Robins finit par fondre en larmes. Et finalement, il démissionne si Gryffondor perd.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 2 Novembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je me traine littéralement jusqu’au canapé de la salle commune. Ma 19<sup>ème</sup> semaine de grossesse arrive à la fin, et ça y est, les jumelles ont commencées à bouger ! Le premier jour j’étais extrêmement heureuse, si bien que pendant les cours, mes mains et celles d’Harry étaient collées à mon ventre. Puis, la première fois qu’elles m’ont réveillées en pleine nuit, ça n’a pas été aussi amusant.</p><p> </p><p>Je passe une main dans mes cheveux brossés et l’autre sur mon ventre. Je reste sur le canapé quelques instants à attendre Drago puis, ne le voyant pas arriver, je me lève pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où il doit surement se trouver.</p><p> </p><p>Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans l'habituelle excitation des jours de match. Les Serpentard sifflèrent et conspuèrent à grand bruit l'équipe de Gryffondor à son entrée dans la Grande Salle.</p><p> </p><p>Le plafond représentait un ciel clair d'un bleu pâle : un bon présage.</p><p> </p><p>Je passe à la table de Gryffondor embrasser mon petit ami. C’est pour lui que je résiste à la tentation de rester au lit. C’est son premier match en tant que capitaine.</p><p> </p><p>Puis je rejoins la table de Serdaigle et je commence à parler joyeusement, jusqu’à ce qu’une Hermione en colère arrive et s’installe à côté de moi. Elle m’informe alors qu’Harry a donner de la Chance Liquide à Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Sur le chemin pour le match, nous apprenons que Vaisey, le poursuiveur de Serpentard, a pris un Cognard en pleine tête pendant l'entraînement d'hier et il a encore trop mal pour pouvoir jouer. Et, Drago est malade lui aussi, il a déclaré forfait.</p><p> </p><p>L’équipe de Gryffondor fit son entrée sur le terrain dans un tumulte d'acclamations et de huées. A l'une des extrémités du stade, les gradins étaient entièrement rouge et or ; de l'autre côté, c'était une mer vert et argent.</p><p> </p><p>Nombre d'élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle avaient également choisi leur camp. Parmi tous les cris et les applaudissements, en entendait distinctement le rugissement du lion qui ornait le célèbre chapeau de Luna Lovegood.</p><p> </p><p>Harry s'approcha de Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, qui se tenait prête à libérer les balles de leur boîte.</p><p> </p><p>— Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, <em>dit-elle, et Harry se fit écraser la sienne par Urquhart, le nouveau capitaine des Serpentard. </em>Enfourchez vos balais. A mon coup de sifflet... trois... deux... un...</p><p> </p><p>Le sifflet retentit. Harry et les autres joueurs décollèrent en flèche du sol gelé et s'élevèrent dans les airs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry vola tout autour du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Puis une voix radicalement différente de celle du commentateur habituel résonna dans le stade : c'était Zacharias Smith, un joueur de Poufsoufïle qu'Harry détestait cordialement.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias Voilà, c'est parti, et je crois que nous sommes tous très surpris de voir l'équipe que Potter a constituée cette année. Étant donné les performances très inégales de Ronald Weasley à son poste de gardien l'année dernière, beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne ferait peut-être plus partie de l'équipe mais bien sûr, des liens d'amitié très étroits avec le capitaine peuvent arranger bien des choses...</p><p> </p><p>Cette remarque fut accueillie par des huées et des applaudissements du côté des Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, et voici la première attaque de Serpentard, c'est Urquhart qui fonce vers les buts et... Weasley bloque le tir. Il a parfois de la chance, j'imagine...</p><p> </p><p>Après une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait par soixante points à zéro. Ron avait réalisé quelques arrêts spectaculaires, bloquant parfois le tir d'extrême justesse, du bout de ses gants, et Ginny avait marqué quatre des six buts de Gryffondor. Zacharias dut cesser de se demander à haute voix si les deux Weasley n'étaient là qu'en raison de leurs liens d'amitié avec Harry et il s'en prit plutôt à Peakes et à Coote :</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, Coote n'a pas vraiment la carrure qu'on attend d'un batteur, <em>dit Zacharias d'un ton hautain</em>, généralement, ils ont un peu plus de muscles...</p><p> </p><p>Coote frappa d’un cognard Harper qui croisait Harry en sens inverse.</p><p> </p><p>Les Gryffondor ne rataient jamais leur coup. Ils marquaient, marquaient inlassablement, et à l'autre bout du terrain, tout aussi inlassable, Ron arrêtait les tirs avec une apparente facilité. Il souriait à présent et quand la foule, après un blocage particulièrement remarquable, l'acclama en chantant le bon vieux refrain Weasley est notre roi, il fit des gestes de chef d'orchestre, comme s'il dirigeait le chœur de là-haut.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fut presque jeté à bas de son balai lorsque Harper le heurta violemment, délibérément. Madame Bibine leur tournait le dos et, malgré les cris de colère des Gryffondor, elle regarda trop tard, Harper avait déjà filé.</p><p> </p><p>— Je crois que Harper, de Serpentard, a repéré le Vif d'or, <em>annonça Zacharias Smith dans son mégaphone</em>. Oui, il a sûrement vu quelque chose qui a échappé à Potter !</p><p>
  
</p><p>Smith avait raison : Harper ne lui avait pas foncé par hasard. Il avait bel et bien vu ce qui avait échappé à Harry : le Vif d'or filait loin au-dessus d'eux, étincelant dans le ciel bleu et clair. Harry accéléra.</p><p> </p><p>Harper était toujours devant lui et Gryffondor ne menait que de cent points. Si Harper se montrait plus rapide, Gryffondor perdait le match... A présent, Harper n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres du Vif d'or, la main tendue...</p><p> </p><p>Harper fit un geste maladroit pour attraper le Vif d'or, le laissa glisser entre ses doigts et le dépassa, emporté par son élan. Avec un large mouvement du bras, Harry parvint alors à saisir la minuscule balle qui volait devant lui.</p><p> </p><p>Harry exécuta un demi-tour et redescendit en piqué, levant la main qui tenait le Vif d'or. Lorsque la foule comprit ce qui venait de se passer, une immense clameur s'éleva dans le stade, couvrant le bruit du sifflet qui signalait la fin du match.</p><p> </p><p>— IL L’A EU ! <em>criais-je, heureuse comme jamais. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Je frotte mon ventre et peu après, des coups frappent ma main. Les jumelles étaient visiblement elles aussi heureuses.</p><p> </p><p>Harry était coincé par les autres joueurs qui l'étreignaient en plein vol, mais Ginny leur passa devant et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à l'estrade du commentateur qu'elle percuta de plein fouet dans un fracas assourdissant. Tandis que des cris et des rires fusaient des tribunes, le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor atterrit devant les débris de bois sous lesquels Zacharias remuait faiblement. Ginny déclara d'un ton dégagé à un professeur McGonagall très en colère :</p><p> </p><p>— Désolée, professeur, j'ai oublié de freiner.</p><p> </p><p>Puis les équipes retournent aux vestiaires. J’attends que l’attroupement diminue avant de sortir des tribunes à mon tour. Nous entendons parler d’une fête chez Gryffondor en nous dirigeant vers les vestiaires.</p><p> </p><p>Je rentre la première et me jette presque sur Harry pour l’embrasser.</p><p> </p><p>— Félicitations !!! <em>m’exclamais-je, heureuse comme jamais. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Merci beaucoup, <em>répond Harry avec un grand sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Il pose un bisou sur ma joue lorsque Hermione entre, tortillant son écharpe de Gryffondor entre ses mains et paraissant dans tous ses états, mais déterminée.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai un mot à te dire, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Elle prit une profonde inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, tu veux nous dénoncer ? <em>demanda Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? <em>s'étonna Harry qui se retourna à la fois pour accrocher sa robe et leur cacher son sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! <em>répliqua Hermione d'une voix perçante</em>. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de Ron une dose de Félix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance!</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, <em>protesta Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers eux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, certains joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et Ron a arrêté tous les tirs !</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne l'ai pas versée ! <em>affirma Harry avec un grand sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il sortit de sa poche le minuscule flacon. Il était rempli de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours solidement fixé par de la cire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre, j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais.</p><p> </p><p>Il regarda Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même.</p><p> </p><p>Il remit la potion dans sa poche.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille ? <em>dit Ron, stupéfait</em>. Mais le beau temps... Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer... Alors, vraiment, je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry confirma d'un signe de tête. Ron, bouche bée, le contempla un instant puis il se tourna vers Hermione et imita sa voix :</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as ajouté du Félix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs. Tu vois, Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi, tu croyais avoir bu la potion !</p><p> </p><p>Mais Ron était déjà passé devant elle et sortait des vestiaires son balai sur l'épaule.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu..., <em>dit Harry dans un silence soudain</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son plan ait cet effet-là.</p><p> </p><p>— On... on va à la fête ? <em>proposa-t-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez-y sans moi, <em>répondit Hermione en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes</em>. J'en ai assez de Ron pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait...</p><p> </p><p>Et à son tour, elle sortit en trombe des vestiaires. Nous remontons lentement vers le château, parmi la foule des élèves dont beaucoup adressaient à Harry leurs félicitations à grands cris.</p><p> </p><p>— On pourrait y aller juste cinq minutes ? Enfin, je veux dire, je récupère quelques affaires et on passe la soirée ensemble ?</p><p> </p><p>Je souris doucement en posant ma tête sur l’épaule de mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— ça me refait très plaisir.</p><p> </p><p>Nous allons chez Gryffondor, où nous sommes accueillis en trombes, puis le temps que Harry récupère ses affaires je vois Ron accroché à Lavande. Et je en suis pas la seule à le voir, puisqu’Hermione aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi retrouvons Hermione dans une salle de classe avec des oiseaux apparus avec un informulé.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron semble bien s'amuser.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... Ah bon?</p><p> </p><p>Nous sommes tous les deux gênés.</p><p> </p><p>— N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas vu, <em>répliqua Hermione</em>. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ait vraiment cherché à se cacher, tu ne...</p><p> </p><p>Derrière nous, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Horrifiés, Harry et moi voyons entrer Ron, hilare, qui tenait Lavande par la main et l'entraînait avec lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, <em>dit-il, s'immobilisant devant nous</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oups ! <em>s'exclama Lavande qui sortit de la salle à reculons en pouffant de rire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La porte se referma sur elle.</p><p> </p><p>Un terrible silence s'installa, enfla, s'épaissit. Hermione fixait Ron qui refusa de la regarder et nous lança dans un mélange de bravade et de maladresse :</p><p> </p><p>— Salut, Harry, Nym ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passé !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione se laissa glisser du bureau. Les oiseaux d'un jaune doré continuaient de gazouiller en volant autour de sa tête, comme de petites boules de plumes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une étrange représentation du système solaire.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Lavande dans le couloir, <em>dit-elle à voix basse</em>. Elle va se demander où tu es parti.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s'avança très lentement vers la porte, la tête bien droite. Ron semblait soulagé que rien de pire ne se soit produit.</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Oppugno</strong> !</p><p> </p><p>L'incantation proférée d'une voix perçante avait retenti derrière nous.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione brandit sa baguette avec une expression féroce : telle une grêle de projectiles dorés, les oiseaux foncèrent alors droit sur Ron qui laissa échapper un petit cri et se protégea le visage de ses mains ; mais les volatiles l'attaquèrent, piquant de leur bec et griffant de leurs pattes chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.</p><p> </p><p>— Enlèvmoiça ! <em>hurla-t-il, mais avec un dernier regard de fureur vengeresse, Hermione ouvrit brutalement la porte et disparut dans le couloir</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’ai bien cru entendre un sanglot avant que la porte se referme derrière elle en claquant.</p><p> </p><p>Résultat, Harry et moi ne passons pas notre soirée ensemble en amoureux, mais plutôt à consoler Hermione qui s’était réfugiée dans la Salle Commune des Préfets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La fête de Slug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La neige tourbillonnait à nouveau contre les fenêtres couvertes de givre. Noël et mon anniversaire approchaient rapidement.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid avait déjà apporté à lui tout seul les douze sapins de Noël destinés comme d'habitude à la Grande Salle. Des branches de houx en festons et des guirlandes argentées s'entrelaçaient autour des rampes d'escalier. Des chandelles éternelles éclairaient de l'intérieur les heaumes des armures et de grosses touffes de gui avaient été suspendues à intervalles réguliers le long des couloirs. Mais comme Harry et moi n’allions jamais quelque part l’un sans l’autre, c’était assez amusant finalement.</p><p> </p><p>Quoique, pas tant que ça. Je ressemble maintenant à une baleine, Chourave ne me laisse plus faire grand-chose en botanique, j’ai beaucoup plus de rendez-vous avec Pomfresh, et certains ont commencés à se moquer de moi parce que je suis à fleure de peau. Le seul point positif c’est que les jumelles peuvent désormais entendre ma voix.</p><p> </p><p>En plus, Harry et moi devons subir la présence fréquente de Lavande Brown qui considérait chaque instant où elle n'embrassait pas Ron comme un instant perdu. Ensuite, nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus les meilleurs amis de deux personnes qui semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir se parler. Ron, dont les mains et les bras portaient encore des marques et des égratignures dues à l'attaque des oiseaux d'Hermione, adoptait un ton défensif et amer.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione refusait de s'asseoir dans la salle commune quand Ron s'y trouvait et nous la rejoignions généralement à la bibliothèque, ce qui nous obligeaient à tenir nos conversations à voix basse.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a parfaitement le droit d'embrasser qui il veut, <em>dit Hermione pendant que la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, rôdait derrière nous, le long des étagères</em>. Je m'en fiche complètement.</p><p> </p><p>Elle leva sa plume et mit un point sur un i d'un geste si féroce qu'elle en perça le parchemin. Harry, cette fois encore, resta silencieux. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son <em>Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</em> et continua de prendre des notes sur les élixirs éternels, s'arrêtant parfois pour déchiffrer les utiles ajouts du Prince au texte de Libatius Borage.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te signale en passant, <em>reprit Hermione au bout d'un moment</em>, que tu ferais bien d'être prudent.</p><p> </p><p>— Pour la dernière fois, <em>ré</em><em>pliqua Harry qui parlait dans un murmure légèrement rauque après trois quarts d'heure de silence</em>, je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre ce livre. J'ai appris beaucoup plus avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé que ce que Rogue ou Slughorn m'ont enseigné en...</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne parle pas de ton idiot de soi-disant Prince, <em>coupa Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais au livre, comme s'il avait été grossier avec elle</em>, je parle de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je suis allée dans les toilettes juste avant de venir ici et il y avait là une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane, qui cherchaient un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour.  Apparemment, elles ont acheté des potions chez Fred et George, et j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient efficaces...</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas confisquées ? <em>demandais-je, énervée par cette information</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il semblait extraordinaire que la manie d'Hermione pour le respect du règlement l'ait abandonnée en un moment aussi crucial.</p><p> </p><p>— Elles n'avaient pas emporté leurs philtres aux toilettes, <em>répondit-elle d'un air dédaigneux</em>. Elles parlaient simplement de tactique. Je doute que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé lui-même - <em>elle lança à nouveau au livre un regard noir</em> - ait pu imaginer un antidote à une douzaine de philtres d'amour différents. Fait simplement attention à ce que tu bois parce que Romilda Vane paraît vraiment décidée, <em>dit Hermione d'un air sombre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle remonta d'un cran le long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle rédigeait son devoir d'arithmancie et recommença à écrire dans un grattement de plume.</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais que Rusard avait interdit tous les produits en provenance des Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? <em>grognais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je pose une main sur mon ventre presque machinalement et je me sens me calmer légèrement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C’est ça, pense aux bébés, c’est pas bon de s’énerver, Pomfresh l’a dit au moins mille fois. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Et qui a jamais tenu compte des interdictions de Rusard ? <em>demanda Hermione, toujours concentrée sur son devoir</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Mais je pensais que tous les hiboux étaient contrôlés ? Comment ces filles arrivent-elles à introduire des philtres d'amour à l'école ? <em>demandais-je encore.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Fred et George les envoient sous forme de parfums ou de potions contre la toux, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Ça fait partie de leur service de vente par hibou.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as l'air d'être très au courant, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lui jeta le même regard noir qu'à son exemplaire du <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions.</span></p><p> </p><p>— C'était écrit sur les flacons qu'ils nous ont montrés, à Ginny et à moi, quand on est allés les voir cet été, <em>dit-elle avec froideur</em>. Seulement, moi, je ne m'amuse pas à verser des potions dans les verres des gens... ou à faire semblant, ce qui est tout aussi déplorable...</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, bon, mais peu importe, <em>répliqua Harry</em>, l'important, c'est que Rusard se laisse berner. Ces filles reçoivent des produits interdits déguisés en autre chose ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy n'aurait-il pas pu introduire le collier à l'école ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer...</p><p> </p><p>— Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi ? <em>insista Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoute, <em>soupira Hermione</em>, les Capteurs de Dissimulation détectent les maléfices, les mauvais sorts et les charmes de camouflage, d'accord ? Ils permettent de découvrir tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. Ils auraient forcément repéré en quelques secondes un maléfice aussi puissant que celui du collier. En revanche, une potion qu'on met dans un autre flacon passerait inaperçue. D'ailleurs, les philtres d'amour n'appartiennent pas à la magie noire et ne sont pas dangereux.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est toi qui le dis, <em>marmonna Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce serait donc à Rusard de s'apercevoir par lui-même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une potion contre la toux et comme il n'est pas un très bon sorcier, je doute qu'il puisse distinguer une potion d'une...</p><p> </p><p>Hermione s'interrompit. Quelqu'un avait bougé derrière nous, dans l'ombre des étagères. Nous attendons un instant et la silhouette de vautour de Madame Pince apparut à l'angle d'un rayon, ses joues creuses, sa peau parcheminée et son long nez busqué soulignés par l'éclairage peu flatteur de la lampe qu'elle tenait à la main.</p><p> </p><p>— La bibliothèque ferme, <em>dit-elle</em>. Prenez soin de remettre ce que vous avez emprunté à la bonne... Qu'avez-vous fait à ce livre, espèce de dépravé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque, c'est le mien ! <em>protesta Harry, saisissant son exemplaire du <span class="u">Manuel avancé de préparation des potions</span> au moment où elle tendait une main en forme de griffes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dégradé ! <em>dit-elle d'une voix sifflante</em>. Profané ! Souillé !</p><p> </p><p>— Quelqu'un a simplement écrit dedans ! <em>s'exclama Harry en lui arrachant le livre des mains</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle paraissait au bord de l'attaque. Hermione, qui s'était hâtée de ranger ses affaires, attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna de force.</p><p> </p><p>— Si tu n'es pas plus prudent, elle va t'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu apportes ce stupide livre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est complètement cinglée. Peut-être qu'elle t'a entendue dire du mal de Rusard ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il pourrait bien y avoir quelque chose entre eux...</p><p> </p><p>— Beurk, <em>commentais-je en les imaginant ensembles.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous séparons pour retourner chacun dans sa Salle Commune.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vendredi 20 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nous avons métamorphose. Nous venions d'aborder le sujet extraordinairement complexe de la métamorphose humaine : travaillant face à des miroirs, nous étions censés modifier la couleur de nos sourcils. Je n’ai pas le droit d’utiliser les sortilèges sur moi-même alors je suis dispensée.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione éclata d'un rire peu charitable en voyant la première tentative désastreuse de Ron qui s'arrangea pour se faire pousser une spectaculaire moustache en guidon de vélo. Ron répliqua par une imitation cruelle mais fidèle d'Hermione sautant sur sa chaise chaque fois que le professeur McGonagall posait une question. Lavande et Parvati s'amusèrent beaucoup mais Hermione était au bord des larmes. Dès que la cloche eut retenti, elle se rua hors de la salle en laissant derrière elle la moitié de ses affaires.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, estimant qu'en la circonstance, elle avait davantage besoin de lui que Ron, ramassa les livres qu'elle avait oubliés et la suivit.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir bruyamment et sort à mon tour. C’est de pire en pire.</p><p> </p><p>Le soir même, Harry et moi allons à la fête de Slughorn. J’ai dû me commander une robe sur mesure.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu savais qu'il y a un vampire qui doit venir ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est ce que j’ai entendu dire… j’espère que ça ne va pas mal se passer ! <em>m’exclamais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous étions presque arrivés au bureau de Slughorn, et la rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiait à chacun de nos pas.</p><p> </p><p>Qu'il ait été conçu ainsi ou aménagé par un procédé magique, le bureau de Slughorn était beaucoup plus grand que ceux des autres professeurs. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. La pièce, bondée, étouffante, baignait dans la lumière rouge que diffusait une lampe d'or ouvragée accrochée au milieu du plafond et dans laquelle voletaient de véritables fées, chacune formant un point de lumière étincelante. Dans le coin opposé, on chantait une chanson à tue-tête, accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à des mandolines. De la fumée de pipe flottait comme une brume au-dessus d'un groupe de vieux sorciers absorbés dans une grande conversation, et des elfes de maison se faufilaient en couinant entre les genoux des invités comme entre les arbres d'une forêt, cachés par de lourds plateaux d'argent portés à bout de bras, qui leur donnaient l'air de petites tables ambulantes.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, mon garçon ! <em>lança Slughorn d'une voix de stentor dès que nous passons la porte</em>. Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que je voudrais vous présenter !</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur. Agrippant le bras de Harry si étroitement qu'il semblait vouloir transplaner avec lui, il l'amena d'un pas résolu parmi les invités.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je vous présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre intitulé <span class="u">Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires</span> et, bien sûr, son ami Sanguini.</p><p> </p><p>Worpel, un petit homme à lunettes, nous saisit chacun la main et la serra avec enthousiasme. Sanguini, le vampire, grand, émacié, des poches sombres sous les yeux, se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il paraissait s'ennuyer.</p><p> </p><p>Une horde de filles se tenaient auprès de lui, l'air curieux et surexcité.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry Potter, je suis absolument enchanté ! <em>s'exclama Worpel en fixant Harry d'un regard de myope</em>. L'autre jour encore, je disais au professeur Slughorn « Où est la biographie de Harry Potter que nous attendons tous ? »</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens un soupir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je sens qu’on va s’amuser.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Ah... heu... vraiment ? <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Aussi modeste qu'Horace me l'avait décrit ! <em>commenta Worpel</em>. Mais sérieusement - <em>son attitude changea, il prit soudain des mines d'homme d'affaires</em>-, je serais ravi d'écrire moi-même cette biographie, les gens meurent d'envie d'en savoir plus à votre sujet, mon garçon, ils en meurent d'envie, croyez-moi ! Si vous étiez disposé à m'accorder une série d'interviews, disons, par tranches de quatre ou cinq heures, nous pourrions avoir fini le livre en quelques mois. Et sans qu'il vous en coûte beaucoup d'efforts, je peux vous l'assurer - demandez donc à Sanguini ici présent si ça n'a pas été très... Sanguini, reste là ! <em>ajouta Worpel, soudain sévère, car le vampire s'était glissé vers le groupe de filles, une lueur affamée dans le regard</em>. Tiens, mange ça, <em>dit-il</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il prit un feuilleté sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait devant lui et le fourra dans la main de Sanguini avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon garçon, vous n'avez pas idée de la quantité d'or que vous pourriez ramasser...</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé, <em>répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme</em>, et j'aperçois une de mes amies, là-bas, désolé.</p><p> </p><p>Il m’entraîna dans la foule.</p><p> </p><p>— J’espère qu’on va pas, ou plutôt que TU ne vas pas subit ça toute la soirée… <em>lui dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J’espère aussi, <em>soupire-t-il. </em>Hermione ! Hermione !</p><p> </p><p>— Harry ! Nym ! Vous êtes là, Dieu merci !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? <em>demanda Harry en voyant Hermione passablement échevelée, comme si elle venait de s'arracher à grand-peine d'un buisson de Filet du Diable</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, je viens juste d'échapper à... je veux dire, je viens de quitter Cormac, <em>répondit-elle</em>. Sous la branche de gui, <em>ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Ça t'apprendra à venir avec lui, <em>dit-il d'un ton grave</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je crois qu’Hermione regrette déjà assez… <em>intervins-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh oui ! J'ai pensé qu'il agacerait Ron plus que les autres, <em>expliqua Hermione, la voix dénuée de toute passion</em>. Pendant un moment, j'avais songé à Zacharias Smith mais tout bien considéré...</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Tu as envisagé de sortir avec Smith ? <em>s'exclama Harry, révolté</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir choisi. A côté de McLaggen, Graup a l'air d'un gentleman. Venez, allons par-là, on pourra le voir venir, il est tellement grand...</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous dirigeons de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'apercevant trop tard que le professeur Trelawney se trouvait là, toute seule. Le professeur Trelawney semblait trop éméchée pour avoir reconnu Harry, qui s’approcha d’Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Mettons les choses au net. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de raconter à Ron que tu es intervenue le jour des épreuves de sélection des gardiens ?</p><p> </p><p>Hermione haussa les sourcils.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à ce point ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry la fixa d'un regard pénétrant.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, si tu es capable de sortir avec McLaggen...</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a une différence, <em>répliqua Hermione avec dignité</em>. Je ne dirai rien à Ron sur ce qui aurait pu se passer ou non le jour des essais.</p><p> </p><p>— Tant mieux, <em>approuva Harry avec ferveur</em>. Sinon, il s'effondrerait à nouveau et on perdrait le prochain match...</p><p> </p><p>— Le Quidditch ! <em>s'exclama Hermione, courroucée</em>. C'est donc tout ce qui intéresse les garçons ? Cormac ne m'a pas posé une seule question sur moi, non, j'ai simplement eu droit au récit intégral des Cent-Plus-Grands-Arrêts-de-Tir-De-Cormac-McLaggen... oh, le voilà !</p><p> </p><p>Elle fila aussi vite que si elle avait transplané. En un instant, elle avait disparu, se glissant entre deux sorcières qui riaient bruyamment.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? <em>demanda McLaggen une minute plus tard, après s'être frayé un chemin parmi la foule</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Non, désolé, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry Potter ! <em>dit le professeur Trelawney d'un ton vibrant, profond, en remarquant pour la première fois sa présence</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Oh, bonjour, <em>répondit Harry sans enthousiasme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mon cher garçon ! <em>murmura-t-elle, la voix bien timbrée</em>. Les rumeurs ! Les histoires ! L'Élu ! Bien sûr, je savais tout cela depuis très longtemps... Les présages n'étaient jamais bons, Harry... Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas retourné aux cours de divination ? Pour vous, plus que pour tout autre, c'est une matière de la plus haute importance !</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, Sibylle, nous pensons tous que nos matières sont les plus importantes ! <em>fit remarquer une voix tonitruante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn apparut de l'autre côté du professeur Trelawney, le teint très rouge, son chapeau de velours un peu de travers, un verre d'hydromel dans une main et dans l'autre, un énorme morceau de tarte de Noël, débordant de pommes et de raisins secs.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui ait un tel don pour les potions ! <em>poursuivit-il en regardant Harry d'un œil affectueux quoique injecté de sang</em>. C'est instinctif, chez lui - comme chez sa mère ! Je n'ai connu que très peu d'élèves qui aient ce genre d'aptitude, je peux vous le dire, Sibylle - même Severus...</p><p> </p><p>A notre grande horreur, Slughorn tendit le bras et amena Rogue vers nous comme s'il venait de le tirer du néant.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, arrêtez de faire la tête et venez avec nous, Severus ! <em>hoqueta</em><em> Slughorn, la mine réjouie</em>. Je parlais justement des talents extraordinaires de Harry pour préparer les potions ! J'imagine bien sûr que vous y êtes pour quelque chose, puisque vous avez été son professeur pendant cinq ans !</p><p> </p><p>Coincé par Slughorn qui lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules, Rogue baissa le regard vers Harry en plissant ses petits yeux noirs de chaque côté de son nez crochu.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est drôle, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de réussir à enseigner quoi que ce soit à Potter.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, c'est une disposition naturelle ! <em>s'exclama Slughorn</em>. Vous auriez dû voir ce qu'il m'a montré dès le premier cours, un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un en obtenir un aussi remarquable dès son premier essai, je ne pense pas que vous-même, Severus...</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? <em>dit Rogue à voix basse, ses yeux vrillant toujours ceux de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Rappelez-moi donc quelles autres matières vous avez choisies, Harry ? <em>demanda Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Défense contre les forces du Mal, sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique...</p><p> </p><p>— En somme, toutes les disciplines requises pour devenir Auror, <em>dit Rogue avec un imperceptible ricanement</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— C'est justement ce que je voudrais être plus tard, <em>répliqua Harry sur un ton de défi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et vous feriez un très grand Auror ! <em>s'écria Slughorn de sa voix tonnante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je me tourne vers mon petit ami dans l’espoir de nous sortir de là.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, je pense que…</p><p> </p><p>Je suis interrompue par la vision de Rusard tenant Drago Malefoy par l'oreille et le traînant vers nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Professeur Slughorn, <em>dit Rusard de sa voix sifflante - ses bajoues frémissaient et le plaisir d'avoir surpris un élève en faute animait ses yeux globuleux d'une lueur démente</em> -, j'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?</p><p> </p><p>Malefoy, furieux, se dégagea de la main de Rusard.</p><p> </p><p>— D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! <em>dit-il avec colère</em>. J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ?</p><p> </p><p>Son regard croise le miens.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! s<em>'exclama Rusard, une affirmation contredite par la jubilation qu'exprimait son visage</em>. Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, <em>dit Slughorn en agitant la main</em>. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois, passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester, Drago.</p><p> </p><p>La déception indignée qu'on lisait sur le visage de Rusard était parfaitement prévisible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi Drago avait-il l'air tout aussi mécontent ? Et pourquoi Rogue regardait-il Malefoy comme s'il était à la fois en colère et - était-ce possible ? - un peu effrayé ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rusard tourna les talons et s'éloigna en marmonnant, de sa démarche traînante. Malefoy s'était composé un sourire et remerciait Slughorn de sa générosité. Quant à Rogue, son visage était redevenu parfaitement lisse, impénétrable.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, <em>assura Slughorn avec un geste de la main pour mettre un terme aux remerciements de Drago</em>. Après tout, j'ai connu votre grand-père...</p><p> </p><p>— Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, monsieur, <em>répondit aussitôt Drago</em>. Il répétait que vous étiez le meilleur spécialiste des potions qu'il ait jamais connu...</p><p> </p><p>Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et je vois ce qu’il tient dans les mains.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, tu avais oublié ça sur la chaise de la salle commune, <em>me dit-il</em>. Toi qui n’arrêtes pas de te plaindre d’avoir froid…</p><p> </p><p>Il m’envoie ma veste, que j’enfile.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>dis-je, surprise.</em></p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago, <em>déclara soudain Rogue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, Severus, <em>intervint Slughorn, la voix toujours hoquetante</em>, c'est Noël, il faut être indulgent...</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis directeur de sa maison et je jugerai moi-même du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve, <em>répliqua sèchement Rogue</em>. Suivez-moi, Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Ils s'éloignèrent, Rogue marchant devant, Malefoy le visage amer. Un coup d’œil à mon petit ami me fait comprendre qu’il veut les suivre.</p><p> </p><p>— Vas-y, mais reviens après ! <em>dis-je à Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Merci !</p><p> </p><p>Il m’embrasse rapidement et part.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question du jour : Pensez-vous que Drago tienne toujours à Nymeria, ou qu'il se sert d'elle comme excuse ? (ex: la veste. vrai geste d'amitié ou juste geste pour endormir sa confiance ?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Un Noel glacial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous sommes tous au Terrier. Je suis assise auprès du feu alors que ma mère me demande si j’ai déjà pensé à des prénoms pour les jumelles. Et c’est le cas.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment ? <em>me demande ma mère, folle de joie.</em> Je peux savoir ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry et moi échangeons un regard.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, d’accord. On s’est mis d’accord sur Natasha Hermione Potter, <em>révèle Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et Arya Eleana Potter, <em>terminais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et là, ma mère se met réellement à pleurer de joie. Puis, je monte prendre un bain alors que Harry parle avec Ron de Rogue et son serment inviolable.</p><p> </p><p>Il y aura tellement de monde d’après ma mère que nous allons devoir rentrer dormir à la maison. C’est super ! Dans l’état dans lequel je suis, je vais devoir utiliser le réseau de cheminée !</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mardi 24 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le soir du réveillon, living-room avait été décoré par Ginny avec une telle profusion qu'on avait l'impression d'être assis au milieu d'une explosion de guirlandes. Fred, George, Harry, Ron et moi étions les seuls à savoir que l'ange accroché au sommet du sapin était en réalité un gnome de jardin qui avait mordu Fred à la cheville alors qu'il arrachait des carottes pour le réveillon. Stupéfixé, peint en doré, serré dans un tutu miniature avec de petites ailes collées sur le dos, il nous regardait d'un œil noir.</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir-là, nous devions tous écouter une émission de Noël avec en vedette la chanteuse préférée de Mrs Weasley, Celestina Moldubec, dont la voix gazouillante s'élevait du grand poste de radio en bois.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur, qui semblait trouver Celestina très ennuyeuse, parlait à voix si haute dans son coin que Mrs Weasley, l'air mécontent, ne cessait de pointer sa baguette sur le bouton du son, si bien que Celestina chantait de plus en plus fort. Couverts par une chanson particulièrement jazzy intitulée « Un chaudron plein de passion » , Fred et George avaient entamé une partie de Bataille explosive avec Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, de son côté, lançait des regards en biais à Fleur et à Bill, comme s'il espérait s'instruire. Pendant ce temps, Remus Lupin, plus maigre et déguenillé que jamais, était assis pas loin de moi, tricotant auprès du feu. Remus était perdu dans ses pensées profondes, indifférent à la voix de Celestina qui chantait :</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron</p><p>Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut</p><p>Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion</p><p>Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud. »</p><p> </p><p>— Nous dansions là-dessus quand nous avions dix-huit ans ! <em>dit Mrs Weasley en s'essuyant les yeux avec le pull qu'elle était en train de tricoter</em>. Tu te souviens, Arthur ?</p><p> </p><p>— Mmpf ? <em>marmonna Mr Weasley qui dodelinait de la tête en épluchant un kumquat</em>. Oh, oui... merveilleuse chanson...</p><p> </p><p>Il fit un effort pour se redresser un peu et se tourna vers Harry, assis à côté de lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Désolé de t'infliger ça, <em>s'excusa-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le poste de radio, tandis que Celestina chantait le refrain</em>. Ce sera bientôt fini.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Je souris, amusée, continuant de tricoter les chaussons miniatures.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le commençais la paire de chaussons suivante, étant maintenant assez expérimentée, lorsque Celestina entama une ballade qui avait pour titre « Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur ».</p><p> </p><p>Harry raconta à Mr Weasley la conversation entre Malefoy et Rogue. Tandis qu'il parlait, Lupin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, écoutant chaque mot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il y eut un silence et on n'entendit plus que la voix suave de Celestina qui chantait :</p><p> </p><p>« Oh, mon cœur malheureux, où s'en est-il allé ?</p><p>C'est pour un sortilège qu'il m'a abandonnée... »</p><p> </p><p>— T'est-il venu à l'idée, Harry, que Rogue faisait simplement semblant, <em>commença Mr Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Semblant de proposer son aide pour pouvoir découvrir ce que Malefoy préparait ? <em>acheva Harry</em>. Oui, je pensais bien que vous diriez cela. Mais comment le savoir ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas notre affaire de le savoir, <em>intervint inopinément Lupin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait à présent tourné le dos à la cheminée et regardait Harry en face, derrière Mr Weasley assis entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est l'affaire de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a confiance en Severus et cela devrait nous suffire à tous.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, <em>répondit Harry</em>, imaginons simplement que... Dumbledore se trompe au sujet de Rogue...</p><p> </p><p>— Il y a des gens qui l'ont souvent prétendu. Tout dépend si on fait confiance au jugement de Dumbledore ou pas. Moi, j'ai confiance, donc j'ai aussi confiance en Severus.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais Dumbledore peut commettre des erreurs, <em>répliqua Harry</em>. Il le dit lui-même. Et vous...</p><p> </p><p>Il fixa Lupin droit dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Franchement, vous aimez Rogue ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ou que je n'aime pas Severus, ni l'un ni l'autre, <em>répondit Lupin</em>. Non, Harry, c'est la vérité, <em>ajouta-t-il en voyant son air sceptique</em>. Nous ne serons peut-être jamais des amis intimes. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre James et Sirius d'un côté et Severus de l'autre a laissé trop de souvenirs amers. Mais je n'oublie pas que pendant l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, Severus m'a préparé chaque mois la potion Tue-Loup, d'une manière parfaite, si bien que je n'ai jamais eu à souffrir de la pleine lune comme cela m'arrive d'habitude.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais il a quand même laissé comprendre « incidemment » que vous étiez un loup-garou, ce qui vous a obligé à partir ! <em>dit Harry avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lupin haussa les épaules.</p><p> </p><p>— La nouvelle aurait filtré de toute façon. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il voulait ce poste mais il aurait pu me faire encore plus de mal s'il avait trafiqué la potion. Il m'a permis de conserver la santé. Je dois lui en être reconnaissant.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être qu'il n'a pas osé toucher à la potion parce que Dumbledore le surveillait ! <em>objecta Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as décidé de le haïr, Harry, <em>dit Lupin avec un faible sourire</em>. Et je te comprends. James étant ton père et Sirius ton parrain, tu as hérité d'un vieux préjugé. Va donc répéter à Dumbledore ce que tu as raconté à Arthur et à moi mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il partage ton point de vue sur la question. Ne t'attends même pas à ce qu'il soit surpris de ce que tu lui diras. C'est peut-être sur ordre de Dumbledore que Severus a interrogé Drago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Si vous saviez, vous tous…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde le feu, presque dégoutée de ne pouvoir leur dire la vérité.</p><p> </p><p>« Maintenant que tu l'as brisé</p><p>Sans la moindre pitié</p><p>Fais-moi je t'en prie la faveur</p><p>De me rendre mon cœur ! »</p><p> </p><p>Celestina acheva sa chanson sur une longue note aiguë, déclenchant dans le poste des applaudissements retentissants auxquels Mrs Weasley se joignit avec enthousiasme.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça y est, c'est fini, oui ? <em>dit Fleur d'une voix sonore</em>. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, quelle horrible...</p><p> </p><p>— On boit un petit verre avant de monter se coucher ? <em>proposa Mr Weasley en parlant plus fort qu'elle</em>. Qui veut un lait de poule ?</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, ces temps derniers ? <em>demanda Harry à Lupin tandis que Mr Weasley se hâtait d'aller chercher le lait de poule</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les autres s'étirèrent et les conversations reprirent, ce qui m’empêche d’entendre ce qu’ils disent.</p><p> </p><p>Peu après, Fleur décida d'imiter Celestina chantant « Un chaudron plein de passion », ce que tout le monde considéra, en voyant l'expression de Mrs Weasley, comme le signale qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Maman et moi disons au revoir à tout le monde et rentrons à la maison.</p><p> </p><p>A mon réveil, je serai majeur pour le monde des sorciers !</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 25 Décembre</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A mon réveil, je découvre mes cadeau… et il n’y en a pas que pour moi ! En fait, la moitié sont pour les jumelles ! Ça va des vêtements aux jouets. Et en ouvrant le paquet de Drago, je découvre une boite avec des couvertures et vêtements pour bébé en cachemire. C’est doux et mignon, et vois toutes ces affaires pour bébé me donne les larmes aux yeux.</p><p> </p><p>Je me lève pour rejoindre la chambre que maman et moi avons préparé par correspondance pendant que j’étais à Poudlard. J’ai vu quelques photos des travaux mais elle est maintenant terminée.</p><p> </p><p>Les couleurs ne sont pas clichées, ce n’est pas du rose mais du blanc. Il y a un lit de chaque côté avec chacun sa table à langer et ses meubles.</p><p> </p><p>Je sors les deux sacs que ma mère avait préparé et y mets les affaires. Je les emmènerais avec moi à Poudlard, pour les avoir à Ste Mangouste lorsque j’accoucherai.</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que je te trouverai là, <em>dit maman avec un sourire. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Je lui souris.</p><p> </p><p>— Elles ne sont pas encore nées qu’elles sont déjà gâtées ! <em>m’exclamais-je avec un petit rire. </em></p><p> </p><p>— C’est parce qu’on les aime déjà tellement !</p><p> </p><p>Elle me prend dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux. Puis, nous allons petit déjeuner et je vais faire ma toilette pour qu’on puisse arriver au Terrier avant midi.</p><p> </p><p>A peine arrivées, tout le monde me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Et Harry me raconte que Ron a reçu une chaine en or avec écrit « Ma Bien-Aimée », ce qui m’a bien fait rire.</p><p> </p><p>Même pas cinq minutes après notre arrivée, nous avons la visite… de Percy accompagné du ministre.</p><p> </p><p>Avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un mot, avant que Mr et Mrs Weasley aient pu faire autre chose que d'échanger des regards stupéfaits, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et Percy entra.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un moment de douloureux silence. Puis Percy dit avec raideur :</p><p> </p><p>— Joyeux Noël, maman.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Percy! <em>s'exclama Mrs Weasley</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.</p><p> </p><p>Rufus Scrimgeour s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, appuyé sur sa canne, souriant au spectacle de cette scène touchante.</p><p> </p><p>— Pardonnez cette intrusion, <em>déclara-t-il, lorsque Mrs Weasley se tourna vers lui, le visage rayonnant, en essuyant ses larmes</em>. Percy et moi étions dans les environs - le travail, vous comprenez - et il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de vous faire à tous une petite visite.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mais Percy ne manifestait aucun désir de saluer qui que ce soit d'autre dans la famille. Il restait là, droit comme un piquet, l'air mal à l'aise, regardant ailleurs. Mr Weasley, Fred et George l'observaient tous les trois, le visage impassible.</p><p> </p><p>— Asseyez-vous donc, monsieur le ministre ! <em>proposa Mrs Weasley d'un air affairé en redressant son chapeau</em>. Vous prendrez bien un peu de dingue ou un gout de bateau... je veux dire...</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Non, non, ma chère Molly, <em>répondit Scrimgeour</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait dû demander à Percy quel était son prénom avant d'entrer dans la maison.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je ne serais même pas venu si Percy n'avait pas eu une telle envie de vous retrouver tous...</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, Perce ! <em>dit Mrs Weasley, les yeux pleins de larmes en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Nous ne resterons pas plus de cinq minutes, je vais aller me promener dehors pendant que vous bavarderez avec Percy. Non, non, je vous assure, je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer ! Si quelqu'un voulait bien me montrer votre charmant jardin... Ah, tiens, je vois que ce jeune homme a fini de manger, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas un petit tour avec moi ?</p><p> </p><p>L'atmosphère changea autour de la table. Tout le monde regarda alternativement Scrimgeour et Harry. Nul ne semblait convaincu que Scrimgeour était sincère quand il prétendait ignorer le nom de Harry ou l'avoir choisi au hasard pour l'accompagner dans le jardin alors que Ginny, Fleur et George avaient eux aussi fini leurs assiettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, d'accord, <em>répondit Harry dans le silence qui s'était installé</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je lâche Harry. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la véritable raison de leur présence était qu'il voulait parler seul à seul avec mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est très bien, <em>dit-il à voix basse en passant devant Lupin qui s'était à moitié levé de sa chaise</em>. Très bien, répéta-t-il, <em>alors que Mr Weasley s'apprêtait à parler</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Merveilleux ! <em>dit Scrimgeour en reculant d'un pas pour laisser Harry sortir</em>. On va simplement marcher un peu dans le jardin et nous repartirons tout de suite, Percy et moi. Continuez comme si je n'étais pas là !</p><p> </p><p>J’échange un regard avec maman, avant de m’asseoir à la place d’Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Je suis inquiète jusqu’à son retour. Harry nous a expliquer, une fois le ministre et Percy partis, qu’il a essayer de faire de lui la mascotte du ministère afin que tout le monde pense que Harry est de leur côté.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Le plus beau jour d'une vie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dimanche 5 Janvier 1997</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Une fin d'après-midi, quelques jours après le Nouvel An, Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi attendions en file indienne devant la cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard. Le ministère avait établi une connexion exceptionnelle avec le réseau des cheminées pour ramener rapidement et en toute sécurité les élèves à l'école.</p><p> </p><p>Seule Mrs Weasley et maman étaient présentes pour nous dire au revoir, Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur étant tous partis travailler. Au moment de la séparation, Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes. Il en fallait d'ailleurs peu pour l'émouvoir, ces derniers temps. Elle avait pleuré à plusieurs reprises depuis que Percy était parti en trombe de la maison, ses lunettes maculées de purée de panais (ce dont Fred, George et Ginny s'attribuaient tous les trois le mérite).</p><p> </p><p>— Ne sois pas triste, maman, <em>dit Ginny en lui tapotant le dos tandis que Mrs Weasley sanglotait sur son épaule</em>. Tout va bien...</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, <em>ajouta Ron en laissant sa mère lui donner un baiser humide sur la joue</em>, ni pour Percy. Un crétin pareil, ce n'est pas une grande perte.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley sanglota de plus belle lorsqu'elle étreignit Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Promets-moi d'être bien prudent... Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis...</p><p> </p><p>— Je suis toujours prudent, Mrs Weasley, <em>assura Harry</em>. Vous me connaissez, j'aime bien mener une vie paisible.</p><p> </p><p>Puis ce fut mon tour.</p><p> </p><p>— Repose toi, n’en fait pas trop ! Je sais ce que c’est, d’avoir des jumeaux !</p><p> </p><p>— Espérons pour moi qu’elles soient plus calmes que Fred et George ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Nous rions. Puis j’enlace maman. Nous nous reverrons pour l’accouchement !</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley eut un petit rire mouillé et recula d'un pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Soyez sages, tous...</p><p> </p><p>Harry s'avança dans le feu vert émeraude et s'écria.</p><p> </p><p>— Poudlard !</p><p> </p><p>Et il disparait. Une fois mon tour, je vérifie que j’ai bien mes sacs miniaturisés dans ma poche avant de dire « Poudlard » et d’atterrir dans les bras d’Harry, dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>Puis, alors que les Gryffondor rejoignent leur Tour, je pars à la Salle Commune des Préfets. Et je découvre que ma chambre et une autre supplémentaire ont été aménagées pour accueillir les jumelles, maintenant que le temps approche. Les chambres sont reliées par une ouverture dans le mur.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lundi 6 janvier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le nouveau trimestre commença avec une bonne surprise pour les sixième année : un grand écriteau avait été placardé au cours de la nuit sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.</p><p> </p><p>« LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANAGE</p><p>Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez suivre un stage de douze semaines consacré à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie.</p><p>Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous.</p><p>Coût : 12 Gallions. »</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir. Je ne peux pas transplaner dans mon état, mais je peux peut-être m’arranger pour passer mon permis après mon accouchement !</p><p> </p><p>Tout au long de la journée, on parla beaucoup des futures leçons. L'idée de disparaître et de réapparaître ailleurs à volonté plaisait beaucoup à tout le monde.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va être cool quand on pourra simplement... hop ! - <em>Seamus claqua des doigts pour évoquer la disparition</em>. Mon cousin Fergus le fait juste pour m'énerver mais attends que j'en sache autant que lui... Il n'aura plus jamais la paix...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Perdu dans les visions que lui inspirait cette heureuse pensée, il agita sa baguette avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et au lieu de produire la fontaine d'eau pure qui était l'objet de la leçon de sortilèges du jour, il fit jaillir un puissant jet d'eau, semblable à celui d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Le jet d'eau ricocha contre le plafond et frappa de plein fouet le professeur Flitwick qui tomba face contre terre.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry a déjà transplané, <em>dit Ron à un Seamus quelque peu embarrassé après que le professeur Flitwick se fut séché d'un coup de baguette magique et lui eut donné des lignes à copier («Je suis un sorcier et non un babouin armé d'un bâton»)</em>. Dum... heu... la mère de Nymeria l'a emmené avec lui. Tu sais, le transplanage d'escorte.</p><p> </p><p>— Whoa ! <em>murmura Seamus</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Dean, Neville et lui penchèrent la tête un peu plus pour entendre Harry raconter l'effet que faisait un transplanage. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, il fut assiégé de questions posées par d'autres élèves de sixième année qui lui demandaient de décrire la sensation qu'on éprouvait en transplanant. Tous semblaient plus impressionnés que rebutés quand ils l'écoutaient expliquer à quel point c'était désagréable.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mardi 7 Janvier</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, Harry nous révéla à Ron, Hermione et moi la tâche que Dumbledore lui avait confiée, mais séparément car Hermione refusait toujours de rester en présence de Ron plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire pour lui jeter un regard méprisant. Ron pensait que Harry n'aurait sans doute aucune difficulté à convaincre Slughorn. Le point de vue d'Hermione, en revanche, était moins optimiste.</p><p> </p><p>— Il doit être décidé à cacher ce qui s'est vraiment passé si Dumbledore lui-même n'a rien pu tirer de lui, <em>dit-elle à voix basse, dans la cour enneigée où nous étions sortis pour la récréation</em>. Les Horcruxes... Les Horcruxes... je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah bon?</p><p> </p><p>Harry était déçu.</p><p> </p><p>— Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de très avancé en matière de magie noire, sinon pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il posé des questions à ce sujet? <em>fis-je remarquer.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Nym a raison, Harry. Je crois que tu auras du mal à obtenir l'information, tu devras te montrer très prudent dans ta façon d'approcher Slughorn, réfléchir à une stratégie...</p><p> </p><p>— Ron pense que je devrais simplement attendre la fin du cours de potions, cet après-midi...</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, très bien, si c'est ce que pense Ron-Ron, il faut suivre ses conseils, <em>répliqua-t-elle en s'enflammant aussitôt</em>. Le jugement de Ron-Ron a-t-il jamais été pris en défaut ?</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas...</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! <em>s'exclama-t-elle avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et elle s'éloigna en trombe.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfois, je me demande qui est enceinte ; elle, ou moi, <em>soupirais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Les cours de potions étaient devenus assez inconfortables, ces temps derniers, car Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient partager la même table. Ce jour-là, Hermione déplaça son chaudron pour se rapprocher d'Ernie et ignora complètement Harry et Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Dépêchons-nous, nous avons beaucoup de travail cet après-midi! La troisième loi de Golpalott... Qui peut me l'énoncer ? Miss Granger, bien sûr !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione récita à toute vitesse :</p><p> </p><p>— La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l’antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement ! <em>approuva Slughorn, la mine réjouie</em>. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, si l'on considère comme vraie la troisième loi de Golpalott cela signifie, bien sûr, que, en admettant qu'on ait identifié correctement les ingrédients de la potion grâce au Révélasort de Scarpin, notre but principal sera non pas celui relativement simple de sélectionner les antidotes de chacun de ces ingrédients, mais de découvrir le composant supplémentaire qui permettra, par un processus quasiment alchimique, de transformer ces éléments disparates et donc, <em>acheva Slughorn</em>, je veux que chacun de vous prenne l'une des fioles qui sont sur mon bureau. Vous devrez mettre au point un antidote contre le poison qu'elles contiennent avant la fin du cours. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas vos gants de protection !</p><p> </p><p>Assise, je m’occupais de mon poison lorsque Drago m’adresse la parole.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, tu leurs a trouvé un nom ? <em>me demande t-il à voix basse. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondis-je de la même façon</em>. Natasha Hermione Potter et Arya Eleana Potter.</p><p> </p><p>— Potter, <em>dit-il avec dégout.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je touille mon chaudron.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh oui, peut-être que si tu t’y étais pris plus tôt pour me relever tes sentiments, leurs noms serait Malefoy, <em>murmurais-je, amusée. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mais Drago ne s’énerve pas. Il se contente de soupirer tristement.</p><p> </p><p>— La plus grosse erreur de ma vie…</p><p> </p><p>J’aide Drago discrètement tout en faisant ce qui est demandé et, contrairement à Hermione, j’ai eu le temps de terminer.</p><p> </p><p>— Le temps est... ÉCOULE! <em>lança Slughorn d'un ton cordial</em>. Voyons un peu le résultat! Biaise... qu'avez-vous à me montrer ?</p><p> </p><p>Lentement, Slughorn fit le tour de la pièce, examinant les différents antidotes. Personne sauf moi n'avait accompli la tâche jusqu'au bout mais Hermione essaya d'ajouter quelques ingrédients dans son flacon avant que Slughorn n'arrive jusqu'à elle. Ron avait complètement abandonné et s'efforçait simplement de ne pas respirer les vapeurs putrides qui s'élevaient de son chaudron.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn s'approcha de leur table en dernier. Il renifla la potion d'Ernie et passa à celle de Ron qui le fit grimacer. Il ne s'attarda pas devant son chaudron, reculant rapidement avec un léger haut-le-cœur.</p><p> </p><p>— Et vous, Harry, <em>dit-il</em>. Vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry tendit la main, un bézoard au creux de sa paume. Slughorn contempla la pierre pendant dix bonnes secondes et Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère. Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, mon garçon ! <em>s'exclama t-il en prenant le bézoard qu'il leva devant lui pour que toute la classe puisse le voir.</em> Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère... Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir... Un bézoard pourrait sans nul doute servir d'antidote à toutes ces potions !</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, le visage en sueur, de la suie au bout du nez, paraissait folle de rage. Son antidote à moitié terminé, composé de cinquante-deux ingrédients dont une mèche de ses propres cheveux, bouillonnait paresseusement derrière Slughorn qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Et tu as pensé tout seul au bézoard, Harry ? <em>demanda t-elle, les dents serrées</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà l'esprit d'initiative personnelle dont un vrai préparateur de potions doit savoir faire preuve ! <em>déclara Slughorn d'un ton ravi avant que Harry ait pu répondre</em>. Exactement comme sa mère, elle avait la même façon intuitive d'aborder les potions, il tient cela de Lily, indiscutablement... Oui, Harry, en effet, si vous avez un bézoard sous la main, il vous tirera d'affaire... Mais comme ils ne sont pas efficaces à tous les coups et qu'on les trouve assez rarement, il vaut quand même mieux savoir mélanger les antidotes...</p><p> </p><p>Mais avant qu'aucun des deux ait pu exprimer sa fureur de voir Harry surpasser tous les autres sans avoir fourni aucun travail, la cloche retentit.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est temps de ramasser vos affaires ! Et je donne dix points de plus à Gryffondor pour récompenser ce pur et simple culot ! <em>ajouta Slughorn</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Pouffant de rire, il rejoignit son bureau de sa démarche chaloupée, à l'autre bout du cachot. Drago et moi sortons en même temps.</p><p> </p><p>— Nat et Arya resteront à Poudlard après leur naissance ? <em>me demande t-il, inquiet. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je souris en me rendant compte que Drago a déjà donné un surnom à l’une d’elles.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, Nat et Arya resteront quelques temps, <em>expliquais-je</em>. D’après Pomfresh et ma mère, les premiers mois sont importants et comme je veux les allaiter ce sera plus simple. Mais ne t’en fais pas, elles ne te réveilleront pas, notre chambre sera insonorisée.</p><p> </p><p>Nous passons le cours suivant assis côte à côte à parler de tout et de rien. Et lorsque nous nous voyons à nouveau, Harry nous raconte que Slughorn n’a rien voulu lui dire. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne lui manifestèrent la moindre compassion. Hermione bouillait toujours de rage en pensant à la façon dont Harry avait triomphé sans accomplir son travail convenablement et Ron lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir glissé à lui aussi un bézoard.</p><p> </p><p>Les jours suivants, voyant que Harry ne l'interrogeait plus, le maître des Potions retrouva avec lui ses manières affectueuses et sembla avoir oublié le sujet. Harry attendit une invitation à l'une de ses petites soirées, résolu cette fois à l'accepter, même s'il devait pour cela reporter une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Malheureusement, aucune invitation n'arriva. Il n’y avait, visiblement, plus de réunions.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle la fréquentait, Hermione avait pris en défaut la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle en fut si troublée qu'elle en oublia même sa mauvaise humeur à l'égard de Harry après la ruse du bézoard.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule explication sur les Horcruxes, <em>dit-elle</em>. Pas une seule ! J'ai fouillé partout dans la réserve et même dans les livres les plus horribles, là où on t'explique comment préparer les plus épouvantables potions... rien ! Tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher, c'est ça, dans l'introduction des <span class="u">Grandes Noirceurs de la magie</span> - écoutez « De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique... » Dans ce cas, pourquoi le mentionner ? <em>ajouta-t-elle, agacée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>D'un coup sec elle referma l'antique volume qui laissa échapper une plainte spectrale.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, silence, <em>répliqua Hermione en le fourrant dans son sac</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque février arriva, la neige fondit autour de l'école et laissa place à une humidité morne et glaciale. Des nuages bas d'un gris violacé s'étendaient au-dessus du château et une pluie froide, ininterrompue, rendait les pelouses boueuses et glissantes. Le résultat fut que la leçon de transplanage des sixième année, prévue le samedi matin pour ne pas perturber les horaires de cours, n'eut pas lieu dans le parc mais dans la Grande Salle.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 1<sup>er</sup> février</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bien que je ne puisse y participer, j’ai reçu l’autorisation d’assister aux leçons de transplanage car je vais les suivre après avoir accoucher.</p><p> </p><p>En arrivant, je remarque que les tables ont disparu. La pluie fouettait les hautes fenêtres et le plafond enchanté tournoyait en volutes sombres au-dessus de nous tandis que les participtants se rassemblaient devant les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave - les directeurs des quatre maisons accompagnés d'un petit sorcier qui devait être le moniteur de transplanage du ministère. Il était étrangement incolore, avec des cils transparents, des cheveux fins et un air immatériel, comme s'il aurait suffi d'une simple rafale de vent pour l'emporter.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonjour, <em>dit le sorcier du ministère lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés et que les directeurs de maison les eurent incités au silence</em>. Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période vous préparer à passer votre permis de transplanage...</p><p> </p><p>— Malefoy, taisez-vous et écoutez ! <em>aboya le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se retourna. Le visage de Malefoy avait pris une teinte rose vif. L'air furieux, il s'écarta de Crabbe avec lequel il semblait s'être disputé à voix basse. Rogue paraissait lui aussi agacé.</p><p> </p><p>— Nombre d'entre vous pourront alors se présenter à l'examen, <em>poursuivit Tycross comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption</em>. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est généralement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le directeur a toutefois suspendu cet enchantement pour une durée d'une heure et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner. Je dois insister sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas transplaner au-delà de cette salle et qu'il serait très imprudent d'essayer. A présentée voudrais que vous vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une grande agitation, des bruits de pas précipités, des bousculades, tandis que les élèves se séparaient, se heurtaient, se lançaient des ordres pour écarter les autres de leur chemin. Les directeurs des maisons passaient parmi eux, les aidaient à se placer et mettaient fin aux disputes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry se hâta de traverser la foule, passa devant le professeur Flitwick qui tentait d'une petite voix aiguë de disposer en bon ordre quelques Serdaigle tous décidés à se rapprocher du premier rang, puis devant le professeur Chourave, occupée à aligner ses élèves de Poufsouffle. Enfin, après avoir contourné Ernie Macmillan, il parvint à se placer tout au fond, juste derrière Malefoy qui profitait du remue-ménage pour continuer sa dispute avec Crabbe. Celui-ci, la mine rebelle, se tenait à un mètre cinquante de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Je me concentre pour lire sur leurs lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d'accord ? <em>lança Drago, ignorant que Harry se trouvait juste derrière lui</em>. C'est plus long que je ne le pensais.</p><p> </p><p>Crabbe ouvrit la bouche mais Drago sembla deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet !</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi, <em>dit Harry juste assez fort pour que Malefoy puisse l'entendre.</em></p><p> </p><p>Drago pivota sur ses talons, la main sur sa baguette magique mais à ce moment précis, les quatre directeurs de maison s'écrièrent « Taisez-vous » et le silence retomba. Drago se retourna lentement de l'autre côté.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>dit Tycross</em>. Bien... Maintenant...</p><p> </p><p>Il agita sa baguette. Des cerceaux à l'ancienne mode apparurent aussitôt sur le sol, devant chaque élève.</p><p> </p><p>— La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D ! <em>expliqua Tycross</em>. Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Première étape : fixez résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée. Dans le cas présent, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Veuillez dès maintenant vous concentrer sur cet objectif.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tout le monde jeta un coup d'oeil furtif pour voir si les autres regardaient bien leur cerceau puis chacun se hâta d'obéir.</p><p> </p><p>— Deuxième étape, <em>poursuivit Tycross</em>, concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande dans chaque atome de votre corps !</p><p> </p><p>Ernie Macmillan fixait son cerceau avec une telle intensité que son visage était devenu tout rouge. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à pondre un œuf de la taille d'un Souafle.</p><p> </p><p>— Troisième étape, <em>reprit Tycross</em>, et seulement quand je vous en donnerai le signal... Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision ! A mon commandement, attention... un...</p><p> </p><p>Beaucoup d'élèves semblaient passablement inquiets à l'idée de devoir transplaner si vite.</p><p> </p><p>— ... deux...TROIS!</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Harry pivoter sur place, perdre l'équilibre et manquer de tomber. Il n'était pas le seul. Dans toute la salle, on voyait soudain les gens tituber sur place. Neville était étendu sur le dos. Ernie Macmillan avait sauté dans son cerceau en exécutant une sorte de pirouette et parut momentanément fou de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Dean Thomas le regarder en hurlant de rire.</p><p> </p><p>J’étais bien heureuse d’être assise parce que je riais aux larmes.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, <em>dit sèchement Tycross qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à mieux</em>. Remettez vos cerceaux en place, s'il vous plaît, et reprenez votre position de départ...</p><p> </p><p>La deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus heureuse que la première. La troisième se révéla aussi lamentable. Ce fut seulement à la quatrième qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose. Il y eut un horrible cri de douleur et tout le monde se retourna, terrifié, pour voir Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, vaciller au milieu de son cerceau, sa jambe gauche restée à un mètre cinquante derrière elle, à l'endroit d'où elle était partie.</p><p> </p><p>Les directeurs de maison se précipitèrent. Il y eut un grand bang et un panache de fumée violette. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Susan avait retrouvé sa jambe mais elle sanglotait, l'air horrifié.</p><p> </p><p>— Le désartibulement, ou séparation de certaines parties du corps, se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment déterminé, <em>expliqua Wilkie Tycross d'un ton calme</em>. Vous devez vous concentrer continuellement sur votre destination et vous mettre en mouvement sans hâte mais avec décision... Comme ceci.</p><p> </p><p>Tycross fit un pas en avant, tourna sur lui-même avec grâce, les bras tendus, et disparut dans le tournoiement de sa robe, réapparaissant au fond de la salle.</p><p> </p><p>— Souvenez-vous des trois D, <em>dit-il</em>, et essayez à nouveau... Un... Deux... Trois...</p><p> </p><p>Mais une heure plus tard, le désartibulement de Susan restait le seul événement notable qui se soit produit au cours de la séance. Tycross ne paraissait pas découragé pour autant. Attachant sa cape autour de son cou, il dit simplement :</p><p> </p><p>— Au revoir, tout le monde, à samedi prochain, et n'oubliez pas : Destination, Détermination, Décision.</p><p> </p><p>Il donna alors un coup de baguette qui fit disparaître les cerceaux et sortit de la salle en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Des conversations s'élevèrent de toutes parts tandis que les élèves sortaient dans le hall.</p><p> </p><p>La deuxième séance fut tout aussi amusante à regarder. En revanche, je n’ai pas pu assister à la troisième.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vendredi 14 Février</em>
</p><p> </p><p>En pleins cours de potions, alors que je parlais tranquillement avec Drago, je me sens soudainement paniquer.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? <em>me demande t-il, inquiet, en arrêtant ce qu’il fait. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mes mains serrent la table si fort que mes jointures deviennent blanches, et ma respiration de fait courte.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, super, <em>parvenais-je à dire. </em>Harry ! <em>m’exclamais-je, paniquée. </em></p><p> </p><p>A ce moment-là, plus personne ne parle. Le silence complet envahi la salle et les voir tous immobiles comme ça alors que moi, j’ai horriblement mal, me met en colère.</p><p> </p><p>— J’VAIS ACCOUCHER BORDEL, <em>hurlais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et c’est le déclic. Tous le monde se met à parler, Slughorn part prévenir Pomfresh, et Harry se précipite vers moi tout comme la moitié de la classe. Des Serpentards, il n’y a que Drago qui s’éloigne pas de moi. En fait, il s’occupe plutôt de faire reculer tout le monde pour laisser passer Hermione, Ron et surtout, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>En ce jour du 14 février 1997, à 14h14, à Ste Mangouste, deux petites filles ont vue le jour ; Natasha Hermione Potter, et Arya Eleana Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Un anniversaire empoisonné</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce n’est que le lundi suivant que je fais mon retour à Poudlard. Maman m’a aidée à m’installer dans ma chambre puis, toujours aussi heureuse d’être grand-mère, a finalement réussi à partir après m’avoir souhaité bonne chance et félicitations au moins cent fois.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avons été discrètes, arrivant au moment où tout le monde était en train de diner. Et la première personne à me voir est Drago.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria ? Tu es arrivée quand ? <em>me demande t-il, surprit. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Salut Drago. Un peu moins de dix minutes… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis épuisée !</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, ça c’est sûr !</p><p> </p><p>Je tends l’oreille, craignant qu’une des deux se soient réveillée, mais fausse alerte. Je me tourne alors vers Drago, un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu veux les voir ? <em>lui demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago reste immobile, puis réalise ce que je viens de lui dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je… je ne veux pas risquer de les réveiller.</p><p> </p><p>— Hm, une prochaine fois alors ? Parce que je t’avoue que là, si tu les réveilles avant que j’aie eu le temps de dormir au moins 2 heures, je te tue !</p><p> </p><p>Drago se met à rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Bonne chance, Fawley, <em>me dit-il avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Malefoy, <em>dis-je également avec un sourire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et je pars me coucher.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, mon retour à Poudlard a vite fait le tour de l’école. A 8h, j’étais encore dans ma chambre, bloquée à nourrir Nat et Arya. Résultat, ce n’est que lorsque ma mère, appelée par Madame Pomfresh, est arrivée que j’ai pu aller en cours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ça va être marrant, tiens…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le mois de février passa, et ma mère devint une habitante du château. Elle s’occupait de Nat et Arya lorsque j’étais en cours, aidait Madame Pomfresh lorsqu’elle avait le temps, et devint rapidement très aimée de tout le château.</p><p> </p><p>Février s'approcha de mars sans que le temps change, sauf que le vent s'ajouta à la pluie. Accueilli dans une indignation générale, un avis apparut sur les tableaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes pour annoncer que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée.</p><p> </p><p>Katie n'était toujours pas revenue de Ste Mangouste. Par surcroît, La Gazette du sorcier signalait d'autres cas de personnes disparues, dont certaines avaient un lien de parenté avec des élèves de Poudlard.</p><p> </p><p>J’ai rejoint les cours de transplanage, qui n’étaient pas vraiment un succès si bien que le mécontentement était général et on commençait à éprouver une certaine animosité à l'égard de Wilkie Tycross et de ses trois D, ce qui lui avait valu divers surnoms dont les plus aimables étaient Dent-de-gargouille et Demi-potion.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 1<sup>er</sup> Mars</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Je suis aimablement réveillée par deux petites filles affamées vers cinq heures du matin. Je m’installe alors sur mon lit de sorte à pouvoir les nourrir toutes les deux.</p><p> </p><p>Harry est devenu un peu parano, au point de m’interdire de parler à Drago de peur que celui-ci kidnappe Natasha et Arya pour les livrer à Voldemort. J’ai refusé car, au contraire, Drago et ma mère sont les deux personnes qui m’aident le plus.</p><p> </p><p>Etant une journée détente, je m’attendais à rester dans mon coin toute la journée avec Nat et Arya, maman m’ayant montré comment mettre une écharpe de portage qui, non seulement m’aide à lutter contre le babyblues qui m’envahit, mais en plus à avoir une bonne position pour l’allaitement. Et en plus, c’est beaucoup plus simple.</p><p> </p><p>Sauf que, ma journée que je pensais être calme s’est transformée en horreur à dix heure lorsque Harry est venu me voir paniqué pour me dire que Ron, dont c’est l’anniversaire, a été empoisonné !</p><p> </p><p>— Donc, tout bien considéré, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de Ron ? <em>résuma Fred</em>.</p><p> </p><p>C'était le soir. Dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, les rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres, les lampes allumées. Le lit de Ron était le seul à être occupé, Harry, Hermione et Ginny assis à son chevet. Je marche lentement, essayant d’endormir Nat et Arya.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avons passé la journée à attendre devant les doubles portes, essayant de regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait. Madame Pomfresh ne nous avait laissés voir Ron qu'à huit heures du soir. Fred et George étaient arrivés un peu après dix heures.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'on avait prévu de lui donner notre cadeau, <em>dit George d'un air sombre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il posa un gros paquet sur la petite armoire, à la tête de son lit, et s'assit à côté de Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, quand on imaginait la scène, il était conscient, <em>dit Fred</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Nous pensions l'attendre à Pré-au-Lard pour lui faire la surprise... <em>reprit George</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous étiez à Pré-au-Lard ? <em>demanda Ginny en levant la tête</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On envisageait d'acheter la boutique de Zonko, <em>expliqua Fred, d'un ton lugubre</em>. Pour avoir une filiale à Pré-au-Lard, tu comprends, mais à quoi ça peut bien servir si on ne vous laisse plus sortir le week-end pour acheter notre marchandise... Enfin, peu importe, maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Il approcha une chaise de Harry et contempla le visage livide de Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement, Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry répéta l'histoire qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà racontée cent fois à Dumbledore, à McGonagall, à Madame Pomfresh, à Hermione et à Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>— ... alors, je lui ai enfoncé le bézoard dans la gorge et il a pu respirer un peu mieux, Slughorn est allé chercher du secours, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh sont arrivées et elles ont amené Ron ici. Elles pensent qu'il ira bientôt mieux. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il devra rester environ une semaine à l'infirmerie... en continuant à prendre de l'essence de Ruta...</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une chance que tu aies pensé au bézoard, <em>dit George à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Une chance qu'il y en ait eu un dans la pièce, <em>remarqua Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione renifla presque imperceptiblement. Elle avait gardé un silence inhabituel tout au long de la journée. Le visage blême, elle s'était précipitée auprès de Harry à la porte de l'infirmerie en exigeant de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais elle n'avait pris quasiment aucune part à la discussion lancinante entre Harry et Ginny qui se demandaient comment Ron avait bien pu être empoisonné. Elle s'était contentée de rester à côté d'eux, les dents serrées, l'air effaré, jusqu'à ce qu'on les autorise enfin à entrer.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que papa et maman sont au courant ? <em>demanda Fred à Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils l'ont déjà vu, ils sont arrivés il y a une heure. Pour le moment, ils sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais ils vont revenir bientôt.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un silence pendant lequel nous regardons Ron émettre un grognement dans son sommeil.</p><p> </p><p>— Donc, le poison était dans son verre ? <em>dit Fred à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Slughorn l'avait rempli...</p><p> </p><p>— Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu glisser quelque chose dans le verre sans que tu le voies ? <em>demandais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Sans doute, <em>admit Harry</em>. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu empoisonner Ron ?</p><p> </p><p>— Aucune idée, <em>dit Fred, les sourcils froncés</em>. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu se tromper de verre ? En essayant de t'empoisonner toi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi Slughorn voudrait-il empoisonner Harry ? <em>s'étonna Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas, <em>répondit Fred</em>, mais il doit y avoir plein de gens qui ont envie de l'empoisonner, non ? Avec cette histoire d'Elu et tout ça ?</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, tu crois que Slughorn est un Mangemort ? <em>demanda Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout est possible, <em>déclara Fred d'un air sinistre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a peut-être été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, <em>suggéra George</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ou peut-être qu'il est innocent, <em>dit Ginny</em>. Le poison pouvait très bien se trouver dans la bouteille, auquel cas, c'était Slughorn lui-même qui était visé.</p><p> </p><p>— Qui aurait envie de le tuer ? <em>demandais-je, encore. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore pense que Voldemort voulait Slughorn dans son camp, <em>expliqua Harry</em>. Il s'est caché pendant un an avant de venir à Poudlard. Et... Et peut-être que Voldemort veut l'écarter de son chemin parce qu'il croit qu'il pourrait être utile à Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais tu as dit que Slughorn avait l'intention d'offrir cette bouteille à Dumbledore pour Noël, <em>lui rappela Ginny</em>. Donc, l'empoisonneur pouvait tout aussi bien viser Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Dans ce cas, il ne connaissait pas très bien Slughorn, <em>intervint Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois depuis des heures</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui a attrapé un mauvais rhume.</p><p> </p><p>— Quiconque connaît Slughorn aurait su qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose d'aussi délicieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Er-my-nie, <em>dit brusquement Ron d'une voix gutturale</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se tut en le regardant d'un air anxieux, mais après avoir marmonné quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il se mit simplement à ronfler.</p><p> </p><p>Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée en nous faisant tous sursauter, ou crier pour les deux petites filles, et Hagrid s'avança vers nous à grands pas, les cheveux tachetés de pluie, une arbalète à la main, son manteau en peau d'ours lui battant les jambes. Il laissait sur son passage des traces de boue de la taille d'un dauphin.</p><p> </p><p>— Passé la journée dans la forêt ! <em>dit-il d'une voix haletante</em>. L'état d'Aragog empire, je lui ai fait la lecture. Je viens juste de rentrer dîner et le professeur Chourave m'a prévenu pour Ron. Comment va t-il ?</p><p> </p><p>Il remarqua alors que les deux petites filles dans mes bras se sont réveillées à cause de son entrée et me lance un regard d’excuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Vraiment désolé Nym…</p><p> </p><p>Je secoue la tête en soupirant.</p><p> </p><p>— C’est pas grave… <em>dis-je, bien que je pensais le contraire. </em></p><p> </p><p>Et je recommence à marcher en essayant de calmer Nat et Arya.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas mal, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Il devrait guérir bientôt.</p><p> </p><p>— Pas plus de six visiteurs à la fois ! <em>avertit Madame Pomfresh en surgissant de son bureau</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Avec Hagrid, on est tout juste six, <em>fit remarquer George</em>. Si on ne compte pas Natarya !</p><p> </p><p>— Ah... Oui..., <em>admit Madame Pomfresh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Apparemment, la taille immense de Hagrid lui avait donné l'impression qu'il représentait plusieurs personnes à lui tout seul. Pour masquer sa confusion, elle se hâta de nettoyer les traces de boue à l'aide de sa baguette.</p><p> </p><p>Je m’approche de George, amusée.</p><p> </p><p>— Natarya ?</p><p> </p><p>— C’est plus rapide que « Nat et Arya », <em>explique t-il.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je ris doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, <em>reprit Hagrid d'une voix rauque</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il regardait Ron en hochant sa grosse tête hirsute.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire... Regardez-le, allongé là... Qui aurait envie de lui faire du mal ?</p><p> </p><p>— C'est justement de ça qu'on parlait, <em>dit Harry</em>. On n'en sait rien.</p><p> </p><p>— Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une dent contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? <em>interrogea Hagrid d'un ton angoissé</em>. D'abord Katie, maintenant Ron...</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne vois pas qui voudrait détruire une équipe de Quidditch, <em>répondit George</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Dubois aurait sûrement essayé avec celle de Serpentard s'il avait pu y arriver en toute impunité, <em>assura Fred, dans un souci d'impartialité</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— A mon avis, il ne s'agit pas de Quidditch, mais je crois qu'il existe un lien entre les deux attaques, <em>dit Hermione à voix basse</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça ? <em>demanda Fred</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, d'abord, elles auraient dû être fatales dans les deux cas. Or, elles ne l'ont pas été, même si c'est par simple chance. Ensuite, ni le poison, ni le collier ne semblent avoir atteint la personne à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Bien sûr, <em>ajouta-t-elle d'un air grave</em>, d'une certaine manière, ça rend le coupable encore plus dangereux car il ne paraît pas se soucier du nombre de gens qu'il risque d'abattre tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint sa victime désignée.</p><p> </p><p>Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir à cet inquiétant exposé, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la salle. Lors de leur visite précédente, ils s'étaient simplement assurés que Ron serait bientôt entièrement rétabli. Cette fois, Mrs Weasley prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore nous a raconté comment tu l'avais sauvé grâce au bézoard, <em>sanglota-t-elle</em>. Oh, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Tu as sauvé Ginny... Tu as sauvé Arthur... Maintenant, tu sauves Ron...</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, il ne faut pas... je n'ai..., <em>marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand j'y pense, la moitié de notre famille te doit la vie, <em>déclara</em><em> Mr Weasley, la gorge serrée</em>. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on a eu de la chance le jour où Ron a décidé de s'asseoir pour la première fois dans ton compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Madame Pomfresh vient leur rappeler qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de six visiteurs autour du lit de Ron. Hermione et Harry se levèrent aussitôt pour partir et Hagrid décida de les accompagner, laissant Ron en famille.</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez-moi ! <em>dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je les rejoins et sors. Harry me propose de prendre une de nos filles et je lui donne Arya, qui accroche sa petite main au haut de son père avant de fermer paisiblement les yeux, nous faisant tous sourire au passage.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est terrible, gro<em>mmela Hagrid dans sa barbe tandis qu'on retournait vers l'escalier de marbre</em>. Toutes ces nouvelles mesures de sécurité et les enfants qui sont quand même touchés... Dumbledore se fait un sang d'encre... Il ne dit pas grand-chose mais je le sens bien...</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'a pas une idée de ce qui se passe ? <em>demanda désespérément Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Des idées, il en a des centaines, j'imagine. Tu penses, un cerveau comme le sien ! <em>répondit Hagrid avec une loyauté indéfectible</em>. Mais il ne sait pas qui a envoyé ce collier ni qui a mis le poison dans cette bouteille, sinon, on aurait attrapé le coupable, non ? Ce qui m'inquiète, <em>poursuivit-il à voix basse en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule</em>, c'est de savoir combien de temps Poudlard pourra rester ouvert si les élèves se font attaquer. Ça va recommencer comme avec la Chambre des Secrets. Ce sera la panique, de plus en plus de parents enlèveront leurs enfants de l'école, et ensuite, le conseil d'administration...</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid s'interrompit lorsque le fantôme d'une femme à la longue chevelure nous croisa, flottant dans le vide d'un air serein, puis il reprit dans un murmure rauque :</p><p> </p><p>— ... le conseil d'administration voudra fermer l'école pour de bon.</p><p> </p><p>— Quand même pas ? <em>dit Hermione, effarée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut se mettre à leur place, <em>répondit Hagrid d'une voix accablée</em>. C'est toujours un peu risqué d'envoyer un enfant à Poudlard, non ? On s'attend forcément à des accidents avec des centaines de jeunes sorciers enfermés ensemble, mais des tentatives de meurtre, c'est différent. Pas étonnant que Dumbledore soit en colère contre Ro...</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid se figea sur place et une expression coupable qui leur était familière apparut sur ce que sa barbe noire et hirsute laissait voir de son visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>s'exclama Harry</em>. Dumbledore est en colère contre Rogue ?</p><p> </p><p>Arya remua dans ses bras mais ne se réveille pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, <em>répliqua Hagrid, trahi cependant par son air soudain paniqué</em>. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est près de minuit, il faut que je...</p><p> </p><p>— Hagrid, pourquoi Dumbledore est-il en colère contre Rogue ? <em>interrogea Harry d'une voix forte</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fois ci, elle ouvrit ses yeux verts et les fixe sur son père, restant tout de même silencieuse. Peut-être se demandait-elle pourquoi son père s’énervait.</p><p> </p><p>— Chut ! <em>dit Hagrid, qui paraissait à la fois inquiet et courroucé</em>. Ne crie pas ces choses-là, Harry, la petite s’est réveillée et tu veux que je perde mon travail ? Remarque, ça vous serait égal, je suppose, puisque vous avez laissé tomber les cours de soins aux créa...</p><p> </p><p>Mon petit ami semble enfin le remarquer et caresse la joue de notre fille qui ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— N'essayez pas de nous donner mauvaise conscience, ça ne marchera pas ! <em>protesta Harry d'un ton tranchant</em>. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ?</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Je ne sais pas, Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû être au courant ! Je... Je revenais de la forêt l'autre soir et je les ai entendus parler - ou plutôt se disputer. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi et donc je suis resté dans l'ombre en essayant de ne pas écouter mais c'était... une discussion animée et j'avais du mal à ne pas entendre.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors ? <em>le pressa Harry tandis que Hagrid dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors... j'ai simplement entendu Rogue dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à penser que tout allait de soi mais que lui - Rogue - n'avait peut-être plus envie de le faire...</p><p> </p><p>— Faire quoi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Apparemment, Rogue trouvait qu'il avait trop de travail, c'est tout – et Dumbledore a répondu d'un ton très sec qu'il avait accepté et que c'était comme ça. Il a été assez dur avec lui. Et puis, il a aussi parlé à Rogue d'une enquête qu'il devrait mener dans sa maison, à Serpentard. Eh bien, quoi, ça n'a rien d'étonnant ! <em>ajouta précipitamment Hagrid en voyant Harry et Hermione échanger des regards éloquents</em>. Il a demandé à tous les directeurs de maison de chercher ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette histoire de collier...</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, mais Dumbledore ne s'est pas disputé avec eux, <em>fit remarquer Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ecoute...</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid tritura son arbalète d'un air gêné. Il y eut alors un craquement sonore et elle se cassa en deux. Je me contente de bouger légèrement les doigts et elle se répare.</p><p> </p><p>— Je sais ce que tu penses de Rogue, Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu ailles imaginer des choses.</p><p> </p><p>— Attention, <em>dit Hermione d'un ton bref.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nous nous retournons juste à temps pour voir l'ombre d'Argus Rusard se dessiner sur le mur derrière nous, suivie de Rusard lui-même qui tourna le coin, le dos voûté, les bajoues frémissantes.</p><p> </p><p>— Oho, <em>lança-t-il de sa voix sifflante</em>. Dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Ça signifie une retenue !</p><p> </p><p>— Non, pas de retenue, Rusard ! <em>répondit sèchement Hagrid</em>. Ils sont avec moi, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? <em>demanda Rusard d'un ton odieux</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça change que je suis un enseignant, espèce de Cracmol sournois ! <em>répliqua Hagrid, en s'enflammant aussitôt</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rusard se gonfla de fureur et on entendit soudain un sifflement. Miss Teigne venait d'arriver en catimini. Elle se faufila, sinueuse, entre les chevilles décharnées de son maître.</p><p> </p><p>— Allez-y, <em>dit Hagrid du coin des lèvres</em>.</p><p> </p><p>On ne le fait pas répéter deux fois. Hermione, Harry et moi filons aussitôt en direction des appartements des Préfets, Hagrid et Rusard haussant le ton derrière nous, dans des éclats de voix qui résonnèrent tout au long du couloir.</p><p> </p><p>Arrivés dans la salle commune des préfets, nous soupirons de soulagement et échangeons des « bonne nuit » avant de rejoindre notre chambre respective, Harry restant avec moi cette nuit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Harry à l'infirmerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nouvelle de l'empoisonnement de Ron se répandit rapidement le lendemain mais elle ne causa pas la même sensation que l'agression contre Katie. On pensait généralement qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un accident, étant donné qu'il se trouvait à ce moment-là dans le bureau du maître des potions et que, ayant tout de suite absorbé un antidote, rien de grave ne s'était passé. En fait, les Gryffondor étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par le prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Nombre d'entre eux voulaient voir Zacharias Smith, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse, subir la défaite cuisante qu'il méritait pour son commentaire lors du match d'ouverture contre Serpentard.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, cependant, devenait de plus en plus obsédé par Drago Malefoy. Consultant toujours la carte du Maraudeur chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. A tel point que je m’occupais seule de NOS filles, ce qui commençais à m’énerver. Je ne suis pas leur seul parent. D’accord, ma mère m’aidait énormément mais les deux petites filles ont besoin de leur père également.</p><p> </p><p>C’est vrai qu’il n'a pas beaucoup de temps en raison de l'entraînement de Quidditch, de ses devoirs à finir et du fait qu'il était maintenant traqué, partout où il allait, par Cormac McLaggen et Lavande Brown.</p><p> </p><p>McLaggen s'appliquait à lui laisser entendre qu'il serait bien meilleur que Ron comme gardien. Dans le même temps, Lavande ne ratait jamais une occasion de se glisser vers Harry pour lui parler de Ron, ce qu'il trouvait presque plus lassant que les leçons de Quidditch de McLaggen.</p><p> </p><p> Au début, elle s'était montrée très agacée de n'avoir pas été prévenue que Ron se trouvait à l'infirmerie « Enfin quoi, je suis sa petite amie ! » - mais malheureusement, elle avait décidé de pardonner cet oubli à Harry et tenait absolument à parler avec lui en profondeur des sentiments de Ron à son égard.</p><p> </p><p>Une épreuve très embarrassante dont Harry se serait volontiers dispensé, d’après ses dires. Mais en attendant, moi je n’ai plus aucune vie sociale et ce sont mes nuits qui sont complétements brisés dans le sens où je me réveille toutes les deux heures.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 8 Mars</em>
</p><p> </p><p>C’est le jour du match contre Poufsouffle, et évidemment, je ne peux pas y aller. Le week-end, c’est le moment de repos de maman. Après tout je lui dois bien ça, elle s’occupe de Natasha et Arya toute la semaine. Le week-end, ça me permet de passer du temps avec elles.</p><p> </p><p>Je reste la matinée dans la chambre, sur le lit avec Natasha et Arya qui ont bien trop grandie, ainsi que Lya. Elle est si gentille avec elles, restant allongée tout en les surveillant.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque je sors pour avoir des nouvelles du match, on m’annonce qu’Harry est à l’infirmerie. C’est donc, les cheveux en pétards, Arya et Nat en écharpe, que j’arrive à l’infirmerie. Ron me sourit et me désigne Harry, qui visiblement commence à se réveiller.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est gentil de passer me voir, <em>dit Ron avec un sourire</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cligna des yeux et jeta un regard circulaire. Je les rejoins. Harry avait la tête entourée d’un épais turban de bandages.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Fêlure du crâne, <em>répondit Madame Pomfresh en accourant pour le repousser sur ses oreillers. </em>Rien de grave, j'ai arrangé ça tout de suite mais je te garde pour la nuit. Il ne faut pas que tu te surmènes pendant au moins quelques heures.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne veux pas rester ici, <em>répondit Harry en colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se redressa et rabattit ses couvertures.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais aller voir McLaggen et le tuer.</p><p> </p><p>Je retiens un petit rire.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai bien peur que ce soit une forme de surmenage<em>, répliqua Madame Pomfresh qui le repoussa à nouveau sur son lit d'un geste ferme et brandit sa baguette magique, l'air menaçant</em>. Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce que je te donne l'autorisation de sortir, Potter, sinon j'appelle le directeur.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se hâta de retourner dans son bureau et Harry s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, fulminant de rage.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous savez de combien on a perdu ? <em>demanda-t-il, les dents serrées</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je fais une grimace.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je le sais, <em>répondit Ron sur un ton d'excuse</em>. Le score final était de trois cent vingt à soixante.</p><p> </p><p>— Remarquable, <em>dit Harry, avec une sorte de sauvagerie dans la voix</em>. Vraiment remarquable ! Quand j'aurai mis la main sur McLaggen...</p><p> </p><p>— Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir la main dessus, il a la taille d'un troll, <em>répliqua Ron, plus raisonnable</em>. Personnellement, je crois qu'il serait préférable de lui jeter ce maléfice du Prince qui fait pousser les ongles des doigts de pied.</p><p> </p><p>— De toute façon, peut-être que le reste de l'équipe se sera occupé de lui avant que tu sortes d'ici, Harry. Ils ne sont pas contents du tout... <em>expliquais-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry resta immobile.</p><p> </p><p>— J'entendais le commentaire du match, d'ici, <em>dit Ron, la voix à présent secouée d'un rire</em>. J'espère que ce sera toujours Luna qui le fera, désormais... La perdantinite...</p><p> </p><p>Ron et moi éclatons de rire. Mais Harry était visiblement encore trop en colère pour voir le côté humoristique de la situation et au bout d'un moment, Ron et moi cessons de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Bon, les champions, je vais vous laisser avant de me faire jeter dehors par Madame Pomfresh. Bon rétablissement ! <em>leur dis-je.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je leurs souris et sort.</p><p> </p><p>Harry et Ron quittèrent l'infirmerie le lundi matin à la première heure après avoir pleinement recouvré la santé grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ils pouvaient à présent bénéficier de tous les avantages d'avoir été respectivement assommé et empoisonné, le plus notable de tous étant qu'Hermione s'était réconciliée avec Ron. Et ce fait ne plait pas à Lavande.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain de la leçon suivante de Dumbledore, Harry nous explique que Voldemort voulait un poste à Poudlard, qui lui a été refusé. Et ce poste est celui de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La même matière que je souhait enseigner plus tard. Ça m’a mise profondément mal à l’aise d’avoir un nouveau point commun avec lui.</p><p> </p><p>Mais d’après Dumbledore, aucun professeur n’est resté plus qu’un an prof de DCFM après qu’il ait refusé le poste une deuxième fois à Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>En fin de semaine, la date de l’examen de transplanage est annoncée ; le 21 avril. Ceux qui seraient âgés de dix-sept ans le 21 avril, ou avant, pouvaient s'inscrire pour prendre quelques leçons supplémentaires qui auraient heu (sous un contrôle rigoureux) à Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement pour moi, malgré le fait que j’ai pris les leçons en route, j’ai réussi à transplaner quatre fois.</p><p> </p><p>Ron avait été saisi de panique en lisant l'information. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à transplaner et craignait de ne pas être prêt le jour de l'examen. Hermione, qui était parvenue à transplaner deux fois, était un peu plus confiante. Harry, lui, devrait attendre encore quatre mois d'avoir dix-sept ans et ne pourrait donc pas se présenter, prêt ou pas. Mais il était quand même parvenu à transplaner une fois lors de la dernière séance en date.</p><p> </p><p>J’apprends également que Harry a découvert ce que fait Drago ; il passe son temps dans la Salle sur Demande, ce qui explique pourquoi Harry ne le trouve pas avec la Carte du Maraudeur ! Il utiliserait également du Polynectar sur Crabbe et Goyle pour qu’ils fassent le guet pendant qu’il fait ce qu’il fait… Dont je ne suis pas au courant. Je sais qu’il travaille pour l’Ordre, mais je ne connais pas son plan.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lundi 17 Mars</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le lundi suivant, en me levant, maman m’annonce que Mondingus a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban ! Il s'est fait passer pour un Inferius au cours d'une tentative de cambriolage.</p><p> </p><p>Après le petit déjeuner, je rejoins Hermione en cours de runes anciennes. Puis, nous allons en DCFM.</p><p> </p><p>— Encore en retard, Potter, <em>lança Rogue d'un ton glacé alors que Harry entrait en hâte dans la classe éclairée par des chandelles</em>. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry regarda Rogue d'un air mauvais et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Ron. La moitié des élèves étaient encore debout, prenaient des livres, disposaient leurs affaires. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus en retard qu'eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Avant de commencer, je vais ramasser vos devoirs sur les Détraqueurs, <em>dit Rogue</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il agita sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant et vingt-cinq rouleaux de parchemin s'envolèrent pour venir atterrir sur son bureau en une pile bien nette.</p><p> </p><p>— Et j'espère pour vous qu'ils seront meilleurs que les détritus auxquels j'ai eu droit la dernière fois sur les moyens de résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien ouvrir vos livres à la page... Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Finnigan ?</p><p> </p><p>— Monsieur, <em>dit Seamus</em>, je me demandais comment on peut distinguer un Inferius d'un fantôme ? Parce qu'ils ont parlé d'un Inferius dans La Gazette...</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ils n'ont parlé de rien du tout, <em>répliqua Rogue d'une voix lasse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais monsieur, j'ai entendu des gens raconter que...</p><p> </p><p>— Si vous aviez véritablement lu l'article en question, Mr Finnigan, vous auriez su que le soi-disant Inferius n'était en fait qu'un petit chapardeur malodorant du nom de Mondingus Fletcher. Mais Potter semble avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet, <em>poursuivit Rogue qui pointa soudain l'index vers le fond de la salle, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Harry.</em> Demandons donc à Potter de nous expliquer la différence entre un Inferius et un fantôme.</p><p> </p><p>Toute la classe se retourna vers Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... eh bien, les fantômes sont transparents..., <em>répondit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, excellent, <em>l'interrompit Rogue, avec une moue méprisante</em>. Tout le monde pourra aisément constater que les six années, ou presque, pendant lesquelles on vous a enseigné la magie n'auront pas été une perte de temps, Potter. Les fantômes sont transparents.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy Parkinson laissa échapper un petit rire aigu. Plusieurs autres élèves ricanèrent. Harry respira profondément et poursuivit d'une voix calme :</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, les fantômes sont transparents, alors que les Inferi sont des cadavres, ils ont donc une consistance solide...</p><p> </p><p>— Un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu nous en dire autant, <em>répliqua</em> <em>Rogue d'un ton moqueur</em>. L'Inferius est un cadavre qui a été réanimé par les maléfices d'un mage noir. Il n'est pas vivant, c'est une simple marionnette qui obéit à la volonté du sorcier. Un fantôme, je pense que vous devez le savoir maintenant, est l'empreinte qu'un défunt a laissée sur la terre... et bien entendu, comme Potter nous l'a fait si judicieusement observer, il est transparent.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce que Harry a dit est bien plus utile à savoir quand on essaye de les reconnaître ! <em>fit remarquer Ron</em>. Si on se retrouve face à l'un d'eux dans une allée obscure, il vaut mieux jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il a une consistance solide plutôt que de lui demander : « Pardon, monsieur, ne seriez- vous pas par hasard l'empreinte d'un défunt ? »</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut une vague d'éclats de rire aussitôt étouffée par le regard que Rogue lança à la classe.</p><p> </p><p>— Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, <em>annonça t-il</em>. Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus raffiné de la part de Ronald Weasley, le garçon à la consistance si solide qu'il est incapable de transplaner de deux centimètres.</p><p> </p><p>Je me fais la promesse que, lorsque je serai professeur, je ne serai pas aussi détestable que lui.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Hermione saisir le bras de Harry, certainement pour l’empêcher de faire une erreur. </p><p> </p><p>— A présent, ouvrez vos livres à la page 213, <em>reprit Rogue, légèrement goguenard</em>, et lisez les deux premiers paragraphes sur le sortilège Doloris...</p><p> </p><p>Pendant tout le reste du cours, Ron parut très effacé. Lorsque la cloche retentit, à la fin de la classe, je sors en même temps qu’Hermione alors que Lavande rattrape Harry et Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Le week-end suivant, je participe aux leçons supplémentaires avec Ron, Hermione et le reste des élèves ayant l’âge requis. Me doutant que Harry serait trop occupé avec Drago et Slughorn, c’est maman qui s’occupe de ses petites-filles.</p><p> </p><p>La leçon se passe bien, je suis prête.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Les Horcruxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lundi 21 Avril</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Des étendues de ciel d’un bleu commençaient à apparaitre au-dessus des tourelles du château, annonciateurs de l’été. Je pouvais désormais faire découvrir à Natasha et Arya le parc de Poudlard avec onze années d’avance ! Evidemment, nous n’étions jamais seules, si bien que je ne pouvais faire un pas sans qu’on m’adresse la parole. Mais c’était comme ça à chaque fois que je me montrais avec mes filles, donc j’avais pris l’habitude.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te le répète, oublie l'histoire Malefoy, <em>conseilla Hermione à Harry d'un ton ferme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Au retour du déjeuner, nous nous étions assis dans un coin ensoleillé de la cour. Hermione et Ron serraient chacun entre leurs mains une brochure du ministère intitulée : <span class="u">Les Erreurs de transplanage les plus communes et comment les éviter</span>. Nous devons en effet passer notre permis l'après-midi même, mais la brochure n'avait guère apaisé leur trac. Ron sursauta en voyant une fille tourner l'angle du mur et essaya de se cacher derrière Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas Lavande, <em>le rassura Hermione d'un ton las</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, bon, <em>dit Ron, plus calme</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry Potter ? <em>demanda la fille</em>. Je dois te donner ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci...</p><p> </p><p>Il prend le petit rouleau de parchemin.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore m'avait annoncé qu'il ne me donnerait pas d'autre leçon tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré le souvenir de Slughorn ! <em>dit-il, dès que la messagère se fut suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas l'entendre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il veut peut-être savoir où tu en es ? <em>suggéra Hermione tandis que Harry déroulait le parchemin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mais au lieu de l'écriture longue, fine et penchée de Dumbledore, c’était un griffonnage désordonné, très difficile à lire en raison de grosses taches humides qui avaient fait baver l'encre en divers endroits.</p><p> </p><p>«Chers Harry, Nymeria, Ron et Hermione.</p><p>Aragog est mort la nuit dernière. Harry et Ron, vous l'aviez rencontré et vous savez que c'était un être hors du commun. Hermione et Nymeria, je suis sûr que vous auriez aimé le connaître. Je serais très touché si vous vouliez bien descendre ce soir pour assister à l'enterrement. Je voudrais qu'il ait lieu au crépuscule, c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas censés sortir si tard mais vous pourrez vous servir de la cape. Ça m'ennuie de vous le demander mais je n'aurai pas la force de rester seul.</p><p>Hagrid. »</p><p> </p><p>— Regardez ça, <em>murmura Harry qui tendit le mot à Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh non, pour l'amour du ciel ! <em>s'écria-t-elle en parcourant rapidement le parchemin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle le passa à Ron qui parut de plus en plus incrédule à mesure qu'il le lisait.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est un malade mental ! <em>s'exclama-il d'un ton furieux</em>. Cette chose a dit à toute sa famille qu'ils pouvaient nous dévorer, Harry et moi ! Il les a invités à se servir ! Et maintenant, Hagrid voudrait qu'on aille pleurer sur son abominable cadavre velu !</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'y a pas que ça, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Il nous demande de quitter le château le soir en sachant que les mesures de sécurité sont mille fois plus strictes qu'avant et qu'on risque de gros ennuis si on se fait prendre.</p><p> </p><p>— On est déjà allés le voir le soir, <em>fit remarquer Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, mais pas pour ce genre de raison, <em>répliqua Hermione</em>. Il nous est arrivé de prendre de grands risques pour aider Hagrid mais là... Aragog est mort, de toute façon. S'il s'agissait de lui sauver la vie...</p><p> </p><p>— J'irais encore moins, <em>affirma Ron d'un ton résolu</em>. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, Hermione. Crois-moi, il gagne à être mort.</p><p> </p><p>Je soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— De toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir, je dois m’occuper de Natasha et Arya et il est hors de question que je dise à ma mère de les surveiller, elle refusera catégoriquement que je sorte du château à une heure pareille, <em>dis-je</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Je vois alors Harry ouvrir la bouche et je l’empêche de parler.</p><p> </p><p>— Et ça m’étonnerait qu’elle soit invitée, ma mère déteste Aragog depuis le jour où elle l’a croisé lors d’une balade dans la forêt interdite, <em>continuais-je</em>. Et hors de question que je demande à Dobby de les surveiller, je n’ai pas envie que les filles le voient se taper la tête partout !</p><p> </p><p>Ron et Hermione regardent Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria n’a pas tort, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— La seule personne qui pourrait s’en occuper à cette heure-ci, c’est Drago. Mais comme tu le déteste et le prend pour un Mangemort… <em>fis-je, agacée.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Hors de question que Malefoy s’approche de nos filles ! <em>s’exclame-t-il vivement. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je pouffe de rire.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, Drago est mon ami, et s’il avait vraiment voulu me faire du mal, à moi ou au petites, il aurait eu plusieurs occasions depuis l’année dernière ! <em>fis-je remarquer. </em>J’ai confiance en lui comme j’ai confiance en vous. Mais bon, je ne veux pas y aller, et je suis certaine que Hagrid comprendra…</p><p> </p><p>Le silence retombe. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je prends la défense de Drago. Harry reprit la lettre et examina les taches d'encre qui la parsemaient. De toute évidence, de grosses larmes étaient tombées sur le parchemin...</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, tu ne peux pas envisager d'y aller, <em>dit Hermione</em>. Ce serait trop bête d'avoir une retenue pour ça.</p><p> </p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, je sais, <em>répondit-il</em>. Je pense que Hagrid devra enterrer Aragog sans nous.</p><p> </p><p>— Exactement, <em>approuva Hermione, soulagée</em>. Ecoute, il n'y aura presque personne au cours de potions, cet après-midi, à cause de l'examen de transplanage... Alors, profites-en pour essayer d'amadouer un peu Slughorn !</p><p> </p><p>— Tu crois que j'aurai plus de chance à la cinquante septième fois ? <em>demanda Harry d'un ton amer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— De la chance, <em>répéta soudain Ron</em>. Harry, voilà la solution... Arrange-toi pour avoir de la chance !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?</p><p> </p><p>— C'est simple : utilise ta potion !</p><p> </p><p>— Ron... voilà la bonne idée ! <em>s'exclama Hermione qui paraissait stupéfaite</em>. Bien entendu ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?</p><p> </p><p>Je reste bouche bée.</p><p> </p><p>— Bravo, Ron… ! <em>le félicitais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Harry les regarda tous les deux.</p><p> </p><p>— Félix Felicis ? <em>dit-il</em>. Je ne sais pas... Je la mettais de côté pour...</p><p> </p><p>— Pour quoi ? <em>demanda Ron, incrédule</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que ce souvenir ? <em>interrogea Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu n’es pas obligé de tout prendre, <em>ajoutais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Bon, d'accord... Si je n'arrive pas à parler à Slughorn cet après-midi, je prendrai un peu de Félix et je ferai une nouvelle tentative ce soir.</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien, c'est décidé, <em>conclut Hermione d'un ton énergique</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se leva et exécuta une gracieuse pirouette.</p><p> </p><p>— Destination... Détermination... Décision..., <em>murmura-t-elle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Oh, arrête, <em>la supplia Ron</em>. J'ai suffisamment le trac comme ça... Vite, cache-moi !</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas Lavande ! <em>répliqua Hermione, agacée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron avait plongé derrière elle en voyant deux autres filles apparaître dans la cour.</p><p> </p><p>— Tant mieux, <em>dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione</em>. En tout cas, elles n'ont pas l'air très heureuses...</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont les sœurs Montgomery et je ne vois pas comment elles pourraient être heureuses. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qui est arrivé à leur petit frère ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Pour être franc, il arrive tellement de choses aux familles de tout le monde que j'ai du mal à suivre, <em>avoua Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, il a été attaqué par un loup-garou. Selon la rumeur, leur mère aurait refusé d'aider les Mangemorts. Le garçon n'avait que cinq ans et il est mort à Ste Mangouste. Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver, <em>expliquais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est mort ? <em>répéta Harry, choqué</em>. Mais les loups-garous ne tuent pas, ils te transforment simplement en l'un d'entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Parfois, ils tuent, <em>dit Ron, avec une gravité inhabituelle</em>. Il paraît que ça peut se produire quand le loup-garou se laisse emporter.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment s'appelait ce loup-garou ? <em>demanda précipitamment Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— D'après les bruits qui courent, c'était Fenrir Greyback, <em>répondit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J'en étais sûr... Ce fou qui veut s'en prendre aux enfants, celui dont Lupin m'a parlé ! <em>s'écria Harry avec colère</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione le regarda d'un œil sombre.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, il faut absolument que tu te procures ce souvenir, <em>dit-elle</em>. Il peut aider à arrêter Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces choses atroces qui arrivent, c'est lui qui en est la cause...</p><p> </p><p>Dans le château, la cloche sonna au-dessus de notre tête. Hermione et Ron se levèrent d'un bond, terrifiés.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous y arriverez très bien, <em>leur assura Harry tandis qu’on se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre les autres candidats à l'examen de transplanage</em>. Bonne chance.</p><p> </p><p>— A toi aussi ! <em>lança Hermione avec un regard éloquent lorsque Harry prit le chemin des cachots</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et nous rejoignons l’examen de transplanage. Hermione et moi réussissons notre examen, mais Ron le rate de peu.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mardi 22 Mars</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Et le lendemain, non seulement Harry nous annonce avoir réussi, mais en plus il nous dit que Horcruxe est le terme qu'on utilise pour désigner un objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si son corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage. C’est créer en commettant un meurtre …</p><p> </p><p>Le journal de Jedusor en était un, et la bague des Gaunt aussi. Deux parmi six. Comme autre Horcruxe, il devrait y avoir le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Peut-être a-t-il aussi utilisé un objet en lien avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor, bien que je doute pour ce dernier. Et la dernière option est Nagini, le serpent. L'animal soulignait le lien avec Serpentard, ce qui ne pouvait que renforcer la mystique de Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>— Wouaoh ! <em>dit Ron lorsque Harry eut enfin terminé son récit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il agitait distraitement sa baguette en direction du plafond sans accorder la moindre attention à son geste.</p><p> </p><p>— Wouaoh, <em>répéta-t-il</em>, tu vas vraiment accompagner Dumbledore... et essayer de détruire... wouaoh...</p><p> </p><p>— Ron, tu fais tomber de la neige, <em>signala Hermione d'une voix patiente</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle lui saisit le poignet et détourna sa baguette du plafond d'où de gros flocons blancs avaient en effet commencé à tomber. Harry remarqua que Lavande Brown, les yeux très rouges, lançait d'une table voisine des regards flamboyants à Hermione qui lâcha aussitôt le bras de Ron.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, oui, tiens, <em>remarqua Ron, vaguement surpris, en regardant ses épaules</em>. Désolé... On dirait d'horribles pellicules...</p><p> </p><p>Il enleva la fausse neige de l'épaule d'Hermione et Lavande fondit en larmes. L'air infiniment coupable, Ron lui tourna le dos.</p><p> </p><p>— On a rompu, <em>murmura-t-il à Harry du coin des lèvres</em>. Hier soir. Quand elle m'a vu sortir du dortoir avec Hermione. Bien entendu, toi, elle ne pouvait pas te voir, elle a donc cru qu'on était seulement tous les deux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah, <em>répondit Harry</em>. Bah, tu t'en fiches que ce soit fini, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, <em>admit Ron</em>. C'était assez pénible quand elle a commencé à crier, mais au moins ce n'est pas moi qui ai été obligé de la quitter.</p><p> </p><p>— Trouillard, <em>lança Hermione, tout en paraissant amusée</em>. D'une manière générale, la soirée n'a pas été très bonne pour les histoires d'amour. Ginny et Dean se sont séparés aussi.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment ça se fait ? <em>demandais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Oh, une histoire vraiment bête... Elle a dit qu'il essayait toujours de l'aider à passer par le trou du portrait comme si elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule... Mais il y a longtemps qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien.</p><p> </p><p>Je jette un coup d'œil vers Dean, assis à l'autre bout de la classe. En effet, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, ça te met dans une situation un peu délicate, <em>reprit Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? <em>demanda précipitamment Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— L'équipe de Quidditch, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Si Ginny et Dean ne se parlent plus.</p><p> </p><p>— Attention, voilà Flitwick, <em>les prévint Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Le minuscule maître des sortilèges se dirigeait vers nous d'une démarche sautillante. Hermione et moi étions les seules à avoir réussi à changer notre vinaigre en vin. Nos flasques de verre étaient remplis d'un liquide rouge sombre tandis que celles de Harry et de Ron avaient toujours la même couleur terreuse.</p><p> </p><p>— Allons, allons, les garçons, <em>dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée, le ton réprobateur</em>. Si vous parliez un peu moins et si vous agissiez un peu plus... Montrez-moi donc ce que vous savez faire.</p><p> </p><p>Tous deux levèrent leurs baguettes en se concentrant de toutes leurs forces et les pointèrent sur leurs flasques. Le vinaigre de Harry se changea en glace, celui de Ron explosa.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien... alors, comme devoirs..., <em>reprit</em><em> le professeur Flitwick qui sortit de sous la table en enlevant les éclats de verre plantés dans son chapeau</em>, vous devrez pratiquer cet exercice.</p><p> </p><p>Après le cours, je rejoins ma mère alors que mes amis rentrent à la Tour de Gryffondor. Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec les jumelles car elles quittent Poudlard à la fin du mois de mars, c’est-à-dire à peine plus d’une semaine. Rien que penser aux deux petites filles loin de moi me donne envie de pleurer, mais je sais qu’elles sont en sécurités avec ma mère.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque je retrouve mes amis, ils m’annoncent que Katie Bell est de retour mais qu’elle sait pas qui lui a lancé l’Imperium. La seule personne qui n'était pas particulièrement ravie de voir revenir Katie Bell était Dean Thomas car on n'avait plus besoin de lui pour la remplacer comme poursuiveur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sectumsempra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au cours des quinze jours suivants, je me sentais un peu comme une épave, une bonne à rien. J’avais pris l’habitude de me réveiller à n’importe quel bruit, à entendre des pleurs, à avoir des petits corps humains dans mes bras. Et plus rien. On m’a tout enlevé.</p><p> </p><p>Alors je me plonge dans le travail jusqu’à pas d’heure, je m’entraine sur tous les sortilèges en avance, j’ai même demandé à Flitwick des livres supplémentaires. Je fais même les devoirs de Drago, qui se montre de moins en moins et, lorsque c’est le cas, il est plus fatigué que jamais. Il semble malade en permanence, ayant maigrit. Nous ne parlons que très rarement.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn semblait avoir abandonné ces soirées.</p><p> </p><p>Au cours des belles journées de printemps qui s'écoulèrent en douceur au long du mois de mai, je sortais quelques fois dans le parc avant de retourner me terrer dans le château. A la bibliothèque, plus précisément.</p><p> </p><p>Toute l'école manifestait le plus vif intérêt pour le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle : la rencontre, en effet, déciderait de l'issue du championnat qui restait largement ouvert. Si Gryffondor l'emportait sur Serdaigle avec trois cents points d'avance, ils seraient les vainqueurs du championnat. S'ils gagnaient avec moins de trois cents points d'avance, ils arriveraient deuxièmes derrière Serdaigle, s'ils perdaient de cent points, ils seraient troisièmes derrière Poufsouffle et s'ils perdaient de plus de cent points, ils seraient quatrièmes.</p><p> </p><p>La Serdaigle en moi voulait que ma maison gagne, mais la Nymeria petite-amie de Harry voulait qu’il remporte son premier championnat en tant que capitaine.</p><p> </p><p>Dans la période qui précéda le match crucial, les incidents habituels se multiplièrent : des élèves de maisons rivales essayaient d'intimider les équipes adverses dans les couloirs ; des slogans désobligeants dirigés contre certains joueurs en particulier étaient scandés à pleins poumons sur leur passage; les joueurs eux-mêmes se pavanaient, ravis de l'attention qu'on leur portait, ou au contraire se précipitaient dans les toilettes entre deux cours pour aller vomir.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours avant le match contre Serdaigle, un… terrible accident se produit. Je me baladais dans les couloirs seule jusqu’à ce que j’entende des bruits de sortilèges et de fracas dans les toilettes.</p><p> </p><p>— Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! <em>s'écria Mimi Geignarde, l'écho de sa voix résonnant avec force sur le carrelage</em>. Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ!</p><p> </p><p>Je rentre en courant juste au moment où la corbeille à papiers explose. Harry et en plein combat contre Drago, qui avait visiblement pleurer.</p><p> </p><p>Le sortilège de mon petit-ami ricocha sur le mur, derrière l'oreille de Drago, et fit voler en éclats le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, juste au-dessous de Mimi Geignarde. L'eau déferla de tous côtés.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?! Vous n’allez pas me forcer à me mettre entre vous deux ?! <em>m’écriais-je pour les arrêter.</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry glissa et perdit l'équilibre au moment où Drago, le visage déformé par la haine, s'exclamait :</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>Endolo</strong>...</p><p> </p><p>— <strong>SECTUMSEMPRA</strong> ! <em>hurla Harry tombé à terre, en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Du sang jaillit alors du visage et de la poitrine de Drago comme si une épée invisible l'avait tailladé. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol inondé d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte.</p><p> </p><p>— Non..., <em>s'étrangla Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Les larmes aux yeux, je me précipite comme je peux jusqu’à Drago, dont le visage était maintenant d'un rouge luisant, mes mains blanches crispées sur sa poitrine ensanglantée.</p><p> </p><p>— Non... Je ne voulais...</p><p> </p><p>J’essaye tous les sortilèges qui me passe par la tête mais aucun ne fonctionne. Harry semble dans le même état que moi, et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Drago qui tremblait de tout son corps dans une mare de sang. Mimi Geignarde poussa soudain un hurlement assourdissant.</p><p> </p><p>— AU MEURTRE ! MEURTRE DANS LES TOILETTES ! AU MEURTRE !</p><p> </p><p>Derrière Harry, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ecartant brutalement Harry, Rogue s'agenouilla au-dessus de Malefoy, sortit sa baguette et la passa le long des profondes blessures que le maléfice avait causées, marmonnant une incantation qui ressemblait presque à une chanson. Le flot de sang parut s'assécher. Rogue essuya celui qui maculait le visage de Malefoy et répéta son enchantement. Les blessures se refermaient à présent.</p><p> </p><p>Harry regardait fixement, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Mimi Geignarde sanglotait, gémissait, au-dessus de notre tête. Lorsque Rogue eut exécuté pour la troisième fois son contre-maléfice, il me fit signe et nous soulevons à moitié Drago pour le remettre debout.</p><p> </p><p>— Fawley, amenez Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Il restera peut-être des cicatrices mais, si vous prenez tout de suite du dictame, on peut l'éviter... Partez !</p><p> </p><p>Le visage toujours inondé de larmes, je soutiens Drago pour l'aider à traverser les toilettes puis, arrivé devant la porte, j’entends Rogue commencer à passer le pire savon de tous les temps à Harry, qui pour le coup l’avait bien mérité.</p><p> </p><p>Le chemin ne fut pas facile jusqu’à l’infirmerie, mais tous les élèves étaient encore au diné, laissant le champ libre.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago… ça va aller, d’accord ? <em>lui dis-je d’une voix douce. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago : Nymeria… <em>dit-il faiblement. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Tais-toi, ne dis rien, garde tes forces…</p><p> </p><p>Arrivés à l’infirmerie, j’explique à Madame Pomfresh que le professeur Rogue a dit qu’il lui faut du dictame, et que si elle avait besoin d’explication, qu’il le lui en fournira.</p><p> </p><p>Je reste pendant toute la durée des soins, encore trempée du sang de mon ami et les larmes sèches sur mon visage.</p><p> </p><p>Je quitte l’infirmerie seulement au moment où Madame Pomfresh me menace, mais grâce à Drago qui en a fait la demande, et les menaces que j’ai lancé en retour, je peux revenir une fois changée. Alors je rejoins ma chambre pour me laver, mettre des vêtements propres, et je prends un sac dans lequel je fourre des affaires de nuit.</p><p> </p><p>La nouvelle en effet n'avait pas tardé à circuler : apparemment, Mimi Geignarde s'était chargée de faire la tournée des toilettes du château pour raconter l'histoire. Lorsque je retourne à l'infirmerie, Pansy Parkinson en sort et me lance un regard de dégout avant de partir rependre les pires horreurs sur Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Je rentre à nouveau dans l’infirmerie et pose mon sac sur le lit à côté de celui de Drago, qui tourne la tête en me voyant arriver.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey…</p><p> </p><p>Je souris doucement.</p><p> </p><p>— Hey. Comment tu te sens ? <em>demandais-je, inquiète. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Beaucoup mieux… merci.</p><p> </p><p>Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Drago tend la main vers moi et je m’assieds sur la chaise à côté de son lit, serrant sa main dans les miennes.</p><p> </p><p>— Drago, je suis tellement désolée de ce qui est arrivé…</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je… c’est moi qui ai commencé, et si je n’avais pas essayé d’envoyer Doloris sur Potter, je ne serais pas dans ce lit à l’heure qu’il est, <em>dit-il, regrettant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et je ne serai pas à tes côtés à te tenir la main après avoir menacer d’assommer et bâillonner Madame Pomfresh pour qu’elle me laisse rester, <em>ajoutais-je, amusée.</em></p><p> </p><p>Le blond se met à rire, rire qui se transforme en toux. Je prends vite un verre d’eau et l’aise à boire avant que Madame Pomfresh revienne.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment est-ce que vous en êtes venus là, Drago ? <em>demandais-je sérieusement en posant le verre à côté de moi. </em></p><p> </p><p>Drago soupir et regarde le plafond. Voyant que le fait que nous puissions être entendu le bloque, je sors ma baguette et trace un dôme dans lequel nous ne serrons pas entendu.</p><p> </p><p>— Il m’a vu pleurer dans les toilettes avec Mimi, me révèle Drago. J’ai craqué, je n’arrive pas à… à faire ce qu’on m’a ordonné de faire. Mais… si je n’y arrive pas…</p><p> </p><p>Sa voix se brise et il ferme les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Greyback te tue, <em>comprenais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je sens sa main trembler et, doucement, je la caresse pour le détendre. Peu importe s’il interprète mal mes gestes, pour l’instant, je veux seulement lui apporter le réconfort qu’il lui faut.</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, Harry dut subir les railleries des Serpentard, sans parler de la colère des autres Gryffondor, très mécontents que leur capitaine se soit vu interdire par sa propre faute de jouer le dernier match de la saison.</p><p> </p><p>Le samedi matin, au lieu d’aller voir le match, je reste à l’infirmerie avec Drago, lui apportant les devoirs et les cours qu’il a manqué. Nous faisons d’ailleurs les devoirs ensembles.</p><p> </p><p>Gryffondor remporte le match, avec un scores de quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. La mort de Dumbledore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La semaine suivante, jugeant que Harry avait été assez punie par ses retenues avec Rogue, les rumeurs sur lui impliqué dans une histoire de magie noire, et le fait de ne pas avoir pu jouer la finale, j’accepte à nouveau de lui parler.</p><p> </p><p>Je passe donc mes moments libres avec mon petit ami puis, une fois rentrée à la Salle Commune, j’en passe avec Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Les notes de potions d’Harry, ayant abandonné le livre du Prince depuis l’accident, avait complétement chuté. Harry était persuadé que Rogue n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de mettre la main sur le livre du Prince et il était donc décidé à le laisser là où il se trouvait tant que Rogue serait à l'affût.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione avait une hypothèse sur l’identité du Prince de Sang Mêlé ; Eileen Prince. D’après elle, c’était un surnom, un titre inventé que quelqu'un s'est donné, ou bien ce pourrait être un nom de famille. Si son père est un sorcier du nom de Prince et que sa mère est une Moldue, ça ferait d'elle une Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et c’est tellement ingénieux que j’en suis restée scotchée plusieurs minutes.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 5 Juin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ce soir-là, alors que j’étais assise dans la Salle Commune des Préfets, Drago entre en jubilant. J’ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre « J’ai réussi ! » et « Reste ici ce soir ! » qu’il avait déjà fait un aller-retour entre sa chambre et la sortie, me laissant complétement perdue.</p><p> </p><p>Je n’avais toujours pas compris ce qui venait de se passer lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivent et m’explique que Harry part avec Dumbledore chercher un Horcruxe et qu’il est certain que Drago et Rogue vont agir, c’est pourquoi il a laissé le Félix Félicis et la Carte du Maraudeur. Honteuse, je leur répète ce que Drago m’a dit lors de son passage éclair.</p><p> </p><p>— Alors Harry a raison. Rogue et Malefoy vont attaquer, <em>dit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— On devrait réunir l’AD comme il nous a dit de faire ! <em>ajoute Hermione. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je m’occupe d’étaler la Carte du Maraudeur sur la table pendant qu’Hermione s’occupe de changer nos deux faux Galions, à Harry et moi, pour avertir l’AD. Malheureusement, seulement Neville, Ginny et Luna répondent présent. Nous leurs expliquons tous et prenons donc tous du Félix Félicis avant de partir patrouiller dans les couloirs ; Ron, Neville et Ginny montent la garde devant la Salle sur Demande, Hermione, Luna et moi patrouillons devant le bureau de Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu avais confiance en Malefoy, <em>dit calmement ma meilleure amie. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je soupir, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, ce n’est pas le moment… Et ça n’a aucun rapport avec le fait que Luna soit là, <em>m’empressais-je d’ajouter</em>. Je n’ai juste pas envie d’en parler pour le moment.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais Malefoy t’a dit de rester en sécurité, c’est bien qu’il tient à toi ! <em>s’exclame t-elle.</em></p><p> </p><p>J’arrête de faire les cent pas.</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione, je sais que Drago tient à moi. Il l’a révélé être amoureux de moi depuis notre troisième année, <em>dis-je, agacée. </em>Mais ça ne change rien en mes sentiments pour Harry. Drago est simplement un ami que j’ai dû me faire et le pourquoi est justement ce dont je ne veux pas parler actuellement, d’accord ?</p><p> </p><p>Et Hermione se contente de fermer la bouche et ne plus rien dire.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous dirais tout en temps et en heure… <em>terminais-je. </em></p><p> </p><p>Le silence retomba. Mais pas pour longtemps. D’un coup, tout se précipita. Les Mangemort ont envahi Poudlard, et la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue au-dessus de la Tour d’Astronomie. Nous nous dirigions en cette direction lorsque nous avons été attaqués. Et je ne sais pas si c’est grâce à Dumbledore ou la chance, mais nous sommes rejoins par l’Ordre du Phénix !</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque les Mangemorts, accompagnés de Drago et Rogue, sortent de la Tour d’Astronomie, le combat fait plus rage que jamais. En plein combat, je vois Harry partir en courant à la suite de Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>Ce qu’il s’est passé est assez brouillé dans ma tête, peut-être parce que tout s’est passé si vite. Je me souviens avoir rejoint le corps sans vie du professeur Dumbledore, puis avoir vu Hagrid arriver avec Harry, et je me suis précipitée vers eux malgré que tout mon corps me hurlait de m’allonger et ne plus bouger.</p><p> </p><p>Nous avons rejoint ensemble, silencieusement, main dans la main, le corps sans vie.</p><p> </p><p>Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient clos. Si ses bras et ses jambes n'avaient pas formé cet angle étrange, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Harry tendit la main, rajusta les lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez aquilin et essuya avec sa propre manche un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Puis il baissa les yeux vers le visage ridé du vieux sage et essaya d'assimiler cette vérité monstrueuse et incompréhensible : jamais plus Dumbledore ne lui parlerait, jamais plus il ne pourrait lui venir en aide...</p><p> </p><p>La foule murmurait derrière nous. Harry prit le médaillon tombé de la poche de Dumbledore. Il s'était ouvert, sans doute sous la violence du choc. Il retourna le médaillon entre ses mains. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, à part un morceau de parchemin plié.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ôta le morceau de parchemin, le déplia et nous lisons à la lumière des nombreuses baguettes magiques qui s'étaient allumées autour de nous :</p><p> </p><p>« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,</p><p>Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel. R.A.B. »</p><p> </p><p>Et, douloureusement, je réalise enfin que le médaillon n’est pas un Horcruxe.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chiffonna le parchemin entre ses doigts et je le serre dans mes bras pour soutenir ses pleures tandis que Crockdur, derrière nous, hurlait à la mort.</p><p> </p><p>— Viens, Harry, <em>dit Hagrid</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu ne peux pas rester ici... Viens, maintenant...</p><p> </p><p>— Non.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, aide-moi, <em>me demande Hagrid, impuissant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce et pose ma main dans le dos d’Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, viens, <em>dis-je d’une voix douce</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Il se relève et nous traversons la foule dans l’autre sens. Je nous guide et remontons les marches du hall.</p><p> </p><p>— On va à l'infirmerie, <em>lui dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis pas blessé, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce sont les ordres de McGonagall, <em>insistais-je</em>. Tout le monde y est, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, tout le monde...</p><p> </p><p>— Nym, qui d'autre est mort ? <em>demande Harry. </em></p><p> </p><p>— Ne t'inquiète pas, personne d'entre nous, <em>l’informais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais la Marque des Ténèbres... Malefoy a dit qu'il avait enjambé un corps...</p><p> </p><p>Je me mors la lèvre.</p><p> </p><p>— Il a enjambé Bill, mais ça va, il est vivant, <em>dis-je en essayant d’être rassurante</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu es sûre ?</p><p> </p><p>— Évidemment... Il est... Il n'est pas en très bon état, c'est tout. Greyback l'a attaqué. Madame Pomfresh dit que... qu'il n'aura plus jamais le même aspect... Nous ne savons pas exactement quels seront les effets... Je veux dire, Greyback est un loup-garou, mais il n'était pas métamorphosé quand c'est arrivé, <em>expliquais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Et les autres... Il y avait d'autres corps par terre...</p><p> </p><p>— Neville est à l'infirmerie mais Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il sera bientôt rétabli et le professeur Flitwick a été assommé, mais il va bien, il est juste un peu secoué. Il a insisté pour sortir s'occuper des Serdaigle. Et un Mangemort a été abattu par un des sortilèges de mort que l'énorme blond lançait de tous les côtés... <em>continuais-je d’expliquer.</em> Harry, si nous n'avions pas eu ta potion de Félix Felicis, je crois que nous aurions tous été tués, mais les maléfices semblaient passer à côté de nous sans nous atteindre...</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions arrivés à l'infirmerie. Neville, apparemment endormi, était étendu sur un lit à côté de l'entrée. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks et Lupin étaient rassemblés autour d'un autre lit tout au bout de la salle. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils levèrent tous la tête. Hermione courut vers Harry et le serra contre elle. Lupin s'avança également, l'air anxieux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ça va, Harry?</p><p> </p><p>— Très bien... Et Bill?</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne répondit. Sur l'oreiller, le visage de Bill était méconnaissable, si terriblement lacéré, déchiré, qu'il en paraissait grotesque. Madame Pomfresh étalait sur les plaies de Bill un onguent vert à l'odeur âcre.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous ne pouvez pas le soigner avec un sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça ? <em>demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Aucun sortilège ne peut agir sur de telles blessures, <em>répondit-elle</em>. J'ai essayé tout ce que je connais, mais il n'y a pas de remèdes contre les morsures de loup-garou.</p><p> </p><p>— Il n'a pas été mordu à la pleine lune, <em>dit Ron qui fixait le visage de son frère comme s'il avait pu forcer ses plaies à se refermer par son simple regard</em>. Greyback ne s'était pas métamorphosé, donc Bill ne deviendra sûrement pas un... un vrai...</p><p> </p><p>Hésitant, il se tourna vers Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, je ne pense pas que Bill deviendra un vrai loup-garou, <em>acheva Lupin</em>. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas une certaine contamination. Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. Il y a peu de chances qu'elles guérissent jamais complètement et... et il se peut que Bill ait désormais certaines caractéristiques du loup.</p><p> </p><p>— Peut-être que Dumbledore connaît un remède qui serait efficace ? <em>dit Ron</em>. Où est-il ? C'est sur son ordre que Bill s'est battu contre ces fous furieux. Dumbledore a une dette envers lui, il ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état...</p><p> </p><p>Je me force à prendre une profonde respiration pour me donner du courage, avant d’ouvrir la bouche.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron... Dumbledore est mort, <em>annonçais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Non!</p><p> </p><p>Lupin me jeta un regard effaré, puis à Harry comme s'il espérait que celui-ci démentirait la nouvelle mais voyant qu'il n'en était rien, il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté du lit de Bill, le visage dans les mains. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Lupin perdre le contrôle de lui-même. C'était comme s'il avait surpris quelque chose d'intime, d'inconvenant. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de Ron, échangeant avec lui un regard muet qui confirma ce que j’avais dit.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment est-il mort ? <em>murmura Tonks</em>. Comment est-ce arrivé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue l'a tué, <em>répondit Harry</em>. J'étais là, je l'ai vu. En revenant, nous avons atterri au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, là où se trouvait la Marque... Dumbledore était malade, affaibli, mais je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était un piège quand on a entendu quelqu'un monter l'escalier en courant. Il m'a immobilisé, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité... A ce moment-là, Malefoy a poussé la porte et l'a désarmé...</p><p> </p><p>Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et Ron poussa un gémissement. Les lèvres de Luna tremblaient.</p><p> </p><p>— D'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés... Et puis Rogue... C'est Rogue qui l'a tué. Avec l'Avada Kedavra.</p><p> </p><p>Harry fut incapable de continuer. Madame Pomfresh fondit en larmes. Personne ne lui prêta attention, sauf Ginny qui murmura :</p><p> </p><p>— Chut ! Ecoutez !</p><p> </p><p>Dans un sanglot, Madame Pomfresh, les yeux écarquillés, pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Quelque part dans l'obscurité, un phénix lançait un chant que je n'avais encore jamais entendu : une lamentation déchirante d'une terrible beauté. J’eut l'impression que la musique ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais qu'elle était en moi : c'était mon propre chagrin, transformé par magie en une mélodie, qui s'élevait dans le parc et nous parvenait par les fenêtres du château.</p><p> </p><p>Combien de temps restons-nous à l’écouter, j’en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi entendre ainsi chanter notre chagrin paraissait soulager un peu notre douleur. Il me semblait en tout cas qu'il s'était écoulé un temps très long lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et que le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle. Comme les autres, elle portait les marques du combat : elle avait des estafilades sur le visage et sa robe était déchirée.</p><p> </p><p>— Molly et Arthur arrivent, <em>dit-elle</em>. Nymeria, votre mère me fait savoir qu’elle et vos enfants vont bien.</p><p> </p><p>Le sortilège de la musique fut rompu : nous nous réveillons comme si nous sortions de transe, se tournant à nouveau vers Bill, se frottant les yeux, hochant la tête. Et les mots de McGonagall me rassurent.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, que s'est-il passé ? D'après Hagrid, vous étiez avec le professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il... lorsque cela s'est produit. Il dit que le professeur Rogue est impliqué d'une certaine...</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue a tué Dumbledore, <em>déclara Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis vacilla dangereusement. Madame Pomfresh qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits se précipita, faisant apparaître une chaise qu'elle glissa sous le professeur McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue, <em>répéta McGonagall d'une voix faible en se laissant tomber sur la chaise</em>. Nous nous demandions tous... Mais il a toujours... eu confiance... Rogue... Je n'arrive pas à y croire...</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue était un occlumens de très haut niveau, <em>dit Lupin, avec une dureté qui ne lui était pas familière</em>. Nous l'avons toujours su.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Mais Dumbledore jurait qu'il était de notre côté ! <em>murmura Tonks</em>. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il savait sur Rogue quelque chose que nous ignorions...</p><p> </p><p>— Il laissait entendre qu'il avait une raison indiscutable de lui faire confiance, <em>marmonna le professeur McGonagall qui tamponnait à présent le coin humide de ses paupières avec un mouchoir bordé de motifs écossais</em>. Bien sûr... étant donné l'histoire de Rogue... il était inévitable qu'on se pose des questions... Mais Dumbledore m'a dit explicitement que le repentir de Rogue était absolument sincère... Il ne voulait pas entendre exprimer le moindre doute à ce sujet !</p><p> </p><p>— J'aimerais bien savoir ce que Rogue a pu lui raconter pour le convaincre, <em>se demanda Tonks.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Je le sais, <em>répondit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.</p><p> </p><p>— Rogue a donné à Voldemort l'information qui l'a lancé sur les traces de ma mère et de mon père. Il a dit ensuite à Dumbledore qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des conséquences de son acte, qu'il regrettait profondément de l'avoir fait, il regrettait que mes parents soient morts.</p><p> </p><p>— Et Dumbledore a cru ça ? <em>s'étonna Lupin, incrédule</em>. Dumbledore a cru que Rogue regrettait que James soit mort ? Rogue haïssait James...</p><p> </p><p>— Et il se fichait complètement de ma mère, <em>ajouta Harry</em>, parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue... Il la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe...</p><p> </p><p>Personne ne demanda comment Harry savait cela. Tous semblaient abasourdis et terrifiés, essayant de digérer la monstrueuse nouvelle.</p><p> </p><p>— Tout est de ma faute, <em>déclara soudain le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle paraissait désemparée, tordant entre ses mains son mouchoir humide.</p><p> </p><p>— Ma faute. J'ai envoyé Filius chercher Rogue, ce soir, je l'ai envoyé chercher pour qu'il vienne nous aider ! Si je n'avais pas averti Rogue de ce qui se passait, peut-être ne serait-il jamais venu prêter main-forte aux Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été au courant de leur présence avant que Filius ne le prévienne, il ne savait sans doute pas qu'ils devaient venir.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, Minerva, <em>assura Lupin d'un ton ferme</em>. Nous voulions tous des renforts, nous étions contents que Rogue vienne nous rejoindre...</p><p> </p><p>— Alors, quand il est arrivé pendant la bataille, il s'est rangé du côté des Mangemorts ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est produit, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall, égarée</em>. Tout était si confus... Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il quitterait l'école pendant quelques heures et il nous a demandé de patrouiller dans les couloirs, au cas où... Remus, Bill et Nymphadora devaient se joindre à nous... Nous avons donc patrouillé. Tout paraissait tranquille. Les passages secrets communiquant avec l'extérieur étaient tous surveillés. Nous savions que personne ne pouvait arriver par la voie des airs. Chaque entrée du château était protégée par de puissants enchantements. Je ne sais toujours pas comment les Mangemorts ont fait pour entrer...</p><p> </p><p>— Moi, je le sais.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nous parla en quelques mots des deux Armoires à Disparaître et du chemin magique qui les reliait entre elles.</p><p> </p><p>— Ils sont donc arrivés par la Salle sur Demande.</p><p> </p><p>Il lança un regard à Ron et à Hermione qui paraissaient tous deux anéantis.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai tout fait de travers, <em>avoua Ron d'un air sombre</em>. On a suivi tes instructions : on a regardé la carte du Maraudeur et comme Malefoy n'y était pas, on a pensé qu'il devait se trouver dans la Salle sur Demande. Ginny, Neville et moi, on est allés la surveiller... mais Malefoy a réussi à nous échapper.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est sorti de la salle environ une heure après qu'on ait commencé la surveillance, <em>dit Ginny</em>. Il était seul et il serrait contre lui cette horrible main desséchée...</p><p> </p><p>— La Main de Gloire, <em>précisa Ron</em>. Elle permet à celui qui la tient d'avoir de la lumière quand les autres sont dans le noir, tu te souviens ?</p><p> </p><p>— Il avait dû aller vérifier si la voie était libre avant de laisser sortir les Mangemorts, <em>reprit Ginny.</em> Dès qu'il nous a repérés, il a jeté quelque chose en l'air et tout est devenu d'un noir d'encre...</p><p> </p><p>— La poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, <em>dit Ron avec amertume</em>. On en trouve chez Fred et George. Je vais leur dire un mot sur la façon dont ils choisissent leurs clients.</p><p> </p><p>— On a tout essayé, Lumos, Incendio, <em>poursuivit Ginny</em>. Pas moyen d'obtenir la moindre lueur. Tout ce qu'on a pu faire, c'est sortir du couloir à tâtons et pendant ce temps-là, on entendait des gens qui passaient en courant à côté de nous. Malefoy, lui, pouvait voir et les guider grâce à cette main mais on n'a pas osé lancer de maléfices pour ne pas risquer de se les envoyer les uns aux autres. Quand on a enfin réussi à atteindre un couloir éclairé, ils avaient disparu.</p><p> </p><p>— Heureusement, <em>dit Lupin d'une voix rauque</em>, Ron, Ginny et Neville sont presque tout de suite tombés sur nous et ils nous ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, on a trouvé les Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie. De toute évidence, Malefoy ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait d'autres personnes en faction. En tout cas, il avait épuisé ses réserves de poudre d'Obscurité. Un combat s'est engagé, ils se sont dispersés et nous les avons poursuivis. L'un d'eux, Gibbon, a réussi à s'enfuir dans l'escalier de la tour...</p><p> </p><p>— Pour faire apparaître la Marque ? <em>demanda Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Sans doute, oui. Ils avaient dû prévoir ça avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Mais je pense que Gibbon n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'attendre Dumbledore tout seul au sommet de la tour parce qu'il a très vite redescendu l'escalier pour se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille et il a été touché par un sortilège de mort qui m'a raté de peu.</p><p> </p><p>— Et toi, où étais-tu pendant que les autres surveillaient la Salle sur Demande ? <em>interrogea Harry en se tournant vers Hermione</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Devant le bureau de Rogue, <em>murmura Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes</em>. Avec Luna et Nym. Nous sommes restées là une éternité et tout était calme... Nous ne savions pas du tout ce qui se passait là-haut, Ron avait emporté la carte du Maraudeur... Il était presque minuit quand le professeur Flitwick a dévalé l'escalier des cachots. Il criait qu'il y avait des Mangemorts dans le château, je ne crois pas qu'il ait remarqué qu'on était là, Luna, Nym et moi, il est simplement entré en trombe dans le bureau de Rogue et on l'a entendu lui dire qu'il devait absolument venir les aider, ensuite, il y a eu un bruit de chute et Rogue est sorti en courant de son bureau, il nous a vues et... et...</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi ? <em>demanda Harry d'un ton pressant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— J'ai été tellement bête, Harry ! <em>murmura Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë</em>. Il nous a dit que le professeur Flitwick s'était évanoui et que nous devrions nous occuper de lui pendant que... pendant qu'il allait aider à combattre les Mangemorts...</p><p> </p><p>Elle se couvrit le visage dans un geste de honte et continua de parler entre ses doigts, la voix étouffée :</p><p> </p><p>— Nous sommes entrées dans son bureau pour voir si nous pouvions aider le professeur Flitwick et nous l'avons trouvé étendu par terre, inconscient... et... oh, c'est tellement évident, maintenant. Rogue a dû stupéfixer Flitwick, mais on ne s'en est pas rendu compte, Harry, on ne s'en est pas rendu compte, on a simplement laissé filer Rogue !</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas votre faute, <em>assura Lupin</em>. Hermione, si vous n'aviez pas obéi à Rogue, si vous vous étiez mises en travers de son chemin, il vous aurait sans doute tuées, vous et Luna.</p><p> </p><p>— Il est donc monté dans les étages, <em>dit Harry</em>, et il a très vite découvert l'endroit où se déroulait le combat...</p><p> </p><p>— Nous avions des difficultés, nous étions en train de perdre, <em>expliqua Tonks à voix basse</em>. Gibbon avait été tué mais les autres Mangemorts semblaient prêts à livrer un combat sans merci. Neville avait été blessé, Bill sauvagement attaqué par Greyback... Il faisait noir... les maléfices volaient en tous sens... Le jeune Malefoy avait disparu, il avait dû réussir à se faufiler et à monter dans la tour... Puis d'autres ont couru à sa suite et l'un d'eux a bloqué derrière lui l'accès à l'escalier, avec je ne sais quel sortilège... Neville a foncé droit dedans et il s'est retrouvé projeté en l'air...</p><p> </p><p>— Aucun de nous n'a pu passer, <em>dit Ron</em>, et pendant ce temps-là, cet énorme Mangemort jetait des maléfices de tous les côtés, ils ricochaient sur les murs et nous manquaient de justesse...</p><p> </p><p>— Et puis Rogue est arrivé, <em>poursuivit Tonks</em>, et il a très vite disparu...</p><p> </p><p>— Je l'ai vu courir vers nous, <em>reprit Ginny</em>, mais à ce moment-là, un des sortilèges du gigantesque Mangemort m'a ratée de peu, je me suis baissée et je n'ai plus suivi ce qui se passait.</p><p> </p><p>— J’étais trop occupée à essayer de me défendre contre tous ces Mangemorts qui m’entouraient -certainement dans l’espoir de me paralyser pour me ramener à Voldemort- que je n’ai pas fait attention à ce qu’il se passait autour de moi… <em>dis-je à mon tour.</em></p><p> </p><p>— Rogue a foncé droit sur la barrière ensorcelée et l'a traversée comme si elle n'existait pas, <em>raconta Lupin</em>. J'ai essayé de le rattraper, mais j'ai été rejeté en arrière comme Neville...</p><p> </p><p>— Il devait connaître un antisort que nous ignorions, <em>murmura McGonagall</em>. Après tout, il était professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal... J'ai simplement cru qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite des Mangemorts qui s'échappaient dans l'escalier de la tour...</p><p> </p><p>— En effet, <em>dit Harry, d'un ton féroce</em>, mais c'était pour les aider, pas pour les arrêter... Et je vous parie qu'il fallait avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras pour traverser cette barrière invisible... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand il est redescendu ?</p><p> </p><p>— Le gros Mangemort venait de jeter un sort qui avait fait s'effondrer la moitié du plafond et avait également détruit le maléfice de la barrière invisible, <em>expliqua Lupin</em>. Nous nous sommes tous précipités dans l'escalier - ceux d'entre nous qui tenaient encore debout - puis Rogue et le jeune Malefoy ont émergé de la poussière et, bien entendu, nous n'avons pas songé à les attaquer...</p><p> </p><p>— On les a laissés passer, <em>dit Tonks d'une voix éteinte</em>, on a pensé qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les Mangemorts... Un instant plus tard, les autres Mangemorts et Greyback étaient revenus se battre contre nous. Il me semble avoir entendu Rogue crier quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris quoi...</p><p> </p><p>— Il a crié : « C'est fini », <em>dit Harry</em>. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde se tut. Au-dehors, la lamentation de Fumseck continuait de s'élever dans l'obscurité du parc.</p><p> </p><p>Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée en les faisant tous sursauter : Mr et Mrs Weasley traversaient la salle à grands pas, suivis de Fleur, son beau visage terrifié.</p><p> </p><p>— Molly... Arthur..., <em>dit le professeur McGonagall qui s'était levée d'un bond et se précipitait pour les accueillir</em>. Je suis vraiment navrée...</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Bill, <em>murmura Mrs Weasley qui passa très vite devant elle en voyant le visage ravagé de son fils</em>. Oh, Bill !</p><p> </p><p>Lupin et Tonks se levèrent aussitôt et s'écartèrent pour que Mr et Mrs Weasley puissent s'approcher du lit. Mrs Weasley se pencha sur son fils et posa ses lèvres sur son front ensanglanté.</p><p> </p><p>— Vous m'avez dit que c'est Greyback qui l'a attaqué ? <em>demanda Mr Weasley, effaré, au professeur McGonagall</em>. Mais il n'était pas métamorphosé ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Bill ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous ne le savons pas encore, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall en regardant Lupin d'un air désemparé</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Il y aura sans doute une forme de contamination, Arthur, <em>déclara Lupin</em>. C'est un cas étrange, peut-être unique... Nous ne savons pas ce que sera son comportement quand il se réveillera...</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley prit des mains de Madame Pomfresh l'onguent malodorant et commença à l'étaler sur les plaies de Bill.</p><p> </p><p>— Et Dumbledore..., <em>reprit Mr Weasley</em>. Minerva, est-il vrai qu'il est... Il est véritablement...</p><p> </p><p>Tandis que le professeur McGonagall confirmait la nouvelle d'un signe de tête, je regarde Fleur qui regardait Bill, le visage figé.</p><p> </p><p>— Dumbledore est mort, <em>murmura Mr Weasley, mais Mrs Weasley ne s'intéressait qu'à son fils aîné</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes tombant sur le visage mutilé de Bill.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr, l'apparence physique ne compte pas beaucoup... Ça n'a pas t... tellement d'importance... Mais c'était un très beau petit g... garçon... il a toujours été très beau... et il... il devait se marier !</p><p> </p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? <em>s'exclama soudain Fleur</em>. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il devait se marier ?</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley, interloquée, leva son visage ruisselant de larmes.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien... maintenant...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous pensez que Bill ne voudra plus se marier avec moi ? <em>demanda Fleur d'un ton impérieux.</em> Vous pensez qu'à cause de ces morsures, il ne m'aimera plus ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, ce n'est pas ce que...</p><p> </p><p>— Parce qu'il m'aimera toujours ! <em>répliqua Fleur qui se redressa de toute sa taille et rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure d'un blond argenté</em>. Il faudrait plus qu'un loup-garou pour empêcher Bill de m'aimer !</p><p> </p><p>— Certainement, j'en suis sûre, <em>répondit Mrs Weasley,</em> mais je pensais que peut-être... étant donné... la façon dont il...</p><p> </p><p>— Vous croyez que je ne voudrais plus me marier avec lui ? Ou c'est peut-être ce que vous espérez ? <em>lança Fleur, les ailes du nez frémissantes</em>. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, son physique ? Je suis suffisamment belle pour deux, il me semble ! Ces cicatrices montrent simplement que mon mari est courageux ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui ! <em>ajouta-t-elle d'un ton féroce en écartant Mrs Weasley et en lui prenant l'onguent des mains</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley tomba en arrière contre son mari et, avec une expression très étrange, regarda Fleur étaler l'onguent sur les blessures de Bill. Personne ne prononça un mot. Je n'osais pas bouger. Comme tous les autres, j’attendais l'explosion.</p><p> </p><p>— Notre grand-tante Muriel, <em>dit Mrs Weasley après un long silence</em>, possède un très beau diadème - fabriqué par des gobelins - et je suis sûre que je pourrais la convaincre de vous le prêter pour le mariage. Elle aime beaucoup Bill, et ce diadème vous irait à merveille, avec vos cheveux.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, <em>répondit Fleur avec raideur</em>. Ce sera sûrement ravissant.</p><p> </p><p>Un instant plus tard, les deux femmes pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ron paraissait aussi abasourdi et Ginny échangeait avec Hermione des regards surpris.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu as vu ! <em>dit une voix crispée</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks regardait Lupin d'un œil noir.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !</p><p> </p><p>— C'est différent, <em>répondit Lupin, remuant à peine les lèvres, l'air soudain tendu</em>. Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très...</p><p> </p><p>— Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal ! <em>s'écria Tonks</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle attrapa Lupin par le devant de sa robe et le secoua.</p><p> </p><p>— Je te l'ai répété un million de fois...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh. Mon. Dieu. Est-ce qu’ils…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois, <em>répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks,</em> que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre... trop dangereux...</p><p> </p><p>— Je t'ai dit depuis le début que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, <em>lança Mrs Weasley par-dessus l'épaule de Fleur qu'elle tapotait dans le dos</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne suis pas ridicule, <em>répondit Lupin avec fermeté</em>. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, <em>objecta Mrs Weasley en esquissant un sourire</em>. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément.</p><p> </p><p>Elle montra d'un geste triste son fils étendu entre eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Ce n'est pas... le moment d'en parler, <em>déclara Lupin, qui évita le regard des autres en détournant les yeux d'un air égaré</em>. Dumbledore est mort...</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Dumbledore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde, <em>dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A cet instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hagrid entra. La petite partie de son visage que sa barbe et ses cheveux laissaient voir était humide et bouffie. Un grand mouchoir à pois à la main, il était secoué de sanglots.</p><p> </p><p>— Je... je l'ai fait, professeur, <em>annonça-t-il d'une voix étranglée</em>. Je... j'ai transporté son corps. Le professeur Chourave a renvoyé les élèves se coucher. Le professeur Flitwick est allé s'allonger mais il pense qu'il sera très vite remis et le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que le ministère avait été informé.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci, Hagrid, <em>répondit le professeur McGonagall</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se leva aussitôt et se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Bill.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faudra que je voie les gens du ministère quand ils seront là. Hagrid, s'il vous plaît, dites aux directeurs de maison - Slughorn peut représenter Serpentard - que je veux tout de suite les rencontrer dans mon bureau. J'aimerais que vous soyez là aussi.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pivota sur ses talons et ressortit d'un pas traînant. Le professeur McGonagall regarda alors Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Avant cette réunion, je voudrais vous dire rapidement un mot, Harry. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi...</p><p> </p><p>— Attendez, je… je dois vous révéler quelque chose de très important. A vous tous, <em>dis-je d’une petite voix. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde me fixe du regard. Je regarde Hermione, qui comprends que c’est la fameuse chose.</p><p> </p><p>— Très peu de personnes étaient au courant… en fait, nous n’étions que trois, en dehors du principal intéressé… C’est à propos de Drago et moi, <em>commençais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tout le monde est choqué, et à en voir l’expression de quelques-uns, je reprends vite la parole.</p><p> </p><p>— Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Je n’ai pas trompé Harry avec Drago.</p><p> </p><p>Les visages se détendent. Je suis légèrement énervée que certains aient pu le penser, mais ne m’attarde pas sur ce fait.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… <em>fait Ron. </em></p><p> </p><p>— J’y viens ! <em>m’exclamais-je. </em>Nous n’étions donc que trois au courant ; Moi, évidemment, ainsi que Rogue, et Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Hermione, je vous ai révélé que j’avais eu comme mission l’année dernière de faire en sorte que Drago ne rejoigne pas les Mangemorts. La mission a été réussie. Drago n’est pas un Mangemort, mais un membre de l’Ordre du Phénix.</p><p> </p><p>Le choc est immense, mais je vois que beaucoup sont sceptiques.</p><p> </p><p>— Pendant toute l’année, Drago a donné des informations sur les Mangemort à Dumbledore. Il l’avait mis au courant d’une certaine mission dont je ne connaissais pas l’objectif -maintenant si- et je peux vous assurer qu’à aucun moment il n’a essayé de me tuer. Dumbledore savait que Drago avait reçu l’ordre de le tuer, et grâce à la discussion que Harry avait entendue, nous savons que Rogue a fait le Serment Inviolable de réaliser la mission au cas où Drago n’en serait pas capable, <em>continuais-je d’expliquer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— « Vous le saviez. Je vous l’avais dit », <em>répète Harry, n’y croyant pas</em>. C’est ce que Malefoy a dit à Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Nymeria… c’est pour ça, que tu avais tant confiance en Malefoy toute l’année ! <em>s’exclama Hermione. </em></p><p> </p><p>J’acquiesce.</p><p> </p><p>— Maintenant… est-ce que Rogue s’est détourné de sa mission où est-il très convaincant, nous n’en sauront certainement pas la réponse avant longtemps… Quoiqu’il en soit, Voldemort lui fait maintenant pleinement confiance, après qu’il ait tué Dumbledore… Nous n’avons plus qu’à espérer, <em>soupirais-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde mon petit ami.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais, Harry, si après ce que tu as vu et ce que j’ai dit tu as encore un doute… Drago m’avait dit de rester en sécurité avant de partir. Il ne voulait pas ma mort, il sait pour ma prophétie et ça l’a vraiment touché et pas seulement parce qu’il est amoureux de moi depuis ses 13 ans ! Et puis… après votre combat dans les toilettes, il s’est excusé pour le Sortilège Impardonnable qu’il a essayé de te lancer.</p><p> </p><p>Je baisse les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>— Voilà. Je crois que j’ai tous dit. Maintenant, désolé, mais je vais essayer de me reposer quelques heures. Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous une potion de nuit sans rêves s’il vous plait ? <em>demandais-je en me tournant vers l’infirmière. </em></p><p> </p><p>L’infirmière finit par réagir et part prendre une fiole que je reconnais que trop bien, avant de me l’apporter.</p><p> </p><p>— Merci. A demain, tout le monde, <em>dis-je</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Et je sors, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Et lorsque j’entre dans ma chambre, je trouve un parchemin roulé et scellé sur mon lit.</p><p> </p><p>« Chère Nymeria,</p><p>Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu trouveras cette lettre, mais j’espère que ce sera le cas.</p><p>Je dois faire quelque chose d’affreux. Ma mission est de tuer Dumbledore. Le collier ensorcelé et la bouteille empoissonnée, c’était moi. Mais je n’avais pas prévu que les victimes soient Bell et Weasley.</p><p>J’ai aussi trouvé un moyen de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard grâce à l’Armoire à disparaitre cassée, dans la Salle sur Demande. Une autre est dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk.</p><p>Je m’en veux tellement, mais je suis obligé de le faire. Sinon, Voldemort ordonne à Greyback de me tuer, ainsi que ma mère. Dumbledore a proposé plusieurs fois de faire en sorte que ma mère soit mise en sécurité (mon père étant déjà hors de porté de Voldemort, puisqu’il est enfermé à Azkaban) mais pour le bien de la « couverture » j’ai refusé. Voldemort doit continuer à penser que nous sommes de son côté.</p><p>Si les choses tournent mal, et que ce sont mes derniers mots, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour toutes ces années, tous ce que je vous ai fait subir tes amis et toi. Je n’aurais pas dû. Lorsque Harry a refusé ma poignée de main, j’ai été humilié et vexé. Puis, il s’est entouré de Ronald et de Hermione (sache que ça me fait vraiment tout drôle de les appeler par leur prénoms) et surtout, de toi. Au départ, je pensais que ce n’était qu’à cause de sa célébrité, puis je t’ai observé, et je me suis rendu compte que c’était pour ce qu’il est que vous êtes devenu ses amis.</p><p>Harry est visiblement quelqu’un de noble, un vrai Gryffondor prêt à tous pour ses amis. Il est courageux et n’as pas hésité à se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets pour sauver la fille Weasley (Ginevra, c’est ça ?). Tu y étais aussi, et je sais que tu en es restée choquée.</p><p>D’ailleurs, puisque c’est mes derniers mots, je dois te dire que malgré ma jalousie envers Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse avec lui. Peut-être que dans un univers alternatif, j’ai eu le courage de me déclarer à toi avant qu’il ne le fasse, et que dans cet univers alternatif c’est moi l’homme chanceux.</p><p>Nat et Arya ont des parents courageux, elles iront loin. Et je suis certain que tu deviendras un excellent et très aimé professeur de DCFM.</p><p>Je crains malheureusement ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps, alors je vais conclure avec ces quelques mots ; je suis désolé pour tout, bonne chance.</p><p>D.A.M.</p><p> </p><p>PS : Harry, si tu le rends malheureuse, je reviendrais sous forme de fantôme (tu sais, la chose transparente) pour te botter le derrière.</p><p> </p><p>PS 2 : Hermione, je n’aurais pas dû te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et me moquer de toi toutes ces années. Tu es la fille la plus intelligente (après Nymeria) que j’ai jamais vu.</p><p> </p><p>PS 3 : Ronald (je vais retenir une moquerie à propos de ce prénom), j’avoue que la reprise de ‘Weasley est notre Roi’ version Gryffondor n’est pas mauvaise. »</p><p> </p><p>Essuyant mes larmes, je pose le parchemin sur ma table de nuit avant de me changer et prendre la potion cul sec, partant presque aussitôt dans un monde paisible sans rêves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. La tombe blanche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tous les cours furent suspendus et les examens repoussés à une date ultérieure. Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, des parents se dépêchèrent de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard -les sœurs Patil étaient parties avant le petit déjeuner, le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, et Zacharias Smith quitta le château escorté par son père, un sorcier à l’air hautain. Seamus, en revanche, refusa tout net de retourner chez lui avec sa mère. Il y eut un échange de cris dans le hall d’entrée et sa mère finit par accepter qu’il reste pour l’enterrement. Elle eut du mal à trouver une chambre à Pré-Au-Lard, raconta Seamus, car sorciers et sorcières affluaient dans le village pour venir rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Une certaine excitation se répandit parmi les élèves les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient encore jamais vu ce spectacle, lorsque, la veille de l'enterrement, un carrosse bleu pastel de la taille d'une maison, tiré par une douzaine de gigantesques chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, surgit dans le ciel à la fin de l'après-midi et atterrit à la lisière de la forêt.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps, une délégation de membres du ministère, dont le ministre de la Magie lui-même, étaient reçus au château.</p><p> </p><p>Maman était revenue avec les jumelles pour assister elle aussi à l’enterrement. Je refusais de les quitter une seule minute, alors rapidement elle s’était habituée à nous suivre, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi. Le ciel magnifique semblait se moquer de nous.</p><p> </p><p>On se rendait à l'infirmerie deux fois par jour : Neville en était sorti mais Bill continuait de recevoir les soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours aussi terribles. Il présentait maintenant une ressemblance frappante avec Maugrey Fol Œil bien que, par bonheur, il eût encore deux bras et deux jambes, mais sa personnalité ne semblait pas avoir subi de changement. La seule différence, c'était qu'il avait à présent un goût prononcé pour les steaks très saignants.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est une chance qu'il se marie avec moi, <em>assura Fleur d'un ton joyeux en retapant les oreillers de Bill</em>, parce que les British font trop cuire leur viande, je l'ai toujours dit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Il faudra bien que j'accepte l'idée qu'il va vraiment l'épouser, <em>soupira Ginny</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Nous étions tous dans la Salle Commune des Préfets. J’avais montré à mes trois amis la lettre laissée par Drago, et ils semblaient avoir fait la paix avec lui ou, du moins, accepter le fait qu’il était de notre côté.</p><p> </p><p>— Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, <em>dit Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A contrecœur, Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire.</p><p> </p><p>— J'imagine que si maman arrive à la supporter, j'y arriverai aussi.</p><p> </p><p>— D'autres gens qu'on connaît sont morts ? <em>demanda Ron à Hermione qui lisait La Gazette du sorcier</em>.</p><p> </p><p>La brutalité forcée de sa voix arracha une grimace à Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répondit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en repliant le journal</em>. Ils continuent de rechercher Rogue, mais ils n'ont aucune piste.</p><p> </p><p>— Bien sûr que non, <em>dit Harry qui se mettait en colère chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet</em>. Ils ne trouveront pas Rogue tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé Voldemort et, comme ils n'y sont jamais parvenus depuis tout ce temps...</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais me coucher, <em>annonça Ginny en bâillant</em>. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi depuis... enfin... un peu de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal.</p><p> </p><p>Elle nous adressa un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, Hermione se pencha vers Harry avec une expression très hermionesque sur le visage.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ce matin, à la bibliothèque...</p><p> </p><p>— R.A.B. ? <em>demanda-t-il en se redressant</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Nat et Arya, endormies, se tenant la main. Elles sont si mignonnes…</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait montré à Hermione le mot trouvé dans le médaillon. Les initiales ne lui rappelaient aucun nom d'obscur sorcier qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer au hasard de ses lectures mais, depuis, elle filait à la bibliothèque un peu plus souvent qu'il n'était nécessaire pour quelqu'un qui n'avait plus aucun devoir à faire.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>dit-elle avec tristesse</em>, j'ai essayé, Harry, mais je n'ai rien découvert... Il existe deux sorciers relativement connus qui portent ces initiales : Rosalind Antigone Bungs et Rupert «A la Hache» Brookstanton... Mais ils ne semblent pas du tout correspondre. A en juger par ce mot, la personne qui a volé l'Horcruxe connaissait Voldemort et je n'ai pas pu découvrir la moindre preuve que Bungs ou «A la Hache » aient jamais eu affaire à lui... Non, en fait, ce que j'ai trouvé concerne... heu... Rogue.</p><p> </p><p>Elle eut l'air inquiète lorsqu'elle prononça à nouveau ce nom.</p><p> </p><p>— De quoi s'agit-il ? <em>demanda Harry d'un ton accablé en s'affalant dans son fauteuil</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Eh bien, finalement, j'avais quand même raison à propos de cette histoire de Prince de Sang-Mêlé, <em>dit-elle timidement</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Il faut vraiment que tu insistes, Hermione ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est déjà assez pénible pour moi ?</p><p> </p><p>— Non, non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! <em>répondit-elle aussitôt</em>. J'avais simplement raison au sujet de cette Eileen Prince qui aurait pu posséder le livre. Figure-toi que... c'était la mère de Rogue !</p><p> </p><p>— Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas très belle, <em>fit remarquer Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione ne lui accorda aucune attention.</p><p> </p><p>— En lisant d'autres anciens numéros de La Gazette, j'ai trouvé un minuscule faire-part annonçant le mariage d'Eileen Prince à un homme du nom de Tobias Rogue. Plus tard, une autre annonce disait qu'elle avait donné naissance à un...</p><p> </p><p>— Assassin, <em>lança sèchement Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Heu... oui, <em>approuva Hermione</em>. Donc... j'avais raison, d'une certaine manière. Rogue devait être fier d'être « mêlé de Prince », tu comprends ? Tobias Rogue était un Moldu d'après La Gazette.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, ça se tient, <em>admit Harry</em>. Il a mis en avant la branche sang-pur de sa famille pour que Lucius Malefoy et les autres l'acceptent parmi eux... Il est exactement comme Voldemort. Une mère sang-pur, un père moldu... honteux de ses origines, essayant de se faire craindre par la magie noire, se donnant un nouveau nom plus impressionnant - Lord Voldemort, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu ne pas voir...</p><p> </p><p>Il s'interrompit et regarda par la fenêtre.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas dénoncé pour t'être servi de ce livre, <em>dit Ron</em>. Il devait bien savoir d'où tu tenais tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>— Il le savait, <em>assura Harry avec amertume</em>. Il l'a su quand j'ai lancé le Sectumsempra. Il n'avait même pas besoin de legilimancie... Peut-être même l'a-t-il su avant, quand Slughorn lui racontait à quel point j'étais brillant en cours de potions... Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son ancien livre au fond de ce placard.</p><p> </p><p>— Mais je le répète, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas dénoncé ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'associe à ce livre, <em>répondit Hermione</em>. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore aurait été très content s'il avait été au courant. Et même si Rogue avait prétendu que le manuel n'était pas le sien, Slughorn aurait immédiatement reconnu son écriture. En plus, le livre se trouvait dans l'ancienne classe de Rogue et je suis sûre que Dumbledore savait que sa mère s'appelait Prince.</p><p> </p><p>— J'aurais dû l'apporter à Dumbledore, <em>dit Harry</em>. Pendant tout ce temps, il m'a montré le mal chez Voldemort, même quand il était à l'école, et moi, j'avais la preuve que Rogue était comme lui...</p><p> </p><p>— Le mot « mal » est un peu trop fort, <em>répliqua Hermione à voix basse</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me répéter que ce livre était dangereux !</p><p> </p><p>— D’accord, vous savez quoi ? Disputez vous pendant que je mets les filles au lit, <em>dis-je, agacée, en me levant. </em></p><p> </p><p>Je prends mes filles et part les mettre au lit, m’attardant plus que nécessaire et lisant même à nouveau le message de Drago qui a un terrible gout d’adieux.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Samedi 8 Juin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le lendemain, maman m’aide à préparer les bagages pendant que Nat et Arya dorment encore. Le Poudlard Express partirait une heure après l'enterrement. Dans la Grande Salle, l'humeur était à la retenue. Tout le monde avait revêtu des robes de cérémonie et personne ne semblait avoir très faim.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall avait laissé vide le fauteuil en forme de trône, au milieu de la table des enseignants. La chaise de Hagrid était également désertée. La place de Rogue, en revanche, était occupée, sans cérémonie, par Rufus Scrimgeour.</p><p> </p><p>Dans l'entourage du ministre, il y avait évidemment Percy Weasley. A la table des Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille. Ils avaient beau être grands et massifs, ils paraissaient étrangement seuls sans la haute silhouette pâle de Drago entre eux pour leur donner des ordres.</p><p> </p><p>Le professeur McGonagall s'était levée et la morne rumeur qui résonnait dans la salle s'évanouit aussitôt.</p><p> </p><p>— L'heure est presque arrivée, <em>dit-elle</em>. Veuillez suivre s'il vous plaît vos directeurs de maison dans le parc. Les Gryffondor, regroupez-vous derrière moi.</p><p> </p><p>Dans un silence presque total, nous nous levons de nos bans et sortons en file indienne.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn était à la tête des Serpentard, vêtu d'une somptueuse robe vert émeraude brodée d'argent. Le professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsoufïle, était impeccable. Son chapeau ne comportait pas le moindre rapiéçage. A notre arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Madame Pince était debout à côté de Rusard. Elle s'était enveloppée d'un épais voile noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux ; il portait, pour sa part, un antique costume et une cravate également noire qui sentaient la naphtaline.</p><p> </p><p>Nous rejoignons le lac, vers l'endroit où des centaines de chaises avaient été alignées. Elles étaient séparées par une allée au bout de laquelle se dressait une table de marbre. C'était une magnifique journée d'été.</p><p> </p><p>Une assistance d'une extraordinaire diversité s'était déjà installée sur la moitié des chaises : des tenues misérables côtoyaient les mises élégantes, les jeunes se mêlaient aux vieux.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait notamment des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks, ses cheveux ayant miraculeusement retrouvé une teinte rose vif, Remus Lupin, dont elle tenait la main, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill soutenu par Fleur et suivi de Fred et de George qui portaient des vestes noires en peau de dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Il y avait aussi Madame Maxime, qui occupait deux chaises et demie à elle toute seule, Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, Arabella Figg, la voisine cracmolle de Harry, la bassiste chevelue du groupe des Bizarr' Sisters, Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur du Magicobus, Madame Guipure, la couturière du Chemin de Traverse, et d'autres que je connaissais seulement de vue, comme le barman de La Tête de Sanglier et la sorcière qui poussait le chariot de friandises du Poudlard Express.</p><p> </p><p>Les fantômes du château étaient également présents, à peine visibles dans la clarté du soleil. On ne les discernait que lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient dans l'atmosphère illuminée, tel un miroitement immatériel.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi allons nous asseoir au bout d'une rangée, près du lac. Maman était avec nous, avec sur chaque genoux ses petites-filles, qui portaient de jolies robes noires.</p><p> </p><p>Autour de nous, des chuchotements bruissaient comme des herbes sous la brise mais le chant des oiseaux dominait les murmures. La foule continuait de grandir.</p><p> </p><p>Je vois Neville s'asseoir, aidé par Luna. Ils avaient été les deux seuls membres de l'A.D. à avoir répondu à l'appel d'Hermione la nuit où Dumbledore était mort. C'étaient ceux qui regrettaient le plus la fin de l'A.D... Sans doute les seuls qui regardaient régulièrement leurs fausses pièces de monnaie dans l'espoir qu'il y aurait une nouvelle réunion...</p><p> </p><p>Cornélius Fudge passa à côté de nous, en direction des premiers rangs, la mine affligée, tortillant, comme à l'ordinaire, son chapeau melon vert entre ses mains. Rita Skeeter était là, avec son affreux bloc-notes dans sa main aux ongles rouges, pointus comme des serres. Dolores Ombrage était aussi là, une expression de chagrin très peu convaincante sur son visage de crapaud, un nœud de velours noir sur ses cheveux aux boucles gris fer. Pour m’empêcher de faire une bêtise, je récupère Arya et la pose sur mes genoux, caressant ses cheveux indomptables.</p><p> </p><p>A la vue du centaure Firenze qui se tenait comme une sentinelle au bord de l'eau, Ombrage eut un haut-le-corps et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à bonne distance.</p><p> </p><p>Les professeurs prirent enfin place. Une musique étrange s'éleva alors, comme venue d'un autre monde.</p><p> </p><p>— Là-bas, <em>murmurais-je à l'oreille de Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Un chœur d'êtres de l'eau chantait dans une langue insolite, des vaguelettes ondulant sur leurs visages blafards, leurs chevelures violacées flottant autour d'eux. Le chant évoquait le deuil et le désespoir.</p><p> </p><p>Je tapote l’épaule de Harry pour lui monter Hagrid, qui remontait lentement l'allée séparant les chaises. Il pleurait en silence, le visage luisant de larmes. Dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, il portait le corps de Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Ron était blême, bouleversé. Ginny et Hermione pleuraient, de grosses larmes tombant sur leurs genoux. Ma gorge se serra et, à mon tour, je me suis mise à pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à voir distinctement ce qui se passait devant nous. Hagrid semblait avoir déposé avec précaution le corps sur la table de marbre. Il repartait à présent le long de l'allée, se mouchant avec des bruits de trompette qui lui attirèrent quelques regards scandalisés, dont celui de Dolores Ombrage...</p><p> </p><p>Au dernier rang, vers lequel Hagrid continuait d'avancer, se trouvait quelqu’un. Habillé d'une veste et d'un pantalon, chacun de la taille d'un petit chapiteau, Graup le géant était assis là, sa grosse tête repoussante en forme de rocher inclinée, docile, presque humaine. Hagrid prit place à côté de son demi-frère et Graup lui tapota la tête avec une telle force que les pieds de la chaise s'enfoncèrent dans le sol.</p><p> </p><p>Puis le chant se tut. Un petit homme, les cheveux en épi, vêtu d'une simple robe noire, s'était levé et se tenait à présent devant le corps de Dumbledore. Et, en même temps, Arya et Natasha se sont mises à pleurer, comme si du haut de leurs 4 mois elles comprenaient que ce qu’il se passait en ce moment devant leurs yeux était un événement tragique.</p><p> </p><p>Murmurant un sortilège pour que personne d’autre que ma mère et moi ne puisse entendre les petites pleurer, nous nous occupons de les calmer. Et ce n’est le cas seulement lorsque Harry prend Natasha et la berce dans ses bras. Désespérée, je fais de même avec Arya, qui s’endort sur mon épaule comme l’avait fait sa sœur sur celle de son père.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut à sa gauche un léger bruit d'éclaboussures et les êtres de l'eau émergeaient à la surface du lac pour écouter eux aussi le discours.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un mouvement parmi les arbres. Les centaures étaient venus eux aussi rendre un dernier hommage à Dumbledore. Ils ne s'avancèrent pas à découvert mais ils étaient là, immobiles, à moitié cachés dans l'ombre, observant les sorciers, leurs arcs en bandoulière.</p><p> </p><p>Le petit homme en noir avait enfin cessé de parler et était retourné s'asseoir.</p><p> </p><p>Des cris retentirent alors dans l'assistance. Des flammes blanches, éclatantes, avaient jailli autour du corps de Dumbledore : elles s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut, masquant la dépouille. Une volute de fumée blanche tournoya en dessinant d'étranges formes. Un instant plus tard, le feu s'était éteint. A la place, une tombe de marbre blanc renfermait le corps de Dumbledore et la table sur laquelle il reposait.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut d'autres cris lorsqu'une pluie de flèches apparut dans les airs mais elles retombèrent bien loin de la foule. C'était l'hommage des centaures : je les vois faire volte-face et disparaître sous la fraîcheur des arbres. A leur tour, les êtres de l'eau s'enfoncèrent lentement dans l'eau verte et disparurent.</p><p> </p><p>Je regarde Ron et Hermione : le visage de Ron était crispé comme s'il avait le soleil dans l’œil. Celui d'Hermione brillait de larmes. Un regard vers Harry me fait comprendre qu’il a pris une décision importante et que mon devoir est de le soutenir.</p><p> </p><p>En même temps, nous nous levons tout les deux et commençons à marcher, tournant le dos à la tombe de Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>— Harry… je sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas te lancer à la poursuite de Voldemort. Je ne vais pas t’en empêcher, <em>ajoutais-je. </em>Mais je ne peux pas t’accompagner.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous arrêtons, et regardons nos filles.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne supporterais pas de me séparer d’elles pour un temps qui sera surement très long, <em>expliquais-je</em>. Les quelques mois que j’ai passé sans elles m’ont rendue folles. Mon devoir de mère est de rester avec elles, et de les protéger au péril de ma vie s’il le faut. Le tiens, de devoir, est de retrouver les Horcruxes pour nous sauver tous.</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous regardons, silencieux, comme si nous savions tout deux que c’était le seul moyen. </p><p> </p><p>— Harry !</p><p> </p><p>Nous nous retournons. Rufus Scrimgeour, de sa démarche claudicante, se hâtait vers nous, appuyé sur sa canne.</p><p> </p><p>— J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Harry, j'espérais pouvoir vous dire un mot... Vous voulez bien que nous marchions un peu ensemble ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry me regarde et j’acquiesce. Je fais signe à maman qui vient prendre Natasha et Harry part en compagne du ministre.</p><p> </p><p>— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? <em>me demande maman, inquiète.</em></p><p> </p><p>Je soupir.</p><p> </p><p>— Je lui ai dit que je ne l’accompagnerais pas à la chasse aux Horcruxe, que je resterais avec toi et les petites.</p><p> </p><p>Et je m’éloigne vers les arbres, où je suis rejointe par Ron et Hermione puis par Harry plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>— Que voulait Scrimgeour ? <em>murmura Hermione</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— La même chose qu'à Noël, <em>répondit Harry en haussant les épaules</em>. Que je lui donne des informations confidentielles sur Dumbledore et que je fasse la publicité du ministère.</p><p> </p><p>Pendant un instant, Ron sembla lutter contre lui-même puis il dit à Hermione d'une voix forte :</p><p> </p><p>— Laisse-moi mettre mon poing dans la figure de Percy !</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répliqua-t-elle fermement en lui saisissant le bras</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Je me sentirai mieux !</p><p> </p><p>Harry éclata de rire. Hermione elle-même esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle regarda le château.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons peut-être plus jamais ici, <em>se désola-t-elle</em>. Comment pourrait-on fermer Poudlard ?</p><p> </p><p>— Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas. Nous ne courons pas de plus grands dangers ici que chez nous, <em>fit remarquer Ron</em>. C'est partout pareil, maintenant. Je dirais même que Poudlard est plus sûr, il y a davantage de sorciers, ici, pour nous défendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?</p><p> </p><p>J’échange un regard avec Harry.</p><p> </p><p>— Je ne reviendrai pas, même si l'école rouvre, <em>répondit-il</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ron le regarda bouche bée tandis qu'Hermione soupirait avec tristesse :</p><p> </p><p>— Je savais que tu dirais ça, et Nym aussi visiblement. Mais que vas-tu faire ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je vais retourner chez les Dursley parce que Dumbledore le voulait, <em>déclara Harry</em>. Mais je n'y resterai pas longtemps. Après, je partirai pour de bon.</p><p> </p><p>— Où iras-tu si tu ne reviens pas à l'école ?</p><p> </p><p>— Je pensais retourner à Godric's Hollow, <em>marmonna Harry</em>. Pour moi, tout a commencé là-bas. J'ai l'impression que je dois y revenir. Et j'aimerais bien me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais oui… pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Si… si nous survivons, tous les deux, j’aimerais beaucoup habiter là-bas…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Et ensuite ? <em>demanda Ron, me sortant de mes pensées</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Ensuite, il faut que je retrouve les autres Horcruxes, <em>répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore qui se reflétait dans l'eau, de l'autre côté du lac</em>. C'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a tout révélé. Si Dumbledore avait raison - ce qui est le cas, j'en suis sûr -, il y en a encore quatre. Je dois les retrouver et les détruire, après je partirai en quête du septième morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, la partie qui est toujours dans son corps. Et je serai celui qui le tuera. Si en chemin je rencontre Severus Rogue, <em>ajouta-t-il</em>, tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui.</p><p> </p><p>Il y eut un long silence. La foule s'était presque entièrement dispersée, les retardataires restant à bonne distance de Graup qui essayait de consoler Hagrid dont les longues plaintes retentissaient toujours à la surface de l'eau.</p><p> </p><p>— On viendra te retrouver, Harry, <em>promit Ron</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Quoi?</p><p> </p><p>— Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera, où que tu ailles.</p><p> </p><p>Je souris en regardant Hermione et Ron. Harry sera bien entouré avec eux.</p><p> </p><p>— Non, <em>répliqua aussitôt Harry</em>.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu nous as dit un jour, <em>rappela Hermione à voix basse</em>, qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions. Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, non ?</p><p> </p><p>— Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, <em>assura Ron</em>. Mais avant toute autre chose, avant même d'aller à Godric's Hollow, tu devras d'abord revenir à la maison, chez ma mère et mon père.</p><p> </p><p>— Pourquoi?</p><p> </p><p>— Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, tu te souviens ?</p><p> </p><p>Harry le regarda, surpris.</p><p> </p><p>— Oui, nous ne devons pas rater ça, <em>dit-il enfin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le faux Horcruxe. Je lui souris avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers la tombe de Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nous accomplirons la mission, et nous gagnerons la guerre.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>